X-Birds Days Of Future Past
by Cybroid
Summary: The future has become dark. The Earth is scarred from war between mutants and the Sentinels. Blu and his family are on the run, hiding wherever they can and searching for a way to become victorious, but so far no success. But the only way to secure the future is to change the past.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Future

Chapter 1

The night was dark. But lighter than usual. In the shadows, three dark forms lingered silently. They walked against the ruined wall of the destroyed building. Everywhere there was rubble. They continued on, stopping at the sight of movement and the sound of anything. They were even startled by the sound of the wind. Of course, one must be cautious in these times. The front one moved forward slightly, and was almost caught in a spotlight. The source of the spotlight was a large robot called a Sentinel. They hunt mutants, beings that are slightly evolved with special powers. Humanity became afraid of them, so created the Sentinels, which only proved to be their own undoing as well. The entire was at war. When the Sentinel passed the figures, they moved across the road. The figures went from car to car, avoiding being seen. When they reached the other side, they met another.

"Hello there, friends. Come, quickly. We must put our plan into action."

The figures followed the new figure through a ruined building. They noticed the power was still on, since there were lights flickering. One of the figures was underneath a light when it turned on. the light showed a cloaked figure. But the figure was not human. In the place of a mouth was a beak. Wings stuck out from the sleeves and feathers stuck out from under the hood. The light then flickered off, putting the figure back into darkness. When they got to the other end, they saw their target. A small building, covered in lights. One of the figures eyes began to glow, and his sight became enhanced.

"I can see at least three Sentinel guards on our side. Falcon class. Should be easy for us. I'll keep watch." The figure, who is a bird, as are the others, stayed back as the other birds went down the hill. They slid down, leaving a trail of dust being flicked into the air.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the figures. The one she asked was slightly taller than her, and seemed to be in charge.

"I'll cause a distraction. You two move in and get the objective. Then, we exfil." They nodded then split. The leader stepped into a spotlight, revealing himself. When the others heard the shooting, they went over the fence. The female stepped back, giving the other one a perfect shot. He stretched his wings out in front of him, and shot ice from them. He continued till the wall was frozen, which he then smashed.

"Good job. Let's keep moving." They moved into the structure through several halls till they reached a small cylindrical container holding a small chip. "There it is. With that, we can jam Sentinel transmissions. They won't be able to call for reinforcements." As they approached, the female was becoming more and more cautious. "No guards. Something's not right."

"You are correct, mutant." They turned to see a Sentinel. This one was different to the others. It was larger, and looked more like an eagle. He was accompanied by two smaller ones. "Get them!" The two smaller ones moved in, but were blinded by the female bird, who had suddenly let off a light from herself. She turned to the other bird that accompanied her with eyes showing pain. "GO, NOW. I CAN ONLY HOLD THEM BACK FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS. I WILL FOLLOW. NOW GO!" The other bird grabbed the chip and flew out of the room past the distracted Sentinels. He made it out to meet the one that had stayed outside. "where's Angel?" Before he could answer, they heard a scream as if someone died. They knew who it was from. The one that asked tried to go back inside, but was held back by the other two, since the other one came down the hill.

"NOOOO. ANGEL!" They were forced to knock him out or let him die. The last thing he saw was the building explode with his mother inside.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he knew first that he had had a dream. But he also knew that it was no dream. It was the past. A past that occurred only three weeks ago. The device they recovered had indeed worked, but he had wondered if it was worth it. His father had broken down over the loss. When retreating, Boah had been injured. He looked around the small headquarters they had made. It was located in the roof of the old, now destroyed bookstore that his past owner had. She had been killed a year ago. Along with her family. He heard a flapping sound and was approached by Dusk, a small raven. Him and Stalker, a large Great-Horned Owl had managed to escape an ambush, but the rest of the group was killed. They had been found by Blu and Boah two months ago during a patrol.<p>

"Blu, there is much Sentinel activity to the north. But they have not moved towards here. The area around us is clear. They seem to be distracted by something north of our position. Possibly some humans trying to perform a raid."

This news brought hope to Blu. So far, they had not been spotted. He knew that son they would have to leave. _I wonder if we will see Cody. _He wondered how Cody and his group were doing. His group consisted of him, Lilian, his parents, his daughter and Logan. The last time he heard from them was three years ago. They had been in Australia, but had not sent any updates on their current location. He was worried for them. _I hope they aren't...no, don't think of that. _He shook off the thoughts of the possibility that something bad had happened to them. He didn't want to think that. Not after what happened to Angel. _Angel. Why did she have to die? _He felt his eyes begin to water before he felt something wrap around him. He turned around to be staring into the two turquoise eyes that he had fallen for.

"Is something wrong, Blu?" He looked down and shook his head, but knew Jewel saw through him. She knew something was wrong. "Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I should probably get back to Boah." She turned and started heading to Boah before Blu stopped her.

"Jewel?" She stopped and turned to face him. "Do you think Cody and his family are safe?" _That's why he's so worried. _

"I'm sure they're fine Blu. We might see them soon. Once we leave here, of course. Or, they might come here. But I know that they are fine. I can feel it." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek and left him there at the entrance of the hideout. Blu looked to Dusk, who looked at him as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Blu sir, I'm going to rest, if that's alright with you." Blu gave a dismissive action to the raven, and he went to his small nest. Blu turned back to the entrance. He looked out into the now darkening sky, and saw a large cloud. He knew that a big storm was coming. He closed the curtain doorway and windows and went to have a rest, hoping the storm won't be too bad. He decided to close any openings and went to rest with Jewel.

Everyone was asleep. Almost everyone. Boah sat in his nest, reading a book using a small torch. The book was about a romance between two young adults who had been forbidden to see each other. They were also total opposites, and had nothing in common. He hoped to find something useful to use with Bia, but with no success. He had begun to lose hope, and closed the book before throwing it away. He held his head in his wings as he let out a desperate sigh. He silently cried to himself before feeling a wing on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Boah?" He knew who it was from the sound of the female voice. He tried hard to hold his emotions in as he turned to see Jewel. "Nothing's wrong, Jewel. Just a bit tired and bored of laying in this nest. When can I go out again?"

"First of all, in about four days, and second, I think I know why you're upset." He felt his heart rate increase, thinking she meant Bia. "This is about someone, and I won't say who. Just tell me if I'm right."

"Maybe." She gave him an unconvinced look at his answer.

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe."

"Is she in this building?" She noticed Boah becoming more tense, seeing she was getting closer.

"Maybe."

"Is she close to you, physically and emotionally?"

"Maybe and maybe."

"Is she blue?"

"Maybe."

"Does her name start with B?"

"Maybe." _She knows _Boah thought. _I'm doomed._

"Is it..."she moved closer to him so no one else heard.

"...Bia?" He felt himself shaking at her question. He knew he had to answer. He nodded slowly, still shaking. He then went down to the floor and started begging.

"Please don't tell her! I'll do anything, I swear! Anything!" Jewel was going to tell him she wasn't going to tell before he began begging. When she heard what he'll do, she decided to use this to her advantage.

"Anything, eh?" She showed an evil smile down to him, and he instantly regretted it.

"Now when I said anything, I didn't mean anything. Just small things like-"

"I guess I'll have to tell her, because I'm not very convinced." She tried to hide her joy from how fun it was tormenting him.

"Fine, anything, I'll do anything. As long as I don't regret it."

"You won't. Don't worry. Just a few minor jobs. Nothing you'll regret." She gave a little laugh before leaving Boah in his small nest, shaking in fear while he tried to guess of what horrors awaited him the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Move

Chapter 2

When Blu woke, he heard something unexpected. He heard someone moaning. It sounded like Jewel, and he was proved correct when he heard her speak. "Yep, that's the spot." He heard her moan more, and rushed over to where it was coming from. When he saw her, he was surprised. In front of him he saw Boah and Jewel, but he was more surprised by what they were doing. He saw Boah at ther feet, rubbing her talons. Boah turned to Blu with a look of distress.

"A deal was made, and she won." He then mouthed the words help to Blu, who just stood there. He guessed he did something that annoyed her. He decided to not intervene, afraid of her fury.

"Sorry, can't help. Me and Dusk are going to patrol. See you later." H egave him a wink, then took off. Boah sighed in sadness as he continued to massage her talons with his wings.

"You are very good at this. I might forget about what you told me, unless you stop. So please, continue." He groaned as he continued as Jewel thought of what to do next.

* * *

><p>Blu arrived at the entrance where Dusk was waiting. Dusk was overlooking the street, watching something down the road. As Blu perched beside him, he began reprting his findings. "Two Eagle Class Sentinels down the road. Warn the others." Blu turend to warn the others before Dusk stopped him. "I hope you know what you're doing, that's if we're continuing the plan. If we are, then we better hurry. Patrols are becoming more frequent and focused on this area." Blu took off from the watch post outside the building and into their safehouse. He was about ro be greeted by Bia before he stopped her. "Gather your belongings and help your siblings. We're moving." He went to Stalker, who was tending to his armor. Stalker heard him approach and turned to face him. At the look of his face, he knew it was time. He took off to scout a route of escape. Blu went to Jewel, who was still being massaged by Boah. Blu pulled Boah off, which shocked Jewel.<p>

"Blu! What are you-"

"Jewel, get whatever you can carry, we're leaving. Boah, help her. When Kyle wakes up, tell him to help you and explain what's going on. I'm going to join Dusk in holding them back." Jewel didn't argue and went around collecting things in a small bag, with Boah helping.

Dusk was waiting across the street, ready to spring the ambush. Blu waited on the other side, a remote in one talon. He wathced the two Sentinels approach. He counted the metres between him and them. _Two hundred. One hundred and fifty. One hundred. Fifty! _He pushed down on the button, detonating the explosives beneath the Sentinels.

"That should attract their attention. Get ready, Dusk!" They readied themselves as they heard Sentinles approaching. They watched down the street to see lots of Sparrow Class Sentinels approaching. They were the smallest, and are usually used as bombs and quick attacking.

To prevent them from getting close, Blu and Dusk grabbed out their blowpipes and loaded their explosive darts and began firing. They could feel the small blasts from the small drones. When they were too close, Blu activated a small shield in front of the drones. Since the number of drones was decreased, the shield held. "That's it? I'm-"Dusk was knocked back by a blast, along with Blu. They were sent back a few metres and stood up to face an Eagle Sentinel who was accompained by two Falcon Class Sentinels. The Eagle Sentinel spoke the Blu and Dusk as they stood their ground.

"Reveal the location of your allies and you will not be killed. You will be taken into our care for your own safety."

Blu wasn't pleased by it's request. "I'd rather die then enter your little slave camps." He screeched at the Sentinels and charged them with Dusk by his side.

* * *

><p>When Jewel heard the explosion, she knew they were close. The whole building shook from the force of the blast. She turned to see Boah had fallen over from the shaking. "Boah? Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah, just my wounded leg hurting a bit." They were startled by a groan and turned to see Kyle on the floor.

"What in God's name was that? I don't remember earthquakes happening near here." Jewel went over and helped Kyle up while explaining what was happening.

"Blu and Dusk are holding off some Sentinels. He told me to tell you when you wake up to help get ready. We're leaving today." Kyle nodded in acknowledgement and went around gathering his belongings and putting them in his small bag. Jewel went out to Bia to see her and her other children still rushing around.

"Hurry, kids. I don't think Blu can hold them back for long." When the kids finished, she heard Boah call out, saying that he and Kyle were finished as well. "Alright. Time to go. Bia, tell your father we are leaving." Bia closed her eyes and focused on Blu. As she did, Boah came in to Jewel.

"Jewel, I got a plan to stall the Sentinls, but I have to stay and wait for Blu." Jewel hesitated, then hugged him close.

"Be safe. And look after Blu." Everyone but Boah left through the back where Stalker was waiting.

* * *

><p>While Blu was fighting, he heard a voice. It sounded like Bia. "<em>We're ready. Come back now. Boah is waiting with a plan."<em> Blu turned to Dusk who was finishing off the Eagle Sentinel. "Dusk. We need to go, now, before more come. Let's go!" Dusk took off behind Blu to the safehouse. When they entered, Blu saw Boah waiting for them. He began making a wall of ice behind them.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalling them. You want to hit them with us far away, right? Then this is how." Boah finished the wall, and they left.

Immediately after they were outside, a Sentinel broke through. He heard a beeping, and looked up to see an explosive charge above him. He went to escape when they exploded, leaving the ruined building as a mess of rubble and crushed metal.

Blu looked at the result before leaving to following Stalker's trail. He flew as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't being followed. When he found them, he received a greeting from Jewel. Jewel looked to him and pulled him into a kiss before breaking it. "It's good to see you're alright. Are we good to go?"

"Yes. Let's leave this place."

* * *

><p>After flying for a few hours through the cold weather, they found a small cave in a hill. "There. We sleep there for the night. Jewel, look after Boah. Tiago, get a fire started. Stalker, Dusk, scout around for some resources and to make sure we're good. Bia, Carla, get some rest with Kyle. I'll keep watch." The group broke to go to where they were told to. Blu stood at the entrance, watching Stalker and Dusk fly away. When they were gone, he sat at the entrance and kept watch. He sat in the cold, watching through the snowfall. He was used to the cold since he had lived in the cold for fifteen years. The weather felt normal to him, but his group still had to get used to it, except Boah, who could create weather like this. He could hear the others inside shivering. He looked back inside to see the fire almost going and Bia was trying to help him while Carla sat in a corner, listening to music. He saw Jewel unpacking with Boah and Kyle. After several minutes, Dusk and Stalker returned from their scouting trip. Dusk was shivering and was covered in snow. Stalker, however, only had a bit. He nudged Dusk into the cave before returning to Blu.<p>

"He saw a mound of snow that resembled a Sentinel. Went right into it. When he came out, he was freezing. Besides that, it's all clear. We found nothing but some wood for the fire. Besides that, no food. We can't stay for long. Once the weather settles, I advise we move. I think we should head south. We are bound to find some more survivors."

"And more Sentinels, since we would be moving towards the city. It would be a risky move, but I agree. We move anywhere else and we will only find more snow for a long time. By the time we get out, which we most likely won't, we would be starved. The children won't survive long without food and we would follow. We will move at first light. But until then, we will rest here in cover from the storm." Blu turned back to the outside of the cave before Stalker tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face Stalker, who look worried for him.

"Sir, you haven't been with your family lately. Why neglect them, for they are all you have. If you care for them, join them. I will keep watch."

"No, you need the rest. I will join them later."

"Sir, you always say that, and yet never do it. The only time you join them is in sleep. Join them in the land of the living while you can, because in these times you don't have much time. Sure you might survive, but you will regret not spending time with them. Join them before they die. I promise, I will keep watch. You will be safe."

Blu let out a sigh. "you're not giving up, are you?" Stalker stood tall and shook his head. "Fine, I'll go if you stop bothering me about this, got it?" Stalker then nodded. Blu left Stalker to join his Bia and Tiago. They were still working on the fire. Blu grabbed a stone and extended one claw. He went to the fire and pushed the rock up his claw, creating sparks. After a few more sparks the fire grew till it could sustain itself in the cave.

"Thanks dad. I can't believe I didn't think of that"said Bia. Blu pat her on the back. "You might have, but just skipped it. i too have made mistakes such as those. Just don't overlook everything." Bia nodded to her father and snuggled up to him. Tiago did the same as they sat on the ground by the fire, watching the shadows of the fire dance across the wall. Blu sat with his kids as they drifted off to sleep. He looked to Tiago. _He must be so lonely. I wonder how they are?_ He remembered what happened to Pearl and her family.

It was an ordinary day. At least, ordinary for this time. Until they came. A group of Sentinels had spotted them. They managed to get away from them, but were split up from Pearl and her family. Tiago had been devastated for weeks. Then they received a video message from Ghoul. He said he had found a group of Spix macaws. Pearl then appeared on the video, saying hi to Blu and the rest of the group. Tiago was relieved she was okay, but still missed her. What Tiago didn't know was that their destination would have him meeting her again.

When Jewel looked over at Blu, she felt something different in he heart. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Go on, I'll be fine." She turned to who had said that and saw Boah smiling at her. "Trust me, they need you more than I need you. I'll unpack everything else." She didn't hesitate to join her family. She sat next to Blu with Tiago between them. Carla felt left out and joined them, resting against Jewel.

"Back together again, huh Blu?" He didn't answer, but instead looked to the entrance. Jewel knew he was worried, but was annoyed at him. "Blu, everything will be fine." She turned his head to her and moved her head closer. "You just have to trust me, okay?" She gave him a quick kiss before returning to watch the fire. Blu did the same. Kyle looked to the family, then looked up, as if to Angel.

"That's our son. We are so proud."


	3. Chapter 3: Journey To The City

Chapter 3

The first of the group to wake was Dusk. Immediately, he scanned the cave around him. He saw the kids, besides Boah, laying by the still burning fire with Blu and Jewel. Boah was on the other side of it. Stalker was leaning against the wall at the entrance of the cave. Kyle was against the other side. Dusk had been sleeping in the center in an excellent defense position is case of an attack. Once he scanned the cave for any enemies, he exited the cave to begin scouting the surrounding area, searching for any movement. Of cousre, there was no sign of life or Sentinels. Just the barren plain of snow or the small forest nearby. No sign on the plain wasn't surprising, but no sign in the forest was very surprising. He expected a few creatures, but all was silent. He went back to the cave to find Stalker and Boah were awake, while the rest were still asleep. Dusk went to Stalker to report his results of his patrol.

"No movement. Not even in the forest, which is quite peculiar. Not a single sound anywhere, except for the whistling of the wind. When will they wake?" Stalker turned his head to see the others, then turned it back to Dusk.

"Soon, I guess. We should prepare the supplies so that when they wake, we can move. First light has already happened, so we are already off schedule. Boah, could you put start by packing yours and Kyle's supplies?" Boah went off without answering to begin packing. "Dusk, scout a path in the direction we are going. We may make it by halfway through tomorrow. I will keep watch." Dusk bowed obediently and left the cave. Stalker continued to watch the outside of the cave, keeping an eye out for any Sentinel activity.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, everyone was awake, Kyle being the last. They were all preparing to move towards the city. Dusk had not returned yet, which worried Stalker. <em>He should be back by now.<em> He watched outside for any sign of Sentinels or Dusk. He heard someone walking up behind him, and turned to meet them. In front of him he saw Blu standing there.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Dusk isn't back yet. I'm getting worried. He should have been back twenty minutes ago." He gave a sigh, watching his icy breath rise in front of his face. "Damn, it's cold. How did you live in this temperature for 15 years. I couldn't last 1 year without a fire."

"Easy. I stayed in doors most of my life, reading books and playing board games and watching the TV and-"

"Okay, I get it. You lived like a human, and earned the luxuries of being a human, which you weren't." Stalker looked behind Blu to see Jewel helping the kids with preparing. "You never did tell me how you two met. I'm guessing it is very interesting. Care to share with a friend?"

"I'd be happy to." As Blu told Stalker his story of how he met Jewel,Kyle was talking with Boah.

"So, how is your little secret?" Boah looked at him with a surprised look.

"How did you know?"

"Even in sleep I can hear my surroundings. I heard you little chat with Jewel. It's good to know she has someone. If only Carla still had someone." They both remembered the day of the attack on Rio. On that day, Carla had watched as her boyfriend and his family were killed by Sentinels. It had scarred her for life, and had been depressed ever since. "I hate to watch my grandchildren upset. If only I could make her happy, but I know how she feels. When I lost Angel, I just couldn't control myself. You remember how I was, right?" Boah nodded to him and bowed his head in respect to Angel.

"I always feel as if it was my fault. I could have saved her, but I instead left her, even though she told me to. But I could have stayed. It should have been me. She shouldn't have sacrificed herself."

"If she didn't, then how would Bia feel. How would we feel. Besides, she was reaching her time. You still have much to live for. Don't waste it on grief and revenge. Instead, spend time with those you love, for it may be the last time you ever will. If you don't, then you will regret life. You will become alone and filled with grief. That is the worst way to die. To regret your life, wishing it was different. Don't let it happen. Promise me."

"I promise I will follow your advice. Till the end." Kyle ruffled his head feathers as if he was his son. Which is what it felt like. And Boah felt as if Kyle was his father. He was there for him, and gave him advice a father would give to his son. He felt loved by a father.

As Kyle watched Boah go off to talk to Bia, he felt something in him. Something he hadn't felt before. Since he never got the chance to guide his son Azure, he had never felt this. He felt as if Boah was a son. His son. He wondered if Blu would accept Kyle's choice. He decided to ask him later, seeing he was busy with Stalker.

Since Bia was talking with her sister and mother, she didn't notice a white feathered macaw behind her. However, when Jewel noticed him, she took Carla with her and gave Boah a quick wink. Bia sensed nervousness in him, but didn't know why, since he was focusing on other things besides his true reason for wanting to speak to her. Bia faced him to see he was close behind her.

"Hello Boah. Is there something you need?"

"Um, well...yes. There is. I need to tell you something. You see, I-"

"Dusk is back! It's time to move." Bia hurried off to join her father, not noticing Boah placing his wing on his face like a facepalm. She also didn't hear him mutter something as she left.

"Stopped again. Why?" He went to join them, trying not to look disappointed. He was approached by Kyle and Jewel.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Got interrupted by Blu calling out that Dusk was back. I was so close, yet so far." He sighed in disappointment, but shrugged it off. "I'll get there soon. Don't worry. Now, shall we be off?" Jewel went off to join Blu while Kyle stayed back with Boah. They all took off following Dusk through the bright sky that lit up the plain of snow.

* * *

><p>When Blu saw Boah and Kyle getting closer, he knew something was going on. He didn't know why, but it seemed as if Kyle was acting as Boah's father. If he was, then Blu thought he should get to know him better. Blu flew back a bit to Boah, hoping he could answer some questions. Bia flew back as well when she heard what he thought, wanting to know more as well. They both went on either side of him, which made him nervous.<p>

"Boah, we have told you our past, but you never told us ours. What was it like?" Boah sighed, as if he knew it was coming and that it was a dark past.

"Well, first of all, I wasn't always White Macaw. I was actually once blue. My powers were also less powerful." Blu looked to him confused, along with Bia. "Blu, you remember that eagle that attacked the school, right?"

"Yes. Hunter was his name. Why do you ask?"

"Well, him and his human partner had an idea. They planned to create a mutant with many powers. How they got them was by taking tests on other mutants and taking their powers. They succeeded in making a human one, but the project with the bird one was interrupted by an attack on the facility. The attack led to me and several over mutant birds escaping through the chaos. You see, my powers were very weak. I could only freeze small quantities of liquid. When they took me, the increased their power. The side effect, well, you can see for yourself. My blue feathers changed to white. So now I'm stuck like this. But it isn't so bad, since before they were increased, I could feel the cold, so my ability was a curse. But now, it is a gift, so they sort of helped me. And that's my past." Blu and Bia were surprised by his story. Without them knowing, Kyle had heard them as well. He felt closer to him, as did Blu. Blu heard Stalker call him from the front of the group and he left Bia and Boah alone, with Kyle behind them.

"So, Bia. As I was saying before we had to leave, um, this is hard to say." Bia realized what was happening when she saw a glimpse of his true intention in his mind. She held back the blush and waited for the question. Instead, she kept a confused face on. "Well, here it goes. Bia, would you-"

"GET DOWN!" They all immediately dived into a small ditch in the snow, just missing the Sentinel ship that flew over them. "It's a good thing we got these sensor jammers." They got out of the small ditch. Boah turned to continue talking to Bia, but noticed she wasn't there. He facepalmed again, groaning in frustration. He then looked up to the sky, as if to God.

_Please, just give me one chance, or at least tell me we are not meant to be. I ask for your help. Please. _As if he was expecting an answer, he looked to the ground and let out a long sigh. "Thanks for the help. Really appreciate it" he said sarcastically. He kicked at the snow and went to join the others.

* * *

><p>For the next several hours, it was quiet. And boring. Tiago sat on Blu's back while Bia sat on Jewel's back and Carla sat on Stalker's back. Boah was also sitting on Kyle's back, changing from admiring the view to admiring Bia, who sat on her mother's back, reading a book. He would quickly avoid looking at her so he didn't get caught, thinking she would think it as rude. When Kyle noticed his actions, he chuckled a bit.<p>

"You know, I think she likes you." Boah grunted in disbelief of this. But he then became hopeful.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, before we had to dodge that ship, she knew what you would ask. You gave it away, but she made it seem as if she didn't. She probably knows what you're doing right now" he said as he noticed Boah's eyes drift to her. Boah quickly looked away to some mountains. "It's no use. She probably knows. You are just choosing the wrong times. Tell you what, how about when we get to the city, I get Jewel's help to give you and Bia some time together. Then you will have no interruption. How's that?" The next thing that happened he didn't expect. No one did. Boah leaned forward and hugged Kyle around his neck.

"Thank you." He felt something wet against his back, then soft breathing. He then realized he had fell asleep, so he slowly flied so he wouldn't wake. Eventually, all the kids slept until they reached their next stop.


	4. Chapter 4: The City

Chapter 4

By the time night had approached, Blu and the other survivors in his group had reached another cave. This one was in the side of a mountain, and had different chambers. The group was separated among the chambers. Dusk and Stalker had the one closest to the entrance. The next furthest was to Boah and Kyle. The last one was to Blu and his family. Kyle was on watch so Dusk could get some rest from all of he flying he had done. Stalker had gone to scout the surrounding area. Everyone else unpacked their supplies and make a fire. After a few minutes, Stalker had returned to see the unpacking had been finished. He went to Blu's side to report to him.

"No Sentinels close enough to worry about. But I did see some in the distance. I advise we have to on watch. I will join Kyle tonight. Dusk will scout in the morning while me and you keep watch. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. Couldn't have planned better. Alert us if you see something. Good luck with the watch. I think I've earned some sleep." As they had been talking, no one except Bia noticed Boah walk deeper into the cave.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone but Kyle and Stalker were asleep. Except for one small white bird. Boah looked out of his room to see the two watch birds focusing outside. He quietly walked into the chamber next to his. He saw the family huddled close around the fire in their chamber. He started to go to Bia when he heard someone startling. He froze as Blu began to mumble, only to go back to sleep. Boah sighed in relief and continued to go over to Bia. He then nudged her a bit to wake her.<p>

"Hey, B. Wake up." Bia groaned at him, muttering in her sleep.

"Not now. I'm sleeping."

"But I won't to show you something." She slowly opened one eye to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Something I found. Come on." They went out of the small room and deeper into the cave until they came across a room with a hole in the roof."Now, look up." Bia looked up then her eyes went wide in amazement. Above them in the sky were waving lights of colour. Bia gasped as she realized what it was.

"An aurora borealis, also known as the northern lights. I didn't know we would see one here. It's so amazing, colorful and-"

"Beautiful?" Bia turned her face to see they were close to each other. "Here, follow me." They flew through the top of the hole to a small ledge. They were surrounded by the lights in the sky.

"It's so...I can't even compare it to anything."

"Just like how I can't compare anything to you." Realizing that it had slipped out, he quickly turned away and began to blush, hoping she didn't hear. Even though she did, she decided to pretend she didn't.

"How did you find this?"

"I went exploring. Found this. It's above the clouds, so only we can see it. The cave is below, so the others can't. Our little secret." Bia slid over towards him to help him a bit, but ended up making him nervous. He moved away a bit, only for her to move closer. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all. You know, you feathers are quite shiny in the lights. I see why you never changed their colour." She moved slightly closer, making him move further. "What's wrong. It's as if you're afraid of me. Are you?" She gave him a sly smile and stroked her head feathers a bit, getting his attention. When Boah looked to her again, her feathers seemed to glow under the light. He was lost at the sight of her, gazing at her. She took her chance and moved closer, watching him. He was stuck in a trance, lost in her brown eyes. He didn't notice she had moved closer till she was talking to him when she was right in front of him. "So, is there something you want to tell me." Boah shook himself out of the trance to see her in front of his face. He fell back, trying to think of something.

_Come on, don't chicken out. You ain't a chicken._ He stood back up and sat next to her and prepared to tell her. "B-Bia. We have been very close friends for some time, but I have always been afraid to ask if you..you...you want to go a bit further because I...I...I-" Knowing he couldn't say it, but hearing his thoughts say it, she pressed her beak into his, and he stopped talking and went with it. When they broke, Bia was the first to talk.

"You talk and think too much. It was the only way to shut you up. And yes, I love you too." They continued to watch the lights for some time before returning down the hole, only to be stopped by a dark black bird. Dusk stood at the entrance of the hole, looking at them. Before they could talk, he spoke first.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now hurry, before everyone wakes and realizes you are gone. You don't want this night ruined, now do you?" They gave him a quick hug to thank him then quickly left down the hole with Dusk looking back to the lights before following them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dusk had arrived earlier than last time. He had reported that the border of the city could be reached within two hours. The news made the whole group happy, knowing it was almost the end of the journey. Boah and Bia had managed to hide their secret relationship from the others, except for Dusk who had caught them but promised not to tell the others. Bia and Boah hung back from the rest of the group a bit, being watched by Dusk. They said they would be talking about the landscape and nerd stuff, which Boah had become more interested in, but were really talking about each other. They were deciding when they should let their little secret out and what they should do when they reached the city. The flight went for at least two hours before they began to spot destroyed buildings. They came up to a hill and landed to rest from their long flight. When they did, they all saw the entire city, with smoke rising from the rubble and fires.<p>

"Here we are. We made it. Dusk, you and me will go ahead and try to find someone who knows where Ghoul and Sapphire are. The rest of you, find some cover to stay hidden at. We don't want to come back to find you dead." Dusk and Stalker went ahead into the ruined city while the rest searched for some rubble to take cover in. They found a small ruined building that looked like a small house. There was one room that was still standing, which they took cover in. As they settled in, Blu looked over the city, not noticing Jewel behind him. He was talking to himself, asking himself how this could have happened.

"This once great city, filled with people, is now a crumbling no-man's land. How could this have happened. So many people could have fought back. Why didn't they?"

"Because they had no warning." Blu was surprised by the voice behind him, but continued on.

"I know that, but they still could have. I guess they gave up hope. This is just a glimpse of the devastation of this world. I never wanted our family to live like this. I never wanted any of this to happen."

"You couldn't have stopped it. Yes, you saw it coming, but one bird couldn't have changed it."

"But I wasn't alone. I had an army. We could have attacked before they came."

"And then the attack would come earlier, and since you would have sent yourself and this army you had, none would have survived. We wouldn't have any warning then, and no one would be alive. You still saved us, and many others. You can't save everyone. No one can." Blu understood what she meant, but then had an idea.

"That's it. We could rally everyone still alive. We either die hiding, or we die fighting. What do you think?"

"I think that it's risky, but we're going to die anyway, so it may as well be for a good cause. We should inform the-"

"No. They are the next generation. They should at least get a chance at living. That is why we will fight. So they can live. We should explain the plan when we reach Ghoul and Sapphire." They both stared off to the city, taking in the view.

* * *

><p>While they were flying, Dusk spotted some movement from a nearby building. He went close to Stalker to whisper what he saw. "2'o'clock. 3rd floor. Possible movement. Should we check?" Stalker gave a nod then flew to the building with Dusk behind him. They landed in the room Dusk saw movement in. It looked like a hotel room, slightly destroyed.<p>

"See anything, Stalker?"

"Nothing." Stalker's eyes glowed red as he scanned with his x-ray/thermal vision. He continued till he spotted some heat on the other side of a wall. He pointed to where it was, and they readied themselves to strike as they walked over. When they were close enough, they rolled out from cover into the view of a small bird-like doll.

"What the-" They were tackled down by several birds. The birds had Stalker and Dusk on the ground, holding them down.

"Stalker? Is that you? Quick off of them. Their friendlies." The birds backed off when they heard the female voice. Before Stalker could recover, he was embraced in a hug. "It's been so long!" Stalker recognized the voice, and so did Dusk.

"We're happy to see you too, Sapphire. Now please, can you stop strangling Stalker. You don't want him dead already, do you?" Sapphire released her grip from Stalker and looked to Dusk.

"Why, do you want a turn?" Dusk immediately regretted what he said as she pulled him into a hug, and since he was smaller, he was strangled more. Stalker managed to pull her off of him so they could get a proper greeting.

"You always were crazy, weren't you. So, how is life in the city?"

"It's been good. We have many survivors with us, human and bird, plus a few others. When that blue macaw family that were travelling with you came, we thought you were dead. You didn't respond to the message we sent of us receiving them." She then realized the others weren't there.

"Wait a minute, where's Blu and his family?" She gasped, thinking the worst. "Don't tell me there-"

"No, they are very alive. We left them at the border of the city. Speaking of them, can you send two of your birds back with Dusk? He'll lead the way." Sapphire signaled for two birds to come forward.

"You two, follow Dusk to the rest of their group. Bring them to the Plaza outpost. I will wait there. Stalker, we're going to go to someone who would want to see you." They group split up, Stalker going with Stalker and the rest of the patrol while Dusk lead the two birds to Blu and his family.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 5

When Blu heard the sound of wings, he took cover and peeked to see who was coming. At first he was confused, since he saw two unknown birds. But then he was relieved to see Dusk with them, unharmed. Blu came out from cover to show himself.

"Dusk. Over here." He waved Dusk to him and led him into the ruined building. "Jewel, Dusk is back." Jewel came out from the room with the others, ready to leave.

"That was quick. What happened?"

"Ran into an old friend, even though she actually found us, not to mention stopping her small group from killing us. We should go now, quickly. Lead the way boys." The two birds flew off, the group following them, which were followed by something else. "How far is it?"

"About four blocks. Shouldn't be too long, as long as no-"

"SENTINEL! 5'O'CLOCK!"

"Spoke too soon. Spike, hit him hard." The bird named Spike, who sprouted spikes all over him, charged straight at the Sentinel, knocking it down with him. Dusk stopped to help him, but was hit by another. The other bird showed the group the way before going after Dusk. They flew as fast as they could, trying to avoid anymore attention. Blu stopped when he heard a voice.

"Blu! Over here!" Blu followed the voice, his family right behind him. He followed it to a small plaza area, a small tower made from a wrecked statue in the center. He saw a blue feather in the tower and headed to it. Once inside, he was hugged by a familiar scaly bird.

"Blu! So good to see you." Sapphire saw the others and greeted them in the same way. "And you also, Jewel. And I see the kids are here to. And Mr and...where's Angel?" Hearing her name, Kyle felt tears and immediately broke down. Sapphire guessed why, and she was right.

"No, no, no, no. Not Angel. How? What happened?"

"We infiltrated a Sentinel facility to take some chips which, if modified, can conceal someone on the Sentinel sensors. We went right into a trap, and she sacrificed herself so we could get out. If it wasn't for her, we may not be here" Blu explained as he comforted his father. Before they could continue talking, two birds entered the tower. One was Dusk, and the other was the unknown bird, who was carrying the unconscious raven. "Nova, where's Spike?"

"Ambush...two Sentinels...he...engaged both...blasted...we escaped...but he...he...is dead...I'm sorry, ma'am." Nova fell onto the floor, passed out from exhaustion, Dusk rolling off of him.

"Quickly. We need to get them back. Flare, Phase, you will carry them. Blu, you will fly in the middle of the group. We leave in five minutes. Take a breather, and stock up on food and supplies. The journey to base will be 40 minutes long if we have no interruptions, and that's if we're lucky. So if you want, pray we are." She walked off to prepare an escort team.

"You heard the lady. Ready supplies and food. We leave soon." The group went around, collecting supplies for the journey.

* * *

><p>The 40 minute flight to the base Sapphire talked about was very calm. There was no interruption and all was quiet. The base was inside a large storage building. There were many guards on the outside, hidden. When they went inside, there were birds everywhere.<p>

"This is the bird HQ. The humans are the other side of the city. Our leader is Ghoul. They followed him he rallied us all here. Found many survivors throughout the city. First, there was only six of us. By one week, there were at least thirty. Then by three months, there was at least 150 of us. We managed to survive. This is a safe haven for survivors. Many are mothers with their chicks, the fathers staying back so they could escape from where they came. We have several patrols, all of which are at least 8 birds in total each." Sapphire saw Stalker rush to Dusk's side, who was still unconscious.

"Do not worry. We have a very good medical team. The leader of the team is very good at her job." They heard someone giving orders over the crowd. "In fact, here comes her husband." They couldn't understand what he was saying till he was closer.

"No mate. Put it over there. Hey you over there, need someone to carry this. Where are you going, little mate? Go back to your mother. Hey, need someone to replace Artie. Broke his wing again. Now Sapph, who is it you wanted me to...Blu, is that you?" It didn't take long for Blu to recognize an old friend.

"It's my wingman. Blu buddy, you're here! Where have you been?" Cody gave Blu a noogie as he greeted him. Blu managed to push him off to return the greeting.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Fine. Where's Linda?" At hearing her name, Blu sighed in sadness.

"Dammit. First Caitlin, and now Linda? Tell me her family survived at least?" Blu shook his head slowly.

"Those damned Sentinels. I'll kill'em. Every single one of those f-"

"Dad, what did mother say about cursing." A small chick that looked about four years old came out from the crowd. She had green and yellow wings with a blue body. Her right eye, which was green, had yellow underneath. Her other eye was brown.

"Sorry sweetie. Hey, guess what? Uncle Blu is here!"

"Uncle Blu? Uncle Blu!" Caitlin flew straight at Blu and hugged him. Blu was a bit surprised and almost fell over, if Jewel wasn't behind him. Caitlin hopped off Blu and went to the kids. "Bia! T-bird! Carla! Boah!" They all shared a group hug with the young bird. Everyone was glad about the reunion. Kyle had been chatting with Max and Lisa, who were upset after hearing about Angel's death. Jewel spent time with Lilian as they took care of Dusk and several other birds. Blu was hanging out with Logan and Ghoul and the kids played with some others they had met, including Pearl. Tiago and Pearl embraced each other as soon as they saw each other. All the kids were playing, except one. Carla sat on some crates, looking over them. She hardly knew the other kids. her boyfriend and his family was dead, so she was alone. She overhead a conversation between Bia and Caitlln.

"So, do you know if you have any powers?"

"Yeah, I do. I can create vines like my mother, and I can become a shadow like my father. So can the vines I control." She summoned a vine, then made it go into shadow form. Carla felt jealousy rising in her. _Why can't I have powers. Why am I the only one normal? _Out of jealously and sadness, she left the others. and went to fly outside to calm her mind. Bia sensed her sadness and was about to follow before Caitlin stopped her.

"I think she needs to be alone for some time. Just to clear her mind. You remember how hard it is for her since then. She just needs some time." Bia reluctantly agreed, and they left to join the other kids.

* * *

><p>Blu was becoming worried since he had not seen Carla anywhere. It had been about twenty minutes since she left, according to Bia. Stalker volunteered to search for her with two others. The other two was a named Steela with the ability to change her feathers into any metal and the Sparrow named Nova who could expel energy at his foes. They left in the direction of where Carla left. As Blu watched them leave, he wished Carla was okay.<p>

Stalker searched along the ground while Steela searched the air and Nova searched through the nearby buildings. After they searched, they went to a small statue in a courtyard.

"No sign of her, Stalker. What now?" Stalker paced along the arm of the statue in frustration.

"It was my job to protect them. I have failed you, Blu." He stared off into the sky, then closed his eyes in silence, making him useless to the others.

"Great. Now how do we find her." As the others thought of a plan, he heard a small scream. He opened his eyes and darted off, forcing the others to follow him.

"Follow that scream. It's her." They rounded a corner to find the source of the screams. A Sentinel held an unconscious blue bird in one talon, the other about to stab into her. "Hey, metal freak" yelled Nova, attracting not only the attention of the robot but also a glare from Steela who was in her metal form.

"Standing right here."

"Right, sorry, but it was directed at him."

"Just choose different words next time, okay?"

"Stop bickering and focus on that pile of scrap. I'll get Carla. You are to then fall back. Don't stay behind. There are most likely more nearby." Stalker saw the Sentinel drop Carla to the ground, accepting Nova's challenge. Nova began to glow red, pure energy flowing through him. He shot a burst at the Sentinel, who had expected it. What it didn't expect was Steela, who charged straight into it's side, injuring it. It fired a laser at her as she flew to cover, so the laser missed. Nova released another burst before also going for cover. As they distracted them, Stalker went for Carla and picked her up from the ground before the Sentinel could attack him. When i realised what had happened, they were already far from it. About halfway towards the base, Stalker felt Carla stirring in his talons.

"W-where a-am I?" Stalker looked to the injured macaw he held against his chest to keep her warm. Her voice was shaking from fear and her injuries.

"You're safe. i got you. You're safe." Carla buried her head into his feathers, crying from her experience.

"I-it was h-horrible. I was j-just flying along and -then i-i-it came from nowhere. It struck me down, h-holding me in it's c-cold grasp. I-I thought it was going to-" Stalker stroked her back as he held her close.

"Don't think like that. You will be okay. Rest now. You need your strength." He heard Carla crying quietly, before he felt her shaky breaths as she fell asleep.

Blu was about to leave to join the search when someone stopped him. As he started to take off, Jewel grabbed onto his leg. "Where do you think you are going, mister?"

"To search for our daughter. It's been too long." He tried to take off again, but was once again stopped.

"Stalker will find her. Please, just be okay Carla, please." When Jewel thought about Carla, she broke down on Blu. "Oh Blu. I just can't believe she's gone. She could be hurt. She colud be-"

"Don't think that, dear. She's strong, and quite fearless, just like her mother. And Stalker will find her, just like you said." Blu saw Cody coming up to them. "Come on, Jewel. Look brave. Looks like Cody has some good news."

"Hey you twoo. Okay, now I got good news and bad news. The good news is they found Carla." Blu and Jewel became happy, but waited for the bad news.

"What's the bad news?"

"Well, when Stalker found her, a Sentinel found her first. She was badly injured. They managed to save her before her injuries became worse. She is in Lilian's care, but we need your help Jewel. She was close to death. Go, quickly. I must discuss some things with Blu." Jewel rushed off to aid in helping her daughter.

"What is it you need, Cody?"

"We have found some information that many Sentinels are being built in a nearby area. We've a few patrols to those darn Sentinels, and many others injured. So I'm wondering, could you join some others in the next patrol? Logan will be part of it, as well."

"I will be happy to."

"Excellent. I shall inform the others." Cody left Blu alone to inform the patrol that Blu will be joining them.

* * *

><p>Jewel sat next to her daughters bed, with a wing on her. Carla was resting so her injuries could heal. Jewel used her power to heal her, but her injuries were quite serious.<p>

"It would take time for her to fully recover." Jewel looked beside to see Lilian. "Let her rest. I need help with some others, please."

Jewel reluctantly left Carla to aid others who had been injured. She saw at least fifty different birds, all on beds.

"So many have been injured. In the past week, we've found seven more injured, plus three more other survivors. The amount of dead we found is at least four times that amount. Maybe five. One of the injured is among the dead, lost him to severe injuries three days ago. It's good your here, though, because now we can save more lives. If you accept, of course. Will you?"

"Of course. Anything, as long as it hurts those walking scrap heaps."

"Good. Let's go so I can show you some of the injured." They went down the row of injured birds, checking over them as they did.


	6. Chapter 6: New Romance

Chapter 6

The next morning was brighter and warmer than normal. The light shined through Boah's window, onto his motionless form. A knock came from his door. Then a female voice followed.

"Boah, are you in there?" After hearing no response, Bia slowly opened the door to see him not in the nest, but on the floor. She thought something was wrong, and rushed to him. "Boah! Are you okay!" She rolled him over to see him snoring. She huffed, seeing he was still asleep. "Really? You are unbelievable." She kicked him a little, causing him to wake up, still half asleep.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He looked to the bird who had startled through his slightly opened eyes to see his girlfriend. He gave a nervous smile. "Hey Bia. When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. Can't believe you were still asleep. Everyone else is already awake. So how do you explain how you were still asleep?" Boah looked around the room, thinking of an excuse.

"Ummm... I went to sleep late at night."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Couldn't get to sleep because of all the lights and the sounds of the city. Very unsettling. It's just so... so... I can't even describe it." He put on a fake sad face, hoping to convince her. Of course, no one could lie to her. But for his sake, she pretended to be convinced.

"Okay. Whatever you say." She turned to leave, though stopped when she noticed that he wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"I'm sorry. Where are we going?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is today. We were going to tell someone about a little something to do with us. We talked about it yesterday. So let's get going now, shall we?" Boah sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of it.

"Well, might as well get it over with." They went out of Boah's room to tell Bia's parents of their relationship.

* * *

><p>Jewel was covering the wound of her patient. The patient, a small mcaw, had been in an outpost along with a few others when a small Sentinel strike force attacked them. Her patient had one wing severely burnt by beam, and then was stabbed several times in different places on his body. Because of how bad the wounds are, she couldn't do it alone. She looked around for help, but everyone was busy with the other wounded. She almost lost hope before she heard someone behind her.<p>

"Hey mom. Can I tell you-"

"Good you're here. I need your help." She pulled Bia over to her patient so she could help. "Quickly. Cover this wound while I heal here." Bia struggled to stop the blood, so Boah came over and helped. The way he put his wing on hers, as well as how they looked to each other, gave Jewel the idea of what Bia was going to tell her. Once the wound was healed, Jewel began healing the wound Bia was covering, allowing her and Boah to clean themsleves. Once the patient was healed, he left him to rest so she could clean herself. She left the bed of her patient and went over to an area with basins, where Boah and Bia were talking. She managed to hear the conversation as she hid around a corner.

"We have to tell her. It's now or never."

"But why do we have to?"

"Because it's the right thing. What are you afraid of?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I would like to know." Jewel could tell Bia was getting much more angrier than her usual self. Then Boah raised his voice against her.

"Your father! That's what scares me! i mean, don't those claws ever scare you?"

"Yes, sometimes. Look, please, for me?" Boah was about to answer before Bia spoke again. "Mom, I know your there. You can come out."

"How did you know I was there?" Both Jewel and Boah looked confused. Bia pointed to her head, gesturing towards her mind which contained her power.

"Oh. Right." Jewel walked over to her daughter who still looked upset from the argument only seconds before. The awkward silence continued between them. After some time, Boah raised a wing to his beak and faked a cough. This got the others attention. He looked to Bia, then to her mother in a way that tried to get her to remember something, which she did.

"Right. Almost forgot." Bia walked up to her mother. "So mom, I have something to tell you."

"Is it something personal?"

"Yes."

"Does it have to do with a certain macaw." Bia's expression changed, showing she was more nervous.

"Yes."

"Is this macaw a boy who's name starts with B, and is standing nearby?" Both Boah and Bia blushed more, moving closer together.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

"I've known for some time. It's actually very obvious." The young couple blushed, realizing everyone probably knew. "Don't worry, I'm probably the only one." She saw behind the kids that Blu approaching, currently talking to another bird. She was worried of how he would react. "I'll explain it to him. You two go out, enjoy the day." As the two birds left Jewel's view, Blu came up behind her, picking her up and swinging her around. She stared into his dark brown eyes, watching his cheerful, loving face. Blu did the same to Jewel.

"Hello Bluey. How was your day?"

"Fine. No trouble in the morning patrol. Found two more survivors. Today has started out well. How was your day, honey?"

"Great. I helped out with some of those birds that were attacked, and learned something new."

"And what is that, my love?"

"I'll tell you, as long as you don't freak out." This made Blu very cautious.

"Okay? Why?" he asked in an unsure tone.

"Well, Bia has a boyfriend."

"Who is it?" Jewel frowned at how he said it. _I knew this was going to happen. _She hesitated for a moment before answering him.

"Boah. Her and Boah are now together. Got any problems with it?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm actually happy for them, as well as surprised. I never expected those two to be together." Jewel put on a smile. "But..."Jewel's smile turned to a frown as he continued. "I might teach him some manners." Jewel was about to hit him when he quickly raised his wings while nervously laughing. "Kidding! Just kidding. But I will have a little chat with him. But not now. Maybe tomorrow." The couple embraced each other before going off to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"The sunset is really nice today" whispered Bia to Boah. It was nearing the end of the day, so to end it they decided to watch the sunset on the roof, together. But they were not alone.<p>

"I see we're not the only love birds up here" called a voice from somewhere nearby.

"Tiago, be nice. She's your sister." Bia looked past Boah to see her brother Tiago with his girlfriend, Pearl.

"Hey Pearl. Having fun teaching my brother some manners?"

"You know it, girl. On the outside, he is just an annoying little rascal, but on the inside, he is caring and loving. You should hear all the pick up lines he has."

"And they've all worked." Pearl gave Tiago a quick glare. "Well, most of them, anyway. So, how is it with you two B-birds. Have you, you know." Pearl looked shocked at what he had just said and slapped the back of his head. "Ow. I was just curious."

"Don't you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a cat."

"Don't try and outsmart me. You can't outsmart anybody, especially your sister." Before the arguing got out of hand, Bia stopped them.

"Hey you two. Stop it!. Can't you see that we should enjoy the sunset, not argue. Save it for when you're alone. Seriously, just a bit of peace and quiet is so hard to come by these days. Don't you agree, Boah?"

"Oh yes. With all this war, we can't afford luxuries like these. This may be the last time we see a sunset as beautiful as this, so let's just enjoy it. Can you do it?" The angry couple looked at each other, then sighed. Pearl met Tiago's eyes with her own.

"I can't stay mad at you. And they're right, we should enjoy it. So let's just relax." The couples cuddled each other as the sun set, leaving the city cloaked in darkness.

* * *

><p>Ghoul sat in the dimmed room, reading the parchment in front of him on the small desk. It was a message from a friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. The message sounded urgent. He read over it again to make sense of it.<p>

_**Dear Ghoul,**_

_**I have heard rumors that you now lead a large group of survivors. I am in need of help. Send either yourself or Sapphire with a group of others, including Tipa and Blu. This task requires these two, plus some others, who you can choose. I need at least twenty to come. Meet me in my old home. You know where. This may be our last hope.**_

_**Sincerely, Fortune.**_

Ghoul placed the parchment down, thinking over what it read. _In need of help. Tipa and Blu. Old home. _In his mind, the last sentence went over in his mind again. _This may be our last hope._He realized where he meant, and stood up from the desk, picking the message. He went over to the door, and opened it, leaving the room to find Sapphire. He found her in her room, sitting in her nest. she was reading over a report from a patrol not long ago. She looked up from the report to see him in the doorway.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in." He walked over to the nest and sat in it next to her.

"Sapphire, I need to discuss an urgent matter with you." He handed her the piece of paper and watched as she scanned through it. He could tell she was done since her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you want me to take Blu and Tipa, along with at least twenty others to meet Fortune to help in this urgent matter. So where do we go?"

"Easy. Sapph, you're going to Rio."


	7. Chapter 7: Last Hope

Chapter 7

The next morning was very busy. Everyone had been given a job to do. In Blu's room, his family plus a few others were helping him get ready. Except for Jewel and Blu, who were arguing.

"Why can't we go? We're a family, and families stick together. You have said that yourself a few times. So let us come." Blu looked away from her to avoid showing his face, along with his emotion.

"No, I can't. I have to protect you. If one of you got hurt, I couldn't live with myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, but you don't. We stick together, no matter what. We don't want to feel useless. So please, let us come?" Before Blu could continue arguing, another voice joined in.

"Let them come, Blu. We need all the help we can get." Both Jewel and Blu turned their attention to Ghoul, who stood at the door. "Excuse my intrusion. I did not mean to, but the argument sounded urgent. I agree with Jewel. Would you rather them stay here alone, even though I stay."

"Yes, I would rather that more than their death."

"We have no wounded, so no longer require Jewel's aid, and she would be useful. Fortune may also wish to see Bia, so only Tiago and Carla will be left. Do you want them alone?" Blu opened his beak to speak, but paused, thinking of what words were to come out. Jewel looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Fine, they can come." Jewel embraced Blu out of happiness. "But if they die, it's on your head. Understand?"

"Crystal clear." Ghoul turned and left the two birds as they went to help prepare.

* * *

><p>In another room, Sapphire was choosing the ones that would accompany the group. In front of her stood the birds she hand picked. From left to right stood ten birds. First was a muscular Scarlet macaw called Brawler. Next was a set of twin Blue and Yellow macaws named Lian and Kian, then a Kestrel known as Tranq for his ability to put his foes to sleep and a Lear's macaw called Shocker. After was Cockatiel named Scorch along with Logan,Stalker, Cody and Boah. They stood at attention as she briefed them.<p>

"Remember, our mission is to escort and protect. Then Fortune will be in charge once we arrive. If you do not know, our destination is Fortune's home. It will be a four day journey if we have no interruptions, which will be highly likely. So be on watch for any suspicious activity. This may be a one-way trip, so say goodbyes to friends and family. Any questions?" The team continued to stay quiet. "Okay then. Feel free to ask me anything after the briefing, and good luck. All of you. Dismissed." The team left the room, leaving Sapphire alone. She was about to leave before a smaller bird stepped in her way.

"Hello Sapph. Are you ready?"

"Yes Ghoul, but i'm letting them say their goodbyes first. This may be a one-way trip. So I guess this is goodbye." They both looked to the ground, thinking of something to say. Ghoul looked up to his life long friend.

"It's been a long run. Lots of regrets. I'm guessing the same with you. Anything you want to get off your chest."

"Just one thing. It was an honor to live side by side with you, brother."

"The honor was mine, sister." As if their death was very close, they hugged like it was last time they would see each other.

"I'll miss you" cried Sapphire as she hugged her friend.

"I'll miss you as well." They broke the hug, looking to each others faces. "See you on the other side."

"Same to you." They shared one more hug before splitting up.

* * *

><p>At least half an hour has passed since Blu and his family had finished preparations. Blu stood alongside the team, which wore defensive armor and weapons such as metallic claws and blades on wings. At least, most of the team was present..<p>

"Where is Cody?" The team looked around, trying to find him. Blu spotted him flying in towards them.

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled. Lil didn't want to let me go. Neither did the little one." He landed in the spot that was saved for him. "Well, I'm here. Are we leaving, or are we just gonna be left standing around. Your choice, of course."

"Not yet." The team turned their heads to the voice, where Ghoul stood. "First, a farewell." Ghoul went over to a tall stack of crates, watching over the room. "All of you have been chosen as our final hope. You all have been in tough situations, lost friends and family and have almost died yourself. But nothing like this has ever occurred." Ghoul took a pause, watching everyone closely. "But now is not the time to grieve. Now is not the time to let grudges and vengeance take hold. Now is not the time we hide. Now, we come from the shadows and into the light. Now, we take the fight to them. Now...we end this war. Now go, and win this war! Save the world!" As he was finishing his speech, the team left the building through a large window, everyone cheering behind them. Ghoul watched them leave, then whispered in prayer.

"Be safe, and good luck."

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, the team of eighteen birds had reached the city outskirts. They had managed to slip out unnoticed because of several distractions by some patrols. Blu flew to the front where Sapphire was positioned in the formation.<p>

"So, what's our first stop?"

"Our first stop is a small area close to New York. The area that splits South and North America is filled with Sentinel patrols, so we have to go around. We will be getting a supply restock there. That is all you need to know. Go back to your family. They need you."

"Yes ma'am." Blu flew back from the front to the middle where his family was flying. He stopped next to Jewel who had noticed him fly back to her.

"So? Where are we going?"

"Outskirts of New York. I think the kids should rest until we reach the area. It'll be a few hours." As Jewel put the kids to sleep on her back along with Stalker who had two of them, Blu went over to Cody. "How you feeling, wingman?"

"Just great, knowing that we face impossible odds against thousands of near indestructible robots with a small group of birds. So yeah, just great. How bout you? You good too?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Blu looked beside him to see Jewel with Boah and Bia on her back and Stalker with Tiago and Carla on his. "Do you think I've made the right choice?" Cody gave a confused look to Blu.

"What about?"

"About bringing them. Was it the right decision? And don't lie to me." Cody stared in front of him, thinking about what to say.

"Well, that depends. They might die, but at least you die together."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"But if you left them, then they would have to live with you being killed. And also, what if the safe house was attacked. Would they stand a chance?"

"No. I guess not. Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for my wingman." The team continued to fly, the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

><p>When they were in the city, Bia sensed something nearby. She went close to her father, trying not to act suspicious. "Um, dad?"<p>

"Yes honey. What is it?"

"I think we're being followed."

"I've had the feeling we were. I'll inform Stalker. Thank you for the information." Blu drifted back to where Stalker was. As he did, he caught some movement behind the group. "Movement behind us. At least three targets. Break off and hit them from behind. I'll inform Sapphire."

"Yes sir." When the right moment arrived, Stalker quickly broke off into a nearby building. Blu went up to the front next to Sapphire.

"We're being followed. Stalker has broken off to engage from behind. Me and Cody will engage from the front while you lead the team ahead."

"Good plan. Alright, I think you should go now if you want to catch them off guard." Blu gave Cody a nod, then darted behind the group, seeing Stalker coming at them from the building. He heard Sapphire yell something out, but couldn't hear over the rush of the wind against him. When they were close, he saw a glimpse of something red before hearing a loud voice.

"NOW!" Blu looked on his left to see two birds headed for him. He looked at Cody to see he had the same problem. At the last moment, they both dropped down, avoiding the ambush as the attacking birds rammed into each other. They both went around to where Stalker headed to see him in combat with three birds. Stalker seemed to be winning until something hit him in the back. He fell forward, revealing a dart in his back. Blu saw the source, a bird with a blow pipe hidden in some rubble.

"Cody! Get down!" Cody ducked just as a dart flew over his head.

"Nice call." They went back to back, watching around. "Okay mate. Here's the plan. You distract them, and I go around taking out the dart blowers. Good."

"Better than no plan. Let's do this." Cody went to his shadow form as Blu launched himself towards a nearby bird, knocking him to the ground. "Cody. Non-lethal." He saw Cody pop up behind a bird aiming at him and quickly knocked him out.

"Right. No killing. Easy enough." Cody disappeared again before striking another down while Blu knocked two more down. Blu turned when he heard something behind him, seeing a bird standing before him.

"Hello there. Care to meet my brothers?" One second there was one, then the next, multiple duplicates came out from him. "Cause they want to meet you. Get him." The clones charged at Blu, only to be laying on the floor a few seconds later. Before he struck the duplicator, he was hit out of the way by a blast of air. He saw a bird holding his wings out to his sides, wind rushing past him. This gave Blu an idea. _They're mutants._

"Cody! Stand down!" He stopped Cody before he could knock another out. "Show them who we are." Blu and Cody slowly took off their masks to show their true selves. "See. We are living creatures, just like you."

"I see you have met my contact." Blu looked up to see Sapphire with the rest of the group along with some others. A macaw next to her stepped forward, obviously in command.

"Stand down. These are our guests." The attackers backed off from Blu and Cody who were holding Stalker up. "Sorry for the confusion. We have to be extra wary in these parts. Do not worry. Your friend is only unconscious. He will be awake in a an hour. I'm sorry if this interferes with your schedule" he said, apologizing to Sapphire.

"It is okay, friend. We just need rest and supplies" replied Sapphire. The leader nodded in response.

"Of course. Quickly, follow me to our base. You will be safe there." The birds left the area, unaware of a nearby watcher.


	8. Chapter 8: Going to Miami

Chapter 8

It was almost night in the city. Sapphire looked to her left towards the leader of her contact. He had said his name was Lincoln, which wasn't so surprising. He was an american bird. He also mentioned a family, but did not say who was in it, which made her curious. She moved herself closer to him, seeing he took no notice. "Um, excuse me?" He jumped a bit, getting slightly shocked from her sudden appearance. "You have told us who you are, but nothing of your family?"

"I have a wife and two kids, one an adult now and the other is only a year old. I also have a brother. That's it really. How about you?"

"Brother, yes. But by blood, no." He looked at her, confused.

"How do you have a brother but no one related?"

"We grew up together. Both of our families are dead, so we became orphans. He found me, and saved me from being killed. He's like a brother to me, and I am a sister to him. This is probably the first time we've been so far apart, and I already miss him a lot." He nodded slowly in acknowledge, taking everything in.

"So why are you here then?"

"A... friend sent for us. We may have a way to end this war, so are seeking help. That is why we come."

"I see. Well, then all of our resources are at your disposal."

"Thank you for this. We feel very welcomed by you."

"As you should." Lincoln looked ahead. Sapphire followed his gaze to see a bay of water. "We are almost there." They rounded a building, now heading to a large statue. "Welcome...to Lady Liberty." They flew toward the statue which Lincoln made their home. "We have lived here for some time now. Not many survivors have come rough here, so we don't have many living here. But with not many comes lots of supplies to share, which we have. I hope you enjoy your stay." As they flew around, they saw the damage on the statue. One arm was off, bits had fallen off, showing the structure inside and the large torch was smashed. "The torch is my room. You may rest in the head. We have many spare beds, and with your friend unconscious, you may be a while."

"I see. We won't take too much of your time, but we also need something else from you." Lincoln landed on an arm along with Sapphire so they could.

"What is it you need?"

"We are gathering as many as we can. When the signal comes, we ask you be ready for battle. We expect there will be battles around the world as the Sentinels last effort to stop us. We can't let them win."

"What is it you plan to do?"

"We do not know, but it could endanger everyone on this planet, so we must all play our part and be ready. Can you do that?"

"I will do what I can. Go and rest. You'll need it." On the way, Sapphire saw an familiar friend. "Steela? Is that you?" The falcon turned to face who had called her name.

"Sapphire? Never expected to find you here." They shared a friendly hug before asking more questions.

"Steela, what are you doing here?"

"We had to come here. Me and my team are still alive. What are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission to save the world. We are stopping here, then heading to our next stop."

"Where might that be."

"Our next stop is Miami." Steela looked as if she had suffered a blow.

"No, you can't."

"Why? What happened?"

"That's where we came from. When we first arrived, there were families. Chicks, mostly. About two weeks ago, though, I was on patrol. We saw smoke near the base, and when we arrived we...we-" Steela couldn't hold it in anymore as she collapsed to the floor, crying. "They were everywhere. The chicks, just everywhere, not moving, eyes staring. It was horrible." Sapphire tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you for the warning." Sapphire was about to leave, but Steela called to her.

"Wait. I want to come." Sapphire turned back to her friend. "I want to come and avenge them. I did patrols there, and know my way around. There are several small outposts. We could go to one of them. Please, let me come." Sapphire managed a smile.

"I was actually going to ask before we left, so of course. Come on, let's go and rest." They left and headed for the top of the statue.

* * *

><p>At night, all was quiet. Everyone but Blu was asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking. Thinking of what was coming in time. His thoughts were interrupted by movement behind him. He felt wings wrap around his waist, giving him an idea of who it was. H =e turned himself to look into Jewel's eyes. Worry filled them."Hello honey."<p>

"Why are you up? Is something wrong? And tell me the truth." Blu looked out the window again, his wife at his side.

"This. This is what's wrong. The world has been destroyed. The world we wanted our kids to grow in, now a wasteland of death and destruction. So many have died, but hardly any are alive. So many have died, their deaths in vain. I-I just can't think with all this stuff happening. This war. So much lost. So many killed. I-I c-can't handle all this. I just can't!" He fell into Jewel's wings, breaking down.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Everything will be fine." He continued to cry through the night, unaware his kids were waken, silently listening to what was happening.

* * *

><p>The next day, the team woke early. With Lincoln and a few others help, they managed to pack up their supplies and prepare to leave. Before they left, they said their goodbyes. Sapphire was personally speaking with Lincoln about important matters. "Once again, we thank you for your hospitality."<p>

"It was not much. Just a few supplies and some rest, though it is better than what those Sentinels would give. They'd just give you scraps and leave you lying in the dirt. I guess anything is better than that." Sapphire noticed the others were finished, and was about to leave. Lincoln quickly pulled her back down to him. "I know who you are and I want to know, what changed you? And also, why wage a war over an argument that could have been won diplomatically." He looked down, then back to her with teary eyes. "You remember when I said I have a brother? Well, I should have said had, because he was killed. He wasn't a mutant, but I still loved him as a brother, then I receive news he was killed in an attack by mutants against the cure. I spent years hunting them, till I found out who had killed him. But seeing how you have changed, I have one thing to say." He inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "I forgive you." As he said that, Sapphire felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was foolish back then, not knowing right from wrong. But then he came along." She pointed a feather towards Blu. "He guided all that was left on the right path. He saved us, and helped us help others. If it wasn't for him, the world would have lost a lot more lives. But he prevented this, sending us to different corners of the globe, warning others of the incoming threat. We saved lives because we believed in him. And now, we thank him. So should everyone, for he risked everything. His life, his friends, his family and even his very soul. This has changed him, physically and psychologically, changing him from a nervous nerd bird to a hero, a leader. Maybe even the world's savior. Sure there are some things that haven't changed, but it's for the best. There are always ups and downs in life. His life has experienced what his past life, if he never changed, would take hundreds of lifetimes to experience. There will be books about him in the future, and they will sing songs and produce stories of his heroics. For he has guided us through this, and will continue to do so till either the end of his time or the world's end. Whichever comes first. He is a special bird. He was destined for this. As were we all." Lincoln seemed inspired by her speech of Blu. His life so simple, yet it changed so quickly, both in bad and good ways. He is what a true leader is. A warrior. A hero.

* * *

><p>The team had begun their trip. They had received their supplies as well as a new member and some information on their destination, which would have them go across a body of water towards Florida. Even though Miami was overrun, they were determined to go through. It was the only way they could think of to pick up supplies, or risk going across the ocean to Africa to go around, which would result in exhaustion and starvation. But to some, it was just as boring.<p>

"Are we there yet?" asked Boah before being shushed by Bia. Blu looked at Boah, who was sitting on Jewel's back while Bia was on Blu's back.

Blu once again asked him calmly to stop."No, but soon we will be. Now please stop asking. It's the 20th time you've asked."

"But I'm just so darn bored. There is nothing to do except sleep or enjoy the scenery, which are both boring."

"Then dream of something you like."

"I can't dream on command. That's a stupid idea." Another minute passed in silence before being broken once more.

"Are we there yet?" Blu groaned in frustration.

"I wish Bou was here"he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Blu boy?"asked Boah. "I didn't hear that." That made Blu snap. He let Bia off so he could have a little chat with Boah. He launched himself at him, taking Boah off of Jewel, surprising everyone.

"Now look you",growled Blu with anger on his face, "first of all, you are a boy, not me. Second of all, I tried to be nice and get to know you for Bia's sake, but now you've gone too far." Bia flew onto her father, trying to stop him.

"Please dad, stop! Don't hurt him!"

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to teach him a lesson." When Blu finished his sentence, he saw Boah's pupils had shrunk in fear.

"You will not dare do such a thing" Jewel growled at Blu. This made Blu back off.

"Fine, but one more muck up, and it's me, him and a ring around us. No. Questions. Asked. And no backing out." He closed the distance between him and Boah. "Do I make myself clear?" Boah nodded quickly through fear. "Good. Then we understand each other. Let's continue on then, shall we?" The group continued on as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>The group stopped at the coast of Florida to have a quick rest. Worried about Blu, Jewel flew up beside him. "What was that about?" Blu acted as if nothing had happened.<p>

"What was what about?" Jewel glared at him, trying to intimidate him, but with no progress.

"You know what."

"May you refresh my mind."

"I know what you're doing, and you aren't getting out of it this time. Now, what happened with you and Boah?" Blu started to feel angered again.

"You want to know. You want to know what happened! I blew my top. I let my rage get the better of me. I! GOT! ANGRY!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Jewel yelled back, making herself look intimidating. "You only have yourself to blame! You couldn't control yourself, just like now! Just be yourself, please, for me?"

"I lost my self long ago." He looked down at the ground. "I don't even know who I am anymore." Jewel used a wing to lift his head to eye level.

"But I do. You are Blu. A husband, a father, a leader. A hero. And my one and only." She leaned in, leading to them sharing a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Blu felt all the anger had disappeared, replaced with love and joy.

"I'm sorry. I should never have acted the way I did."

"Okay, I forgive you, but isn't there another you should apologize to?"

"Right. I will go do that now." He was about to leave, but Jewel held onto him.

"Maybe not just yet. He needs some time alone before you apologize. For now, let's enjoy some time alone."

"As you wish my Jewel."

* * *

><p>Far from the group, a lone figure watched. This figure had stalked them all the way from the beginning of the trip, and will continue. It's glinting face showed no emotion. It's steel body showed no sign of exhaustion. And it's glowing red eyes watched it's target. Soon, it's mission will be completed. All it needed was to watch. And wait.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal and Greed

Chapter 9

A few hours after they reached Florida, they had found Miami. But what they saw shocked them. The roads were filled with craters. Buildings now rubble. Cars laid threw the streets. The whole group looked in horror, especially Steela. She felt her heart pumping rapidly, remembering her experience only a few weeks ago. "I told you it was bad. Miami was hit hard. The humans didn't stand a chance. The birds, however, with a little warning, managed to hold out. No life but a few birds in outposts are left. Humans are all wiped out. But the Sentinels left, only leaving small outposts and patrols." Steela saw someone approaching from a distance.

"Steela? I did not expect you to be back." A pigeon landed in front of them.

"Everyone, this is Nate. He was another survivor from the attack." She gave a friendly hug to the pigeon, who returned it. "It's good to see you made it out alive. I thought you died."

"Well, obviously I didn't."

"Wait, where's your family?"

"Well, I only made it out alone. They...weren't so lucky. But I've gotten over that now. Besides, we're all going to die anyway, so may as well live as much as possible. Am I right?" The group stayed silent. "No? Okay then. If that's what you think." Nate turned his attention back to Steela. "So Steel, what do you need?" Sapphire came forward to answer.

"We need supplies and shelter until tonight. We are on an urgent mission."

"Well, that might be a bit hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, the group I'm staying with aren't mutants, like me. The problem is after the attack, this little group doesn't like them anymore. In fact, if given the chance, they might turn you over. Only me and a few others stand in their way. So far, they've been under control, but for how long, I do not know. You might have to try somewhere else." Steela put a wing on his shoulder.

"Wait. The mission, it's a chance to save the world. Do this for us, for me. For everyone." He stood, thinking.

"Well, I guess Martha and the kids would want me to. Sure, why not. I mean, your my only friend I got left."

"What about the others that help you."

"Them? They only do it for their families. Everyone actually doesn't like me. But I'm used to it now." Nate had a quick look at the surroundings before getting ready to leave. "We should go now. It's getting dark." Nate led the team through the destruction of what was once called Miami, now a no-mans land.

* * *

><p>At the outpost entrance, a bird stood guard. It was an osprey named Oscar. He heard some flying outside. "Nate, you there? What took you so-" he stopped when he saw the other birds behind Nate. "Okay, who are they?"<p>

"They're friends. They need supplies and shelter." Oscar walked around them, looking them up and down with his eyes. "

"They don't look like Sentinels." He sniffed the air around them. "Smell normal. Feel normal. I guess they're clear." Oscar stepped aside, watching them closely. "You may proceed." When they were inside, Sapphire went up to where Nate was.

"What was with him?"

"Oscar? He's knows the difference between Sentinels and the living. He somehow knows the differences, and I don't ask, because it has saved us many times." The group earned lots of attention as they went through the shelter. "Just keep a low profile. Try not to be suspicious. They'll probably call the enemy on you. These days you don't know who to trust, because those you can't are either a Sentinel or will sell you out to the them. There are other bad things, but they are the worst. Trust me, I know."

"Nate. I heard you were back." A female crow came down from above to land in front of the group. "And you brought guests. Without my consent."

"I am sorry, but they needed shelter and supplies. Just a bit of food."

"We hardly have any for ourselves. How do we know they aren't with the Sentinels." There was murmuring from the surrounding crowd. Sapphire stepped forward to the crow.

"We mean no harm. We are on a mission that could end this war."

"Lots have tried the same. All are now carcasses littering the world. If you think you can win, go right ahead. We will give you shelter, but no supplies. Now go and rest, before I change my mind." Nate bowed to his superior then led the team to a room filled with nests.

"Here is your sleeping quarters. You leave in three hours." Nate went to leave before looking back over his shoulder. "I am sorry about the supplies. I wish there was more I could do." He closed the door behind him, leaving the group in darkness.

* * *

><p>First, there was black all around. Blu couldn't see anything. His eyes slowly adjusted to see he was in room. The same room he just went to sleep in. But there was one difference. It was empty. He stepped out of his nest onto something wet, but he simply ignored, going to the slightly opened door which had light coming through. He pushed on the door, then was engulfed in smoke. Getting as low as possible, he crawled through the shelter. He heard screams in the distance. Screams of pain and suffering. One of the screaming voices drew his attention.<p>

"I'm coming Jewel!" He got up off the floor, hoping his mask could take most of the smoke. But it didn't help much. He couldn't stop himself from coughing. Between coughs, he called out continuously. "Jewel!" After much walking, he made it outside to find the others before him. On the ground. Motionless. He looked up to see Jewel on the bladed wing of a Sentinel. One he has never seen. Then, it spoke.

"None can change their fate. For you must change the past to change the future." The Sentinel lunged for him, it's shadow covering him in darkness.

* * *

><p>Jewel was startled by something kicking against her. Then she woke when she felt a pain combined with something cold. She screamed in pain, then was pulled by someone away from a struggling Blu. She looked to her belly to see three deep marks, blood pouring from them. She used her power to seal it then went to Blu, but was stopped.<p>

"Don't Jewel! He's dangerous like this! He could kill you!" Cody held her back as Steela and Brawler held him down. Lian and Kian created a barrier around him to prevent him from hurting others. "Tranq. You know what to do." Tranq nodded at Sapphire and plucked a feather from himself. He held the pointed end and jabbed it into Blu, calming him down. Cody let go of Jewel, letting her hold and embrace Blu who was slowly coming awake.

"Mate, it took almost all of us to hold you down. You are damn strong." The drowsy Blu looked past Jewel at Cody.

"I guess I am. What happened?"

"You...um...went crazy in your sleep. Now don't freak out, but you kinda hurt Jewel-"

"WHAT!" Blu began to freak out while Jewel tried to calm him.

"I'm okay. Blu, I'm okay. It was just a scratch. It's healed now. So just calm down." Blu relaxed himself, slowly drifting into sleep. "That's it. Go to sleep." Jewel got off of Blu once he was asleep. "I'm going to sleep over here." Cody sat himself next to Blu's nest.

"I'll watch him. You all just rest." He leaned close to Blu and whispered to him. "I'll watch you mate. Cause we're wingmen, and we wingmen stick together." He pulled a small crate over to sit on as he watched over his friend.

* * *

><p>Sapphire woke to someone shaking her, whispering to her. "Hey. Wake up mate." She slowly opened her eyes to see the outline of a bird. "Come on. Wake up." When her eyes adjusted, she saw that the bird was Cody. "Listen, I think those birds know about us. I overheard some talking about catching us. I think they want us out. Gone. Dead. They don't care. As long as we're gone." Sapphire leaned up from her nest.<p>

"What do we do?"

"I thought you might know." Before she could answer, someone came through the door. Nate went over to Sapphire and Cody.

"You need to leave. At least fifty Sentinels are approaching. Our leader called them in, but she is stupid. She doesn't know that they will be killed as well as you. Me and some others have prepared some supplies. We will hold them back." They heard the tapping of talons and some yelling down the hall. "Quickly! Now!" He ran down the hall with some others as Sapphire and Cody woke the group up. When everyone was awake, Sapphire gathered everyone.

"Alright, listen up. We need to leave. An army of Sentinels are approaching, and almost every survivor in this building are going to try to stop us. Nate has gathered some others to hold them back. Gather everything we have. He has extra supplies waiting for us. Understand?" The group gave a quick nod. "Good. Now let's move!" The team gathered all they could carry and hurried out of the room. They started down the hall to be stopped by one of the other survivors. Before he could alert the shelter, Nate came running at him, knocking him to the ground. As he tried to hold the bird down, he yelled out to the team.

"GO! NOW!" The team went past him, noticing another bird coming to help him. "Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Help them!"

"But Nate-"

"That is an order! Now go!" The other bird reluctantly left Nate, chasing after the group.

"Wait! Stop!" Tranq turned, ready to tranquilize the bird, but Sapphire raised a wing in front of him. The bird stopped in front of them, ready to help. "I'm with Nate. He sent me to help. I'll lead you to the supplies." The team let the bird through, then followed him towards the supplies. On the way, there was chaos. Birds that sided with Nate fought against the other survivors while they both fought Sentinels.

"Hey mate. You know that saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Blu turned to Cody at his question.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I don't think it applies here." Blu nodded at the fact that he was right.

"This is what happens in war. Instead of joining together, they fight each other out of greed and jealousy. This is how we will lose. This is how the world ends. With war. With greed and jealousy. With death." The team stopped at a window, which allowed them to see the chaos outside. "That is what happens when you put your trust in your enemy. They betray you, seeing that your usefulness is now zero. Then they dispose of you. Wipe you from the planets surface, just the way they did with everything else." Blu went over to Sapphire as the group continued on. "How can you be sure Fortune's plan will work?"

"I trust him. And so do you. He is our only hope. And hope is a very rare resource at these times. A luxury we can't afford to lose. Hope is what defines us. Without hope, we are no better then them." Ahead of them, there was a large room.

"In there!" There was a smash from behind, then a Sentinel came through the wall. "Go! Now!" The team ran ahead to the supplies, packing them in their packs. "This ones mine." The bird charged the Sentinel head on, getting beaten. He saw the team was leaving. He saw Steela look back.

"Tell Nate...thank you." The bird showed his last smile.

"Of course. When we reach up above, I'll tell him." He watched as Steela left, then saw the light, and felt the cold fingers of death.

* * *

><p>The battle was long and fierce. The Sentinels had won, leaving no survivors. Except one. The lead Sentinel walked over to a pigeon lying on the ground. It scanned him, looking through databases. It identified him as Nate. A non-mutant, helper to mutants. Multiple warrants. "You have helped the mutants. This crime, combined with all other crimes committed by you leads to death. Do you have anything to say against these accusations?" Nate coughed a bit, already close to death.<p>

"Only one thing." He looked the Sentinel in the eyes, pulling himself up. "Suck it." Then he felt a quick, sharp pain in his chest. He looked to see the Sentinels bladed wing had been impaled into his chest. He fell to the floor, gasping his last breath. Another Sentinel stood beside the leader.

"Continue the mission. Wait for the right moment."

"As you wish. They will not escape their fate." The Sentinels left the area, leaving the dead to rest.


	10. Chapter 10: Fortune's Plan

Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in some time. I have been busy with school and started on another story and once I start I have to finish. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The entire trip after Miami was silent. They felt tired of the long flight and were all shocked from the attack, even though it has only been two days since. Today was the final day. All the survivors were killed from either trying to help them or capture them. Steela silently mourned the loss of a friend. Her friend, Nate, had sacrificed himself to save them. They had watched from a distance as the battle was fought. Watched the other survivors die in the massacre against the Sentinels. Sapphire saw that Steela was mourning, and felt worried for her. She flew over next to her, which Steela didn't notice.<p>

"Hey Steel-" Steela freaked out of her trance, almost stopping mid flight.

"Don't do that! I almost died from a heart attack." Sapphire laughed at how she reacted from hearing her name.

"Sorry. Just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Do you really want to hear the truth?"

"Yes, I would like to. Please."

"Fine. I'm sad, okay. I lost a friend who tried to save us by sacrificing himself. They were all killed, murdered, mauled, impaled. All dead."

"We all lose friends. But do not cry for him, for his death was not in vain, because we will win. Even if it means the death of many. That's what happens in war. Sacrifices are made. Betrayals happen. Innocents die. It's a thing you should be used to in this time. Now, it's just an average part of life."

"I guess you're right, but it's hard to get used to. I mean sure, something dies everyday, but it isn't a friend everyday. These days it is, and also in brutal ways. And also, this isn't war. This is survival against genocide. Too many have died."

"I agree. That is why we meet with Fortune. So that we can end it, allowing all others to be free." Sapphire saw that they had almost reached the meeting place. She turned herself around to look back at the others. "We're almost there!"

"YES! Finally, I won't be so bored." Blu shot an annoyed look at the excited Boah who completely ignored him. But inside, he also felt glad to be finally there. "After weeks of flying, we finally made it!" Bia quickly whispered something in his ear. "Wait, it's only been five days? Oh wow. I get bored fast."

"You don't say" said Cody. Everyone but Boah laughed at Cody.

"Yeah. Ha ha, very funny" Boah said sarcastically. "Let's all laugh the stupid bird." Bia stopped laughing and flew over to the sulking bird.

"Hey, nothing to be upset about. It was only a joke."

"Well I didn't find it funny." Bia just smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He's expression went happy, his cheeks showing red through his white feathers.

"Feel better."

"Much better." Sapphire stopped, causing the group to stop as well.

"We are almost there!" Stalker came up beside her. "What do you see?" Stalker closed his eyes, then opened them, revealing glowing red eyes, giving the ability to see thermal vision. He spotted something through the trees, but nothing cold like metal.

"No metal, but there are some heat signatures. We should be careful."

"Understood." She turned towards the rest of the group. "Alright, we're going in. Everyone be ready for combat." She signaled Stalker and Tranq to cover the trees, watching their flank. The rest of them dived after Sapphire into a small clearing, landing on the ground. Their eyes searched the surrounding area. To their eyes, it was clear. Blu saw something odd behind Cody. It looked as if something was there. Something...transparent. The sudden realization made Blu charge at the invisible figure, tackling him to the ground. As they hit the ground, several hidden birds charged the group. Tranq and Stalker intercepted a few, knocking them into trees. A fireball was heading towards Jewel, which was then deflected by Lian's force field ability. Jewel looked over at Lian.

"Thanks."

"Anytime for a friend." Lian turned just in time to deflect another fireball from her. Jewel saw Blu was on the ground, being held down by a large bird. She rammed herself into, sending it stumbling a few steps backwards. She helped Blu up off the ground and turned to the big one.

"Thanks for the help, honey."

"Anything for you, Blu." The large bird charged, but froze when someone yelled.

"STOP!" All the birds turned to the source of the sound. On a branch not far up, a small cloaked marmoset and an owl stood. Blu recognized the owl and bowed down in respect.

"Fortune" he greeted. The owl flew down to the group and bowed back. The marmoset appeared next to owl. Blu knew it was Mauro. "Mauro, good to see you." The marmoset nodded towards him, not speaking a word.

"You have arrived. I am sorry about the welcome. We expected you a day before, and with tensions against the Sentinels worsening, we have been extra careful. We've lost many, and are all on edge." Fortune looked over the group. "You must all be tired and famished. You will take you to our home." He signalled to the others with him, and three left. "They will scout ahead." He hovered off the ground, waiting for them. "Time to leave. I believe we may have attracted unwanted attention." The group took off, following Fortune. Mauro lingered behind, teleporting though the trees behind them. The trip wasn't long Fortune's refuge, which was his hollow. It was located in the dark part of the forest, which not many Sentinels went through. It was a perfect hiding place for a small number. They flew onto a small wooden Fortune had built where they were greeted by several others carrying bowls made of coconuts filled with food and water. Boah was first over.

"Yes! Food! I'm starving!" He dug his face into one of the bowls, earning a weird look from Bia. Cody followed Boah and copied what he did, also earning a weird look from Blu and Jewel. Jewel leaned over towards Blu.

"Was he ever like this in the past?" she whispered.

"No. Never. He was one for table manners." The others took their bowls and ate slowly, watching Boah and Cody swallow their food without chewing.

"Slow down please, Boah. You're going to choke."

"I'd rather die choking than die from hunger. And besides, I highly doubt I'll ch-" Before he could finish, he started choking. Blu quickly ran over and began performing the Heimlich on him. After a few seconds, the food went flying over the edge. The others watched it fly away then turned their attention to Boah, who was now gasping for air. "Okay. I'll chew my food now." Cody, after seeing Boah's choking fit, also chewed slowly.

* * *

><p>Night came upon the Amazon. The group rested earlier in the day. Blu woke early so he could check in with Fortune. As soon as he came out of the small room he was in, Fortune stood before him, scaring Blu.<p>

"You wished to see me?"

"How did you-"

"I can read minds, remember. Come on, there is much to discuss." Fortune walked back the way he came, Blu following close behind.

"Why did you call us here?"

"I have called you here because of a certain matter we must discuss. Tell me, how is the family?"

"Good, but we could be better."

"I have sensed many changes. Carla is suffering from extreme depression, Tiago has more of a fighting spirit, and Bia and Boah are closer than before. Much closer. He also thinks of Kyle as a father, and he thinks Boah as a son."

"What?" Blu was very surprised to hear this, but also confused on why they didn''t tell him.

"You did not know? My mistake. I thought they would have told, unless they thought you would be comfortable with it. Are you?"

"No, but I am a bit disappointed in them not telling me. Why wouldn't they?"

"Possibly because they thought you wouldn't agree. Now that you know, you can ask them about it later, but maybe not so quickly. You don't want to rush things, now do you?"

"No, I guess you're right." Fortune stopped at a door with Blu at his side. He opened the door and waved Blu in. Blu sat at a chair on one side of a desk while Fortune went on the other. They waited until another entered. Sapphire sat next to Blu, surprised to see him there.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here." Fortune turned in his chair to the shadows behind him. "You may come out." Out of the shadows, a young toucan showed himself.

"Tipa? How did you get here? You were with us."

"Fortune called me, so I came while you were all asleep."

"Okay Fortune, why are we here?"

"I have a hope. An idea that will end this war." He walked over from his chair to a window. "Before they arrived, we knew a war was coming. So me and Zeel made plans. One was to go back and stop the war before it began."

"You mean like time travel?" asked Blu.

"Yes, time travel. Now, we had many other plans, all of which have failed, and with Zeel's unplanned death, this is our only plan."

"How do we accomplish it?"

"The answer you seek stands before you, Blu." He waved a wing at Tipa. "You see, he doesn't only change his age. He can also...time travel."

"What!?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Next chapter may be in a few days. Once again, sorry it was late. Review if you want. See you later :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Going Back

Chapter 11

The plan sounded so simple, but impossible. Fortune's plan was to send a small team back in time to get help in the war. The team had been picked by him. It consisted of Blu, Sapphire, Cody, Tipa and Tranq. The others were to stay and help in the future. The team were following Fortune to where they were to go from. Fortune had also assembled a team of escorts to the site. Jewel, Boah and Kyle were among them. The kids were staying in Fortune's camp. They arrived in a small clearing where a platform laid.

"This machine will take you back. You are going back by 23 years back." Blu tried to guess when that was.

"That's two years after I was taken. Why then?"

"Me and Zeel had reason to believe that a group of Sentinels were around back then. You see, many other mutants had disappeared in this year. Your mission is to stop the Sentinels and get the warning of the Sentinels out earlier. When this is accomplished, we can hopefully strengthen our forces here. But we can't stop them. We don't know how to yet, but we may find a way later. But for now, this is all we can do." The team stepped onto the platform, Tipa in the center. "It will take a few minutes to get it working." He signaled to Shocker, who used his electricity to begin activating it. "Oh, and one more thing. At this time, Zeel was weak and not himself. You see, a certain experience occured. I was with him all the way, but he may take some time to convince, as well as me. Just be careful. And use the list I gave you to find certain assets. Good luck." All was going well until Stalker came back from patrolling.

"A team of Sentinels is approaching. I'd say about three minutes. How long till they are ready?"

"Four minutes. We'll need to hold them off." The escort team went into defensive positions. Kian and Lian created a force field around themselves and the area. The defense team took ambush positions while some stood in the open. They waited patiently. All was silent, besides the buzzing of the machine. A few minutes later, Stalker saw something in the sky.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Small Sentinels flew straight at the shield and exploded on it. When the barrage ended, they saw the shield was flickering.

"It isn't holding!" yelled Kian. "We need more time!" Blu was about to step off the platform to help, but Fortune stopped him.

"Any movement will make it longer. Stay where you are, no matter what." Blu obeyed and stepped back. The other Sentinels approached the shield, hovering in the air around it. A moment later, they all activated their beams. They fired at the same time, slowly breaking the shield. Lian broke off from the shield and cast another around the machine. Soon, the shield broke, smoke surrounding the area. The group waited for a sign of where the enemy was. Then it came. A laser shot through, hitting Kian. He stood, showing it was a concussion beam.

"They aren't here to kill. They're using concussion. Stand your ground!" The first Sentinel came through, only to engage in combat with Stalker. Others started coming in. Kian cast a shield around Lian, protecting her. "Protect the machine at all costs!" A Sentinel dived at him, only to be knocked away by Scorch. Scorch flew around, launching fireballs around at the oncoming Sentinels. Another headed for Kian, but was knocked away by Fortune.

"I may be old, but I can still fight." He let out a war cry before charging off into the battle. Blu watched as his friends and family flew against the waves of metal and red beams. He had to repress the urge to charge in, and he could see the others were as well. He thought they were going to make it, but then a massive pulse came through. It disabled their powers for a few seconds, which was enough for the Sentinels to get through. Since the shield absorbed most of it, Tipa activated his power with the machine, and they disappeared just before a beam could hit them.

* * *

><p>Blu felt a tingle before he appeared. He was launched far, flying through the air. He tried to gain his balance, but was too late as he crashed into a tree. He groaned in pain before falling. He yelled as he fell, landing in a pile of dead leaves. When he looked around, he saw they were in the same area as they were before they left. He also saw that he was alone.<p>

"Cody! Sapphire! Tipaaa! Anyone?"

"Over here!" Blu followed the voice and found Cody. His bottom half was showing, but his top half was in a log. "Help me! I'm stuck!"

"I can see that. Don't worry I'm coming."

"Well hurry it up! This hole is very small! I can't feel my legs!" Blu walked over and grabbed onto his legs tightly. "OW!"

"I thought you couldn't feel your legs?"

"I could feel that. I just meant I'm losing the feeling in my legs. Now hurry up!"

"Let me help." Blu looked to his side and saw Sapphire at his side. "On three. One, two, three!" They tugged on his talons until they heard a pop sound. They thought he was out, till they heard a scream of pain.

"Ahhhh! My back! You stupid-" They pulled again, this time harder. "Stop! Stop! STOP!" They stopped pulling.

"Why don't you go shadow?"

"I can't. I tried, but it isn't working. I think that pulse partly got through and got me. I'll just sit and wait."

"Okay." Blu and Sapphire started leaving before he yelled again.

"Don't leave me!"

"We have to find the others. Don't worry, you'll get out eventually." They took off, leaving him alone in the log.

* * *

><p>"Tipaaa! Bluuu! Sapphire! Cody!" Tranq sighed since no one responded. But then he heard a whimper. He ran in the direction of where it came and found Tipa, lying on the ground. "Tipa!" He ran over to his side and saw he was injured. "What happened?"<p>

"I was sent flying. I w-w-went through some trees. I t-think I broke something." Tranq tried to sit him up, but Tipa screamed in agony. Tranq laid him back down.

"You might have damaged your back. This is really bad." Tranq looked up from Tipa's injuries, looking for something or someone who could help. "Help! Anyone, please help! My friend is hurt!"

"Tranq, is that you?"

"Sapphire?"

"Yes! We're coming!" He heard the sound of beating wings and felt the breeze of someone landing behind him. "Tipa! What happened?"

"He was sent flying, like the rest of us. He has a bad back, not broken, at least I don't think he does. He needs help now."

"What'd I miss?" They all looked to see Cody standing there. "By the way, I got it back. Thanks for the help" he said, a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"No problem" Blu replied, not sensing the sarcasm. He turned back to Tipa, who was still on the ground. "Do any of you know what to do?" The others shook their heads. Sapphire got an idea. She pulled out the list Fortune had given her and looked over it. Some had names, while others had code names. She looked next to each one which had last known location. She stopped on one. The name read 'The Healer'.

"Here. This one's last known location isn't far. And it says healer, so whoever it is, they can help."

"Maybe. We'll have to convince them first. So, how far is this healer?" Sapphire pointed to the west.

"A few kilometers that way. May take us about half an hour if one goes."

"I think two should go and the others stay."

"Right you are, Blu. Me and you will go. Tranq and Cody will stay. Agreed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. We should gear up so no one recognizes us. Masks down and try to stay hidden." The group pulled their masks down and hooded themselves. "We'll be back soon. Come on Blu." The group split up. Tranq and Cody carefully dragged Tipa away into the cover of a tree while Blu and Sapphire flew through the canopy.

"What's the area look like on the map?"

"It's in a small grove with cliffs and waterfalls, hidden by trees all around."

"What kind of bird is it?"

"First of all, I don't know, it doesn't say and secong of all, it could be anything. Maybe even a snake."

"So we have to be careful. That's just great, knowing that one of our 'assets' could make us it's dinner. I'm beginning to think that this mission might end before we see a single Sentinel."

"Stop your worrying, please."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just saying that this mission might be shorter than we would like it to be."

"Shh."

"Don't you shush me. I have my freedom of-"

"Shh! Over there. I saw something." They quickly went over to a nearby tree and held on to it's side, looking around the tree to the other side. "A few trees ahead. I saw something small and...blue. What could be around here that's small and blue." She looked at Blu who had a smile under his mask.

"I think I know. Just follow my lead, and stay hidden." He took off his hood and mask, showing his face.

"What are you doing?" Blu continued taking off his disguise.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I think."

"That's reassuring. Fine, I'll stay back. Just be safe."

"Aww, you care for me."

"No, I just don't want to carry your limp carcass back to the others. I ain't soft, and I never will be."

"Sure." Blu took off the last of his armor and prepared to leave. "Follow me from a distance, and watch my back. I don't wish to be killed today." Blu flew off with Sapphire going tree to tree. All was quiet. There was nothing but trees, trees and more trees. That was until he heard someone coming up from behind. He quickly dropped and looked up to see a little chick. By the looks of it, it was exactly what he thought it was. A Spix macaw chick. It had light green eyes and it's crest feathers were held back. It's feathers were a light blue, unlike his.

"Hello. Who are you?" the chick asked in a cheerful voice. By the sound of it's voice, it was a female. Blu quickly thought up a name.

"I'm Tyler. What's your name?" Before the chick answered, another voice was heard. He couldn't understand, but the chick did.

"Coming mom! Sorry, but I got to go."

"Wait." The chick stopped and turned back around. "I have a friend. He needs help. He's been injured. Can you help us?" The chick looked back to where her mother's voice came from, then back at Blu.

"Well...I can't. But my mom can. I'll take you to her."

"Thank you." When the chick was far enough, Blu quickly turned around. "Stay hidden. A Sentinel could be near. We must be cautious." He flew ahead, following the chick. He didn't know why, but something about the chick was familiar to him. Something about her reminded him of something close. He didn't know what it was, so past it by as nothing.


	12. Chapter 12: Home In The Past

Chapter 12

Blu was far behind. He started tiring from following the chick. _How can one chick have so much energy._ He saw the chick stop and hover far ahead of him.

"Come on, quickly. I could swear your older than my father, and he is old." She took off again, leaving Blu.

"Great. There she goes again." He kept following her trail until he's path was blocked by a veil of leaves. The leaves parted, the chick popping her head through.

"This way. We're almost there." She disappeared, forcing him to go through. When he stepped through, he was partially blinded by the sunlight. He blocked it with his wing, then lowered it. He was exactly where he thought he was.

"The grove" he whispered to himself. _That must mean Jewel is here. At least, maybe._ He saw the chick go past some other macaws, greeting them on the way. Blu just followed her to a hollow in a big tree. He heard an older female talking, probably at the chick.

"Why are you late? I was so worried."

"Sorry mamma, but I found someone. He needs help." The mother looked up to Blu who was in the entrance.

"We'll discuss this later. Until then, go help your father."

"Yes mamma." The chick flew off deeper into the hollow. The mother looked Blu up and down.

"I know every tribe member, so I know you aren't one of us. Who are you?" she asked. Blu backed up, sensing the hostility in her voice.

"I need help. A friend of mine is hurt and needs medical aid. Can you help?" The mother's expression changed to a more friendly look.

"Of course I can. But while we go, you will explain to me who you are."

"I was going to anyway." The two birds left the hollow with Sapphire not far behind as she flew through the trees.

* * *

><p>"Do you see them?" asked Tranq.<p>

"Nope. They should be here soon, however. Just wait a bit more, mate. They'll come." Cody caught a glimpse of something move through the trees. "See, I told you. Here they are now." Blu flew to the clearing in front of the bush with another beside him. Cody let out a little whistle, which got Blu's attention.

"This way." He led the other into the bush to where Tipa was with Tranq and Cody. Tranq began explaining the situation.

"I've dulled the pain using one of my feathers. He should be fine, but he needs proper attention." Tranq saw the other bird standing over Tipa. "Can she help us?"

"Yes she can. Or at least, I hope. We aren't sure if she's the one."

"Wait, you mean you don't even know. What did you do, find the closest one you could find and hope for the best."

"Basically, but I think she might be."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because, she seems to know what's wrong. Even if she isn't the one, she can still help us." The mother came over to Blu, interrupting the conversation.

"His back is sprained. Nothing more but a few cuts and bruises. Just some rest and he should be fine. We can take him to my tribe. Follow me." Cody carefully lifted Tipa off the ground and followed her with the others not far behind. They were almost out of the dark area of the forest when a scarlet macaw blocked their way.

"There you are, Tyler. I've been looking everywhere for you." The others looked at her weirdly until they noticed something which the mother hadn't noticed. The scarlet had yellow eyes.

"Sorry we disappeared like that. This is-"

"Saffron. You can call me Saffron. And you are?" The mother realized she hadn't told them her name.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Violet."

"Nice to meet you Violet." Saffron shook Violet's wing before seeing Tipa. "Can you help him?"

"Yes I can. I'm taking him to my tribe, where he can get help." Violet went past Saffron, who went beside Blu.

"Sapphire, is that you?"

"Let me guess, you saw the yellow eyes. They always give it away."

"Why'd you pick the name Saffron?"

"Because it was the first thing that came. Why'd you pick Tyler?"

"It's my first name."

"I thought it was Blu."

"No, that's how I like to be known as. My full name is Tyler Blu Gunderson."

"Nice name. Definitely a pet name. I see why you like Blu."

"Reminds me too much of my pet life. Have you heard the name my parents gave me?"

"No. What is it?"

"Azure."

"That's sounds better than Tyler. Why not use it?"

"Because, the time we are in is two years after I was taken. If my parents hear that name, don't you think they would get suspicious."

"You're right. Great way to lay low."

"Yes it is." Blu looked ahead and saw that the grove wasn't too far ahead. "We're almost there guys" he called back.

"Good, cause this kid weighs a lot" complained Cody.

"Hey, I don't weigh that much" argued Tipa, his language sounding tired from Tranq.

"Then how come I'm tired from carrying you?"

"Cause you're lazy."

"I am not! I am actually quite energetic." The group came through a veil of vines and leaves to find the grove. Spix macaws were flying around everywhere, back and forth. Violet stopped before entering the grove.

"We'll go around. A group of birds like yourselves will most likely draw more attention then what you want. My hollow is just over there." She pointed over to a large tree close to the edge of the grove. The group retreated back into the brush, flying around to her hollow. They had managed to enter without being noticed, most of the macaws massing around the center.

"Is something big going on?" asked Cody. The next thing they heard was music and singing.

"It's part of out tradition. We all gather in the center and dance and sing, it is wonderful. But this is much more urgent. Quickly, set him down here." Cody carefully carried Tipa over to a small table carved into the tree and laid him down slowly. "I will need some time alone. If you don't mind, I would like you to exit the room please. And if my husband comes, just call out to me. I will explain everything to him." The others turned away and exited the room, finding themselves somewhere comfortable. Blu was standing at the entrance, overlooking the ceremony outside. Something about his expression was curious to Sapphire. She joined him, watching over it.

"Is this where you lived?"

"Yes. We came here and found Jewel's father. They did this exact dance when we arrived. I was, um, left out you could say. It took time, but I eventually adjusted to living out here. In the wild."

"Can you see her anywhere?"

"See who?"

"Jewel. Wouldn't she be a young child here?"

"Yes, she should, but I don't think I've seen her. I might have, but just not recognized her yet. I'm pretty sure I will soon. What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Aren't you a Spix macaw as well?"

"Yes, I am. But when I was born, I was rejected, shunned, made an outcast. I spent my early years scavenging on scraps and avoiding people who found me 'fascinating'. Soon, Ghoul found me. He took me in, and became my brother. We were a great team, and Krone used that to his advantage." She paused a moment, recalling the memories of Krone. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"For all the grief I caused. Me and Ghoul, we were controlled by fear. We wanted to leave, but Kronos never let us. He made threats, and kept to his word. So we were forced to stay." She started to cry, and felt a wing on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It is not your fault. You couldn't leave. He controlled you by using your fear against you. When he changed, my brother disappeared, only to be replaced by that monster. If he was really my brother, he wouldn't have done that. He would have helped us find another way, but instead just made things worse. You have nothing to be sorry for, and neither does Ghoul."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that and what you've done for us. You gave us a second chance, and for that, we are grateful." They heard cheering and noticed that the dance had finished. Blu didn't have time to move as another macaw flew straight into him. The other macaw had Blu pinned onto the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY WIFE?" The yelling must have been heard by Violet, who was now trying to pull him off from Blu.

"STOP, EDDY!" The larger macaw let go of Blu who still laid on the floor. "What's wrong with you, attacking our guests? They need help, not hostility. I can't believe you." Before she could continue, the small chick came out from behind the male.

"What's going on?"

"Go visit Mimi, darling. Me and daddy are having a chat. A long chat." The small chick obeyed her mother and left. "As I was saying," she turned her head over towards her mate. "They need help, and I need your support. One of them is injured and needs a place to stay. So do the rest of them. Can they stay here?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, which he couldn't say no to.

"Fine. But first, I want names. My name is Eduardo. You will address me as sir. First name, yours please" he said, pointing at Blu.

"Tyler. This Saffron, Arthur and Shade." He named them in order from Sapphire, then Tranq then Cody. "The one injured is...Sam." Eduardo looked at him with an unconvinced expression, which changed to satisfied.

"Well, names are names and even though they don't sound like they're from around here, I'll just have to go with it. Now Violet, show me the injured one."

"Right this way." As soon as they were gone, the others looked at Blu.

"Shade, really?"

"Sam? I could have picked a better one, like mine, Saffron except more male."

"Arthur? Not bad."

"Don't blame me. I had to think quickly and that's what came to mind first. So, not my fault."

"Actually, it is. You were the one who had such names in your head. No one else can change your thoughts but yourself. So yes, it is your fault, mate" explained Cody. Blu just gave him a cold glare. Eduardo and Violet came back, Violet with a big smile. Eduardo let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, you may stay, but no one else can know. I will get your food and you can sleep in our spare nests. There are plenty." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh, and watch out for my daughter. She is quite the trouble maker."

"What's her name?"

"Jewel. Go get some rest. We will care your friend." The team thanked Eduardo then left to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. And I'd like to thank Andres3es for his reviews. Also check out my other stories. See you in the next chapter :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: After They Left

The sunlight came over the trees, bathing the clearing in light, revealing the result. Trees were scorched and fallen. Some fire still burned. Bent metal glistened as the light touched it. Among all the wreckage, one dark figure stood up. It was cloaked, but the sunlight showed his face. It was an owl. Another stood up next to him. It was a smaller white macaw. The owl spoke to the smaller one.

"It seems as though that they made it, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does. When will the change take place?"

"When they return. Then, and only then, will our present change. We will remember nothing, but they will. Let's go check on the others." The owl went over to another macaw. This one was a blue female. She was barely conscious.

"Fortune? Is that you?"

"Yes, my dear. Come, we must return. Boah, found any others?"

"Yeah. I found Shocker and the twins. They seem fine."

"Fortune, is that you?" Another rose from beneath some wreckage.

"Yes, Logan. Can you fly?"

"Yeah, I think I can. I'll go get help." Logan took off towards where the camp was. The others sat down as they waited.

"Did Blu make it?" asked Jewel.

"We believe he did. Let's just hope they can complete the mission."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Logan finally made it to the camp. He was greeted by Kyle, along with a few others.<p>

"Where are the others?"

"They are alive, but injured. I'll need help to bring them here."

"Of course. I'll gather to help." Kyle left Logan alone as he was given some water and food before taking him to a bed so he could rest. He was then greeted by Blu and Jewel's kids.

"Uncle Logan!" They rushed over, bringing him a group hug. He flinched in pain, making them back off. "Are you alright, uncle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore. The others will be here soon. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to rest please."

"We'll leave you be, uncle. Get well soon."

"Thanks kids." Logan rested his head against the pillow closed his eyes as the children left, but he felt someone was still there. He opened his eyes again to see Bia was still there.

"Uncle Logan, is Boah okay?"

"Yeah. He was actually one of the first awake. No one was killed, but some were close to it. The Sentinel forces came from nowhere, attacking us, but Sapphire and her team managed to get away, or so we hope. You really care for him, don't you?"

"Yes. And he cares for me. Every second apart feels like a minute, and every minute feels like an hour. I can't stand to be so far away."

"That's what love does to you. Makes you wish you were with them every second of the day. I once felt that as well. But not anymore. That past is long gone." He held back the tears, but could see that Bia knew what he spoke of.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard for you at that time."

"Yes, it was. Very hard. to lose someone so close to you, a part of you dies. That day, most of me died. Only the belief of saving others keeps me going."

"That is very noble. Your family would be proud." Bia gave her final goodbye before leaving Logan to be in peace.

"Yes they would." Logan rested his head back and began closing his eyes again. "I'm doing this for you, Anita, and the kids too." He fell asleep with a peaceful face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the past:<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu was the first of the group to awaken. He went down to the bottom of the hollow where Violet had just arrived with breakfast.<p>

"Tyler, you're awake. Could you get your friends down here? Breakfast has arrived."

"Of course." Tyler went back up and saw the others were just waking up. "Come on down. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh boy." Cody licked his beak and smacked it together, showing his hunger. "Here I come!" He dived straight past Blu, almost knocking him down. The others followed, Blu just managing to hold on. He hovered down to see the others had already begun eating.

"Do any of you at least have manners?" The others stopped and swallowed the food in their mouths.

"Thank you, Violet." They returned to eating their food, a few bits of nut shell flying around. Blu just sighed and shook his head in embarrassment. He felt a wing beat on his back and then almost fell to the floor with a small chick on his back. When he tried to look up, the chick's face filled his view.

"Good morning mister! How was your sleep?"

"Just fine. How about yours?"

"Great. I dreamed I was older and I was flying through the trees with no one to stop me!" she replied as she fluttered around.

"JEWEL! Stop annoying the guests!" Jewel cringed at her mother's voice.

"Yes mother." Blu got up from the floor and looked over to Violet who was busy scolding her daughter.

"It's fine, Violet. I'm used to it. I've got several chicks back home, just like her in their own way."

"Really? How many?"

"Three. My wife is at home too."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" _Oops,_ Blu thought.

"Well, I left because my home is in trouble. We are going around to find help."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Big trouble. A matter of life and death. My home is being destroyed by humans." This was only partly true.

"That's all I need to know. I think I can help."

"No, that isn't necessary. You have a child of your own, and need to help your husband look after the tribe."

"How did you know he was leader?"

"I guessed it. I mean, you do live in the biggest tree. Doesn't the leader always live in the biggest tree?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Speaking of my husband, I think he needs some help. Can you look after our home while I'm gone?"

"Of course. We are staying here and can't leave, so it's really the only thing we can do."

"Thank you." She took off from the door, calling out to Blu as she left. "I'll be back soon!" Blu sat down with the others and picked up a brazil nut. Sapphire leaned over to him.

"Nice save. You sure are a quick thinker" she whispered.

"Yes I am. How are you enjoying the food, guys?"

"Great. Haven't had something like this in years. All our food back home is basically just left overs and scraps" replied Cody.

"Yeah. I'm glad we ain't there anymore" Tranq added.

"Yes, but remember, we have to return later. They are all depending on us" Blu pointed out. They agreed, knowing that the future depended on them returning. While they were talking, they didn't notice the troublemaker Jewel preparing a little surprise for them. Only when Cody looked up did he notice the wooden bowl above them, hanging on rope.

"Um, guys?" They all followed his gaze, then screamed in surprise as blue liquid poured over them. They all could hear the young Jewel's cruel laughter.

"Now I know where Tiago gets his humorous nature" Blu growled, looking at the chick rolling on the ground as she laughed.

* * *

><p>When Violet got home, she saw a bunch of blue birds. When Blu explained what had happened, she showed them to a nearby pool where they could clean themselves. Sapphire got the bath in the tree, so the guys were sent to the one outside.<p>

"I can't believe it, mate. Is she ever like this back home?" asked Cody to Blu.

"No. But Tiago is. I guess it passed down from her into him. But she always did say she was a bit wild in the past."

"A bit? Well then, she lied. I never wanted to be blue, and now I am thanks to that-"

"I wouldn't say that, especially about her. I might tell her in the future." Cody was about to make a comeback, but just turned away and grumbled something. "That's what I thought. I can't tell if I'm done or not, but I think you guys are good."

"That's a relief. I thought it would never come off" said Tranq. "Well, love to stay but we can't stay in the open. And I think you should be fine because you are blue."

"I guess you're right. Let's get back " The three birds left the small pool and went back to Violet's home.

* * *

><p>At night, when everyone but the team were asleep, they had begun formulating a plan.<p>

"So, what do we do?" asked Cody.

"My plan is that me and Sapphire will go and try to find Zeel while you two find our first target" answered Blu.

"Who would that be?" Sapphire pulled out the list which was a small device. She activated it, bringing up a holographic display. She selected the first one who was quite far.

"It says he lives on the edge of the city of Rio. He is a canary, lives with a family and his power is speed."

"Logan" Blu said.

"Who would have guessed that our first one was that little guy. How old is he?"

"It says he is a young adult. He has three small chicks, a brother and a wife. Shouldn't be too hard."

"i have an idea. We'll find Nico. I remember them talking about old times when we went to Rio. They must be old friends. We find Nico, we can find Logan."

"Good idea, Cody. We should begin before everyone else wakes, but at least leave a note for Violet. If we just left without leaving anything, they'll become suspicious. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Get some rest everyone. You will need it."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. It will be a few days because of assignments at school. Hope you enjoy. Until next time:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: First Day Of Searching

**I'm back, and so is the story. Now we return to the journey of the X-Birds. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The night hadn't gone for long, or so it seemed for the team since they were still tired. They lazily went down, Blu holding the note. He was the least tired, but still had dark rings around his eyes.<p>

"Can't we wait a bit longer? I'm tired, mate."

"No. We chose this time to leave, so we will go now. Tipa hopefully will be fine."

"Actually, about Tipa, maybe one of us should stay, and I think it should be you" Sapphire suggested, the others agreeing.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Zeel wouldn't have met me yet, so won't know me. And remember, I'm a master of disguise."

"I'm not worried about Zeel. What if the Sentinels attack?"

"I doubt that. He isn't on the list, and all that were listed have either been attacked or killed by the Sentinels. That's why we're here. To save them."

"Fine. But if anything happens-"

"I'll contact you and warn you, but you must protect Tipa. He is our only way back. This tribe also needs our protection, and with us gone, you are the only one who can do that. Will you do that?"

"Yes, of course. Just be careful." Blu stood at the entrance way, watching Cody and Tranq leave. Before Sapphire left, she gave a friendly hug to Blu.

"Now I see why your wife loves you. You care for everyone. But that ain't exactly my type." She jumped from the tree, hovering just outside.

"What is your type then?"

"Bad boys. I love them" she replied before flying away. When he saw no one was around, he too flew out.

* * *

><p>When Violet, she realized that is was later than when she would normally wake up. She thought the others would be awake, but they were still sleeping. She heard someone else in the tree and forgot about her guests.<p>

"Eduardo, there's someone else inside." Eduardo only rolled over a bit and groaned. "Fine, just stay here then. Don't blame me if you find me gone." She got out from the nest and walked out to a surprise. There was a pile of nuts and fruit, and Blu was preparing the food.

"Good morning, Violet. How was your sleep?"

"Tyler, what is all this?"

"Oh this? Just my thanks to you for taking us in. A bit of breakfast I got for you."

"Where are the others?"

"They had to run some errands. They should be back in a day or two." Blu noticed Eduardo, followed by young Jewel, come out.

"What's all this, mom?"

" has brought us breakfast. Go on, dig in." Jewel didn't wait and went straight to the pile of food, taking one of the nuts.

"Thank you, " she said, her mouth full of food.

"You're welcome. You and your family deserve it for your kindness." Blu and the family enjoyed the breakfast. Just as they were finishing, Tipa was coming out to them. He was walking perfectly, as if he was never injured.

"Tipa! You look great."

"I feel great too. Anything left for me?" Blu chucked him a small mango which he ate in a hurry. "Anything else?" Blu just shook his head.

"Eduardo, can you get him something please?" asked Violet.

"Yes, honey." He left, quickly returning with another mango. "Here you go, kid."

"Thanks, man. I'm starving." He dug his beak into the mango, savoring the taste of it.

* * *

><p>"How much further do we have to go, mate? I'm getting tired."<p>

"Will you quit your complaining! You are acting like a child."

"I just like to let my inner child loose most of the time. Now, can you answer my question. How much further?"

"I don't know. Maybe another two days till we get there." Cody sighed.

"I wish we had that underground tram."

"The what?"

"Well, before the Sentinels, we had this little tram system that ran around most of South America. If we had it, we would be there in a few hours without tiring ourselves."

"I remember it, or at least part of it. You remember when you were escaping from Rio, but the tram was attacked. I was the one who found who, and saved you."

"But I thought Blu did."

"He saved your daughter, but I saved you. The reason you never knew was because I left before you woke up, so you kind of owe me."

"Were we the only survivors?" Tranq nodded slowly, a grave expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but everyone else died. No one else could be saved."

"It's okay. At least me and Caitlin survived. I wonder how she's doing?"

"I'm pretty sure she is doing just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

* * *

><p>In the future, the night was darker than usual. The reason why was right above them. A large Sentinel transport fleet, flying over them. Thanks to the sensor jammers, the mutants weren't detected. When the fleet was one, they all came out from hiding.<p>

"That was too close" said Logan.

"I know. We need to double the patrols" replied Fortune.

"But we don't have enough to do so."

"We do now" cried Steela, "Look!" She pointed to a large group of birds heading straight for them. One of them headed straight for Logan.

"Uncle Logan!" Logan was tackled by Caitlin, Lilian right behind her.

"Hey Caitlin, Lilian. What are you all doing here?" Ghoul came from behind Lilian, slightly wounded.

"We were attacked. We barely made it. This is all that's left. The human mutants were first to go, so we had some warning, but there was still so many. We've been heading here, using mobile sensor jammers to help. We also ran into a few others." Another came out from the crowd, who Steela immediately recognized.

"Lincoln?"

"Feathers and all. It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you two." Fortune and Ghoul went away to talk while the others greeted each other.

"How large was this force?"

"First it was only about twenty. But then in a few seconds it became around a hundred."

"A hundred? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Probably more. They had the whole place covered. We were lucky to escape."

"Very suspicious."

"What is?"

"How you got out? You should have been killed."

"Guess we had a lot of luck. Why, what do you think?"

"I think that they are tracking you."

"Tracking us? But they couldn't, we covered our tracks and used the jammers and-"

"Did any of you come into contact with them?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"One of you could have been chipped."

"I'll check all of them at once."

"No, you are wounded. I'll take care of it." Fortune started leaving before Ghoul spoke again.

"Did they make it?"

"I believe so. We can only hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

It wasn't long until Sapphire reached the tree where Zeel was last seen. It looked different to what it would look like in a few minutes. Most of the leaves were dead and some branches had fallen off. It looked almost dead. She went up to the entrance which had a door attached to it. She knocked on it, then waited. It was almost a minute before it opened. The head of an owl poked out, it's body hidden.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for Zeel. Is he here?"

"I'm sorry. He isn't here at them moment. Please leave." He started closing the door, but Sapphire stopped it.

"It is urgent. I must see him."

"I said leave. I won't ask again." The owl pushed her away with the door, knocking her to the ground.

"Please, Fortune. We need his help." A few seconds past, then he opened it slightly.

"How do you know my name?" She changed to her true form, revealing what she was.

"Quickly, come in." Fortune waved Sapphire into the tree. Inside, there was a large hall.

"This looks familiar."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. So, where is Zeel?"

"First, answer my questions. First one, who are you?"

"My name is Saffron."

"Okay. Second, are you alone?"

"No. I am with others, but they aren't here with me at the moment."

"Right. Last question, how do you know me and Zeel?"

"I was sent here for your help. Our home is being destroyed, and we were told you could help."

"I guess that's good enough. Come with me." Fortune led her up the stairs up to a secluded room. It looked dark and gloomy inside, only a sliver of light coming through the covered window.

"Fortune, what is it you need?"

"Someone has come to see you." Sapphire slowly approached the dark figure sitting at the desk.

"Who are you?" _How can't he read my mind _Sapphire wondered.

"My name is Saffron, and I was told that you could help me and my friends."

"Then you have been sent on a fool's errand. I am no use to anyone but myself and my dear friend. I have vowed to help no one, for all it does is cause me pain and suffering, and I do not get thanked at all. Why should I help you anyway?"

"Because I was told that you could help. We are desperate."

"So you see me as your last resort. Is that how you see me? Something to be used, then discarded like the piece of rubbish I am."

"No. This is also for your benefit-"

"My benefit!" Zeel shot up from his seat, his eyes filled with anger. "My only benefit from this would be more pain for me. I am sick and tired of others like you, always seeking help from those you see as greater beings. Well, now that you have seen me, do you believe me as great, or do you now see the truth of the world? I believe that in this world, you can't save everyone. I learnt that the hard way. Perhaps you will too, for your own sake. Now leave." Sapphire backed off away from Zeel, feeling defeated. Fortune led her out of the tree. Before he closed the door, he spoke to her.

"If there is anything I can do to help, just ask. He's been like this long enough, but I don't blame him. What happened to him was very hard for him."

"What did happen to him?"

"It is not my place to tell. But maybe, with some convincing, you can ask him."

"Thank you Fortune, but I must return now."

"I wish you luck, Sapphire."

"And I to- wait, how did you know my name?"

"I thought I told you. That future of yours is dark, and I will do whatever it takes to stop it."

"How come he couldn't see it?"

"The experience he had sent him on a dark path. His anger pushed his power away. He has forgotten how to use it, and takes certain drugs to keep it dormant. Well, goodbye."

"And goodbye to you too, Fortune. Until we meet again." Sapphire flew off into the distance, Zeel watching her through his window.


	15. Chapter 15: Not On The List

**And I'm back. I also have a new character at the request of another reader. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After Sapphire returned, her and Blu contacted Cody and Tranq to exchange progress.<p>

"How goes the search for Logan?" Sapphire asked.

"We haven't yet reached Rio. It's a long flight."

"What's the ETA until you arrive?"

"At least another two days, maybe a bit more. How was the meeting with Zeel? Is he with us?"

"It...didn't go as expected. He turned me away, but Fortune is with us and will help get Zeel with us. I will try again tomorrow."

"Right. How about you, Blu? Any progress on finding that healer?"

"No, but Tipa is well now, so we don't need this healer that soon, but I will keep trying. Contact us at this time tomorrow. Over and out." Blu switched off the communicator and gave it back to Sapphire.

"Do you think they're okay?"

"I'm sure they will be fine. Now, Violet has invited me to a little dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"Of course. There's nothing else to do, so I might as well."

"Good. I'll tell her that. I'm going to go get a quick snack."

"But you aren't allowed outside."

"I did this morning, and besides, I blend in."

"Fine. Just bring me something too." Blu extended his and took off from the hollow, heading for the Brazil nut grove.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere near Maraba, Brazil<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody was sitting in an abandoned tree hollow, waiting for Tranq to come back. He had left to get some food, leaving Cody behind who was fatigued from the continuous flying. He heard some flapping nearby and noticed Tranq flying towards him, holding a small plastic bag. He emptied it onto the floor, dumping the pieces of bread on the ground.<p>

"Where did you get that?"

"Maraba isn't far. I thought you might like some human food." In a second, Cody was on top of the pile, shoving the bread into his beak.

"Not bad."

"You don't fly much, do you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because, if it wasn't for you tiring out we would be a lot closer to Rio than we are now."

"Hey, don't blame me. You suggested to me that we rest somewhere."

"Because you looked as if you would pass out in the air."

"No I didn't. I was just...resting my eyes a little."

"While flying? Yeah, that's smart."

"Can you shut up now, cause I feel like sleeping." Before Tranq answered, Cody fell back, falling asleep in an instant.

"I told you so." Tranq went to the other side, also sitting down and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At The Spix Macaw Tribe<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost night. Violet's family left early since Blu and Sapphire had to prepare a few things. Now, they were preparing themselves for the dinner they had been invited to. Turns out that Eduardo had invited the whole tribe and thought that this was the perfect time to introduce them.<p>

"Hey Sapphire, are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute. I'll be out soon." Blu could hear lots of commotion coming from up above where Sapphire was.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine. Just-" There was a loud crash, followed by a surprised screech. _What is she doing up there?_ Blu was about to go up when he heard something coming down. When Sapphire came down, he saw why it took her so long. Her feathers were smoothed down, and she had put a flower in her crest. All of her armor was taken off, and she had what looked like paint under her eyes and around her beak.

"Couldn't you have just used that power of yours?"

"But that would be cheating. And besides, I want to look real, not fake."

"Fine. Can we leave now?"

"Well someone's in a hurry. Afraid you'll miss the dinner, or your future wife."

"You do realize how weird that sounds, right. She's too young now, so I shouldn't be thinking about that and neither should you."

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled. I'm going now. Geez." Sapphire flew right past Blu with him not far behind. The dinner was located not that far away from the hollow. It took Blu and Sapphire only 5 minutes to reach. The whole tribe was gathered there. The dinner was set at a small clearing on the forest floor, close to a waterfall. Blu spotted Violet's family and went over to sit with them while Sapphire went to a group of Scarlet macaws, who were also invited.

"Tyler, you have come at last. Sit down with us" Violet requested. Blu accepted the request and sat so he was next to Eduardo. He could see Jewel playing with other chicks. One looked like a young version of Roberto. Another macaw, who was slightly chubby, squeezed through to sit next to Violet.

"So this is one of the visitors? He's quite handsome. What might your name be?"

"Tyler. What's yours?"

"You can call me Mimi. I'm Eduardo's sister."

"I've heard of you. You sound like you are really fond of kids."

"Yes. I adore them, but have never had some of my own. Just never have the time, really. You don't happen to be taken, do you?" Mimi asked as she crept a little closer to him.

"Mimi, he has a family at his home" said Violet, saving Blu.

"Oh. Then why is he here?"

"He came looking for help. His home is in danger."

"You poor thing. Who did it, was it humans?"

"No. Something much, much worse, but I cannot tell you what."

"That's okay, honey. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Mimi saw some friends of hers and left them, making Blu feel more comfortable.

"Hey Tyler," Blu looked over at Eduardo.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Where is Arthur and Shade?"

* * *

><p><strong>South of Palmas<strong>

* * *

><p>"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Cody and Tranq were flying fast through the trees, a large object chasing them.<p>

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A BIRD IN DISTRESS!" The unknown chaser was closing in. Cody looked back, seeing it's red eyes in it's metal head. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A SENTINEL!" The Sentinel behind them opened it's metallic beak, an orange light appearing in it. They both knew what was coming.

"LOOK OUT!" The Sentinel fired it's laser at them, cutting through the trees, just missing it's targets. It was closing in fast, almost reaching them. Then something black came straight for it. A shroud of darkness engulfed it, making Cody and Tranq stop in surprise. "What the-" Then, out of the cloud of darkness, the Sentinel was sent flying at a tree. It's head was gone. They jumped in fright when the head dropped behind them.

"Looks like I just saved your lives" an unknown voice called out from above them. They looked up, seeing a Black-Billed Magpie. "What might your names be? Mine is Andres."

"My name is Arthur. This is my partner, Shade."

"Nice to meet ya mate. Good to know someone else from the land down under."

"Who said I'm from there?"

"Well, it's just that your species is from Australia, and I thought you might have been-"

"I ain't tellin you where I'm from. But yeah, it is a good place. But I've never heard of one of your kind being there."

"I travel a lot."

"Makes sense, then. So, what was that thing?"

"Can't tell you that. But I can tell you that they are hunting others like you and us."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by us?" To answer his question, Cody went into his shadow form. "That's cool. Nice to know I ain't alone in this world."

"You're never alone. There is a lot of us. We're going to see one. Care to join us."

"Sure. Might as well, since you owe me now. But if you leave, then you can't repay the favor. So I got to stick with you." After hiding the remains of the Sentinel, they left towards Rio with a new ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the tribe, next day<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blu contacted Cody and Tranq for another progress report.<p>

"How goes the trip?"

"Just fine. At least one and a half days away. We also have some news."

"What is it, good or bad?"

"Both. First the bad news. Fortune was right. We just had a run in with a Sentinel last night. The good news is, we found another to join our little group. He saved our lives."

"What's his power?"

"Well, from what we saw, he can create and control darkness." Blu looked through the list.

"No one like that is one here. Guess we got one more than what we thought. What's his name?"

"Andres. He's a black-billed magpie. He saved our lives from the Sentinel."

"Wow. And he didn't have any weapons?"

"No. Tore it's head right off."

"He sure can really help us against them, then. Send me all the details you have on him. And keep him safe."

"Sure, I will protect him. Just call me the babysitter."

"I'm serious. You have to protect him. I've never heard of someone like this. And killing a Sentinel while unarmed? And just wondering, what class was it?"

"Falcon-Class."

"That's even better. They can be quite hard to take down alone. He's a keeper."

"Fine, I'll look after him. You okay on your end?"

"Sapphire has already left. You just missed her. I'm going fine, as well. And so is Tipa. Be safe, okay?"

"Roger. Cody, out." Blu switched off the communicator and set it down.

"Was that Cody?" Blu whirled around to see Tipa, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. They found a new one."

"I heard. Not on the list, that is surprising. And a Sentinel? How many more surprises will they come across?"

"Don't know. Just hope they aren't too much for us."

"We can only hope." As they talked, they didn't notice the blue macaw listening from outside.

_Who are you?_ Violet thought as she listened to them, learning the truth.


	16. Chapter 16: Hide And Go Seek

**And I have returned. Let the story continue, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Future, Fortune's Camp<strong>

* * *

><p>Fortune, along with Lilian, Logan and Ghoul were looking over some papers that Fortune had 'collected' from the enemy. They were needed for the second stage of his plan.<p>

"So, what's the next part of the plan?" asked Lilian.

"All in good time. You know how I believed that Sentinels were in the past. Well, I never was sure how they got there." He looked down at the table, then up with a grin. "Until now. While I was waiting for Sapphire and her team to arrive, I had sent some others with stealth abilities to steal some plans for me. I was beginning to think that the last one I sent had not made it, but he has come back, unscathed."

"So, how did they get there?"

"Same way we sent that team of ours back."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately, no. All I know is that the facility will be some kind of factory with very heavy security. Right now, we aren't in any position to fight. That's why I called this meeting. Ghoul, I need you to take charge of getting more information on this facility. Lilian, you will stay and help with healing. Logan, you will gather a force and begin liberating camps. We need everyone we can get. Are you all capable of doing so?"

"Yes Fortune. We are quite capable. When do we begin?"

"As soon as possible. Meet with me when you are ready."

"Right. We'll get it done."

* * *

><p><strong>Past, Spix Tribe, Midday<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu was having lunch with Tipa since Sapphire had gone for a meeting with Fortune and Violet, with her family, left to have lunch with another family.<p>

"These Brazil nuts, they are good, aren't they?" asked Tipa.

"Yeah, they are." Blu took another bite from his nut. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean if I hurt or not? No. I feel as if someone has healed me. Someone like...Jewel."

"Wait a minute, but how could she know about her power. Who else could have her power?"Then the sudden realization hit them.

"Violet." They abandoned their food and quickly left to find her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Violet, can you please get some more fruit? We're running low."<p>

"Sure Eddy. Be back soon." She flew over to a nearby tree which had some fruits on it. She was about to return when she saw something nearby that caught her curiosity. She dropped off the fruit and left without a word. "Tyler? Is that you there?" Her suspicions were proved correct when she saw Blu there, watching over her family.

"It's a good family you have there. Reminds me of mine."

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the hollow, looking after Tipa?"

"I'm right here." Tipa was sitting nearby, looking towards Violet. "And we came for you."

"Why me, and what I meant was why are you really here. What are you, Tyler? Or isn't that your real name?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your little conversation with Cody, was it?"

"Guess it's time to tell you the truth. You might want to sit down." Blu explained his real name, everything he knew of the Sentinels and his mission, along with the others names but said nothing of his family or the future. He said they were from a far away land. "So, do you understand now?" Violet was just looking at him weirdly.

"That's...hard to believe. That's if I didn't have powers."

"Pardon? Did you say powers?" Violets wingtips glowed a light green.

"How do you explain your friend healing so quickly. I had some part in it."

"I thought so. That means that you are our mystery healer."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because where we come from, like I said, the Sentinels are destroying everything in their path. We also believe that you are danger. It was then confirmed not too long ago that they are here."

"You mean like here, in this forest?"

"Not exactly. The other two found one close to the forest, but not in it."

"But that's only one."

"If I've learned anything from them, then that's the fact that they never travel alone. The only time I've seen one alone is when it was scouting for a very large group not far behind. If that's the case, then they may already be here, hiding until the time is right. That is why we are here. To protect you, and for you to join us. So now I ask, will you join us?"

"If my family is endangered by these Sentinels, then yes. I will join you. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Sapphire will train you in her spare time. When the others come back, they will be bringing more like us with them, and they need a place to stay. Can you arrange that, and no one else must know."

"Of course. There are some abandoned trees on the edge of our territory. That is the perfect place."

"Good. Tipa, go with her to search this area. We must be sure it's clear. I'll contact Sapphire to get her to return. Meet back at Violet's hollow. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand. Be back in a few. Come on, Violet."

"But what about my family."

"I'll handle that. I'll just say you went on a quick errand. Don't you do that a lot."

"Yes, I do. Alright then, but I'm trusting you. Okay?"

"Got it. Just be safe." Blu watched Violet and Tipa fly away, then went to explain Violet's absence."

* * *

><p><strong>A few miles from Rio, 3 hours till midnight<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody, Tranq and Andres had stopped in an abandoned tree until the next day where they would reach their destination. Tranq had been contacted by Blu so quickly left to speak with him, leaving Cody and Andres alone.<p>

"So, Andres, do you know any others like us?"

"Besides you two, no. Never met another in my life. I always thought there was another, but never found another, so I was afraid of showing my true self. But then when I saw you two being chased, I thought I could put it to good use. Then when you revealed your powers, I was amazed and surprised to see another like me. But now you tell me that those things are hunting us? That pushed me to the limit. They either stop, or I'll go right through the lot of them. They won't see me coming, and with your power, we can be invisible. We both have powers that have something to do with darkness."

"You know what? We could call ourselves the Darkness Duo. How does that sound?"

"Actually, not that bad. I guess we could go with that." They stopped their chat when Tranq entered.

"What's the situation, mate?"

"Blu's found the healer. Turns out that it's Violet."

"Of course. Right under our noses, or in our case, right under our beaks. What else?"

"Sapphire is still having trouble with Zeel. Violet has organized a place for other mutants to stay. Besides all of that, everything is fine. Now get some rest, because tomorrow we reach Rio. We'll rest there, then we'll find Logan." The trio chose their corners and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody felt a nudge as he slept.<p>

"Come on, sleepy head. Wakey wakey, time to get up."

"Leave me alone" he groaned.

"Ain't leavin until you wake." His eyes creaked open to see Tranq standing over him.

"Go away. Five more minutes."

"We are already twenty minutes ahead of schedule."

"Okay, I'm getting up."

"Thank you. Now we can leave. Shall we be off?"

"Sure mate. Whatever you say, as long as we can make a stop for breakfast."

"Okay, we will stop for breakfast." The trio left quickly for the last part of their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Spix Tribe, Same Time<strong>

* * *

><p>In the hollow, Blu was sitting on the floor, studying the list of mutants. As he read, he sensed someone nearby behind him.<p>

"Don't even think about it, Jewel."

"Awww. How did you know I was there?"

"Keen senses. Now please put that bowl of paint down." He heard a quiet sigh, then a clang of wood on the ground. "Thank you." Then Jewel jumped on his back, wrapping her wings around his shoulders.

"Where's my mom?"

"She went out on an errand."

"Again?" she complained. "What's it for?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Oh, I hate secrets."

"Well, secrets are both good and bad, and she's keeping this one for a good reason. Besides, don't you have friends to play with?"

"Yes, but I'm bored."

"How about we play a game?" Jewel looked slightly interested by his offer.

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know. You got any ideas?"

"How about...tag? Or how about hide and go seek?"

"Hide and go seek."

"Yay! I'll hide first, and you try to find me."

"I don't think that's very smart. I'll find you quite easily."

"Yeah, sure. I bet you won't find me." Blu started counting to ten as Jewel quickly flew out. When he finished, he flew out as well. He flew from tree to tree, searching in the leaves and in bushes and shrubs. Not far behind, Jewel was following him, trying to avoid him by hiding as she followed. She would get closer every second, testing his senses. What she didn't know was that he knew where she was the entire time. He waited for the right moment. Jewel saw Blu go quickly around a tree, and when she went around, he was gone. She felt as if he would come at any moment. At that moment, Blu was sneaking up from behind. As soon as she turned, he was already upon her.

"Boo!"

"Aaaah!" She fell onto her back as she screamed. Blu rushed over, thinking she was hurt, but instead, he found her laughing. "That was so funny! How did you do that?"

"I knew you were behind me the whole time. That was quite smart though, hiding behind me, but not smart enough. With a little teaching, you might actually outsmart me."

"Now that would be cool. Care for another round, but this time, you hide."

"Okay. Count to ten, and no peeking."

"Aww you're no fun." Blu fled from her, searching for a hiding place. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt the feeling of fun.


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Logan

**Now we return to the story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rio de Janeiro, Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nico. You feel like another performance?" asked a red cardinal to a yellow canary. The yellow canary adjusted the cap on his head to look up at his partner.<p>

"Nah, Pedro. I think we should close up for the night." replied the canary, Nico.

"Right. I'll go out and tell them." Pedro left backstage, then returned right after.

"Hey, there are some birds here asking about someone named Logan. You heard of him?"

"Yes, in fact I have. He's a friend of mine. What do they want with him?"

"Don't know, but they also want to speak with you. I guess they know."

"Alright, I'm coming. Tell them to wait at a table, and make sure it's secluded from the crowd." Pedro gave a wink and left. Nico slowly got up from the small box he was sitting on and went to join Pedro. He saw Pedro talking with a Military macaw, a Kestrel and a Magpie. "Okay, so who might you three be and what might you want with this bird you call Logan?"

"We thought you might know him. I'm Shade. This is Arthur and Nightwing. We need Logan's help, and we were told you could aid us in finding him. Can you help us?" Nico showed a questionable look towards the macaw.

"Give me one reason I should trust you."

"Because I know about a little secret that happened to you about five months from now." Nico's face showed fear with a small mix of embarrassment.

"How did you know about that?"

"Let's just say a little bird much like you told me. So, will you help us? He is in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Life and death."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Pedro, close up. You're with me, Sade."

"It's Shade and there is one more thing we must discuss. We intend on staying for some time, and need somewhere to stay. Can you arrange some place for us to stay."

"Yeah, I can. Pedro, take them to that hotel."

"You got it. Let's go you two." Pedro was about to leave when Nico got his attention.

"Umm, Pedro? Shouldn't we close up?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that, I forgot."

"You'd forget your beak if it wasn't on your face."

* * *

><p>Cody, who was using his alias of Shade, was following Nico. He looked younger than he did when Cody first saw him, as did Pedro, being a bit skinnier. But the cap was the same, except it looked bigger, but that's because of how small Nico was.<p>

"How much further is he?"

"Not far. He's on the edge of the forest." Nico noticed he was falling behind, so fell back a bit to fly beside him. "So what kind of danger is he in?'

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Nico stared at him in fear, seeming to shrink. "just joking, but I can't tell you, because I don't know. All I do know is that something is hunting him, and is really close. We are here to protect him and prevent whatever is hunting him from killing him."

"I guess I can believe that. He is special-I mean, well, not that kind of special but-"

"I know how he is special. That is exactly why it hunts him."

"So you know his secret? Well that's a relief, cause if he found out, he would kill me!"

"No doubt he would. He's quite the feisty one."

"How do you know that?" _Damn it. Me and my big beak._

"From documents. We research our protection targets before going to defend them. We need to earn their trust."

"Is that how you know about that little secret?"

"You mean when you-"

"YES THAT ONE! Don't say it out loud."

"You are much more defensive than I thought."

* * *

><p>When they reached where Nico said where Logan lived. It was a small tree compared to the others that surrounded it. Cody and Nico waited outside, waiting for Logan. Right now, they were arguing.<p>

"Can you please go get him for me?"

"I am not going to get him. He's probably sleeping."

"Please. You know why I need to see him."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Let me spell it for you. N. O. What's that spell? NO!"

"NICO, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T KEEP QUIET, I WILL COME OUT THERE TO PUMMEL YOU!" Nico quickly dived down into a nearby bush, leaving Cody in the open.

"Logan, I need to speak with you. Can you come out?" Cody received no response, but a few seconds later, Logan's head popped out with tired, annoyed eyes.

"Where'e Nico. I know I heard him."

"He is here. He only led me here. I need to speak with you. It is urgent."

"Whatever. Just go away." Logan poked his head back in, dismissing the matter. But Cody wouldn't give up so easily.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. It's a matter of life and death."

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me. Do you want your family to live?" Logan slowly came out, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"You've got my attention. Now explain what you mean."

"There is a group called the Sentinels. They are hunting others like you."

"If what you say is true, how would you know this?"

"Because, I'm one of those being hunted. I'm like you. I know of your abilities. My power is that I can turn into a shadow. Do you believe me?"

"It's a bit unbelievable, if you didn't tell the truth about me." Logan paused for a second. "Okay, I'll give you one chance. But if you're lying to me or you stuff it up, then you'll wish you had never heard of me. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. You'll let me help you then?"

"Yes. So tell me, what are these Sentinels like?"

"I'll tell you that tomorrow. Now, you need some sleep. Seriously, you look like a zombie."

"Do I? I guess I should get some sleep. Well, thanks for the warning. And tell Nico that he can stop hiding. I'll have a little talk with him tomorrow." Logan went back into his tree. Nico popped out as soon as he was gone.

"So you are like a superhero, like him? Wow, that's cool. And those other guys, they have powers as well?"

"Yes. But no one else must know, except for Pedro. He is the only one, as long as you trust him."

"He won't spill anything. You can trust my word."

"I already know I can. So one thing I never knew, how did you and Logan meet?"

"That's a funny story, actually. You see, back then, I hadn't met Pedro yet. I'd only just come to Rio. It was a big place to me, and still is sometimes. One night, a gang of crows attacked me. As I felt my life give away, someone came through. That someone rammed right through them, hitting them in a second. When I came to, I saw another canary, like me. Logan was my first friend, Rafael the second. He took me to Rafael, who then took care of me. I thought I had imagined it, but then I found him again later. He helped teach me how to live here and introduced me to Pedro, plus many others. He also helped me and Pedro start the club. He's done so much for me, he's a great friend and to lose him, it would destroy me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him. "This is how I'm going to repay him for saving me."

"I see. Can't let a friend die. That's what a good friend is. Someone who is willing to risk their life for another. He's lucky to have a friend like you, and so is Pedro." As he said this, he was thinking of his friend. _I wonder how Blu is doing?_

* * *

><p><strong>Spix Tribe, Same Time<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu was sitting in one of the hollows they found for their little army, along with Sapphire, Tipa and Violet around a small table. They were waiting for Cody to call about his progress.<p>

"How long does he have to take?"

"Calm down, Tipa. They should report soon."

"Well I don't like waiting."

"Do you want to go to bed? I can tell you a story" Violet said in a babyish voice. Tipa just gave her a non amused look. The others tried to hide their laughing, but he could see it.

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's all laugh at the little kid, you big bullies."

"Hey, we're just having a bit of fun with you." They immediately stopped when they heard a beeping noise.

"Hold it, guys. It's them." Blu reached over and activated the communicator. "Go ahead, Cody."

"Funny how you instantly assume it's gonna be him. Yeah, thanks."

"Sorry Tranq. So what do you have for us?"

"Well, we've found Logan. He is thinking of helping us, but he won't come without leaving his family. It's gonna be hard to bring him. Until then, we're just going to search for others nearby. Can you send a copy of the list?"

"Sure. I'll send Sapphire."

"No need. I'll come myself to collect it. I travel quite fast alone."

"Are you sure? It's a long way to go."

"I can handle it. Back with Ghoul, I was the fastest bird around, minus those with speed abilities. No one could best them."

"You got that right, especially Logan. He could beat anyone."

"You are right about that. Okay, over and out. See you in a couple of days."

"Roger that. See you soon." Blu heard the beep of the communicator disconnecting before putting it away. "Until he gets here, we should continue with Zeel. Tomorrow, we all go. That should help convince him."

"Do you really think that'll work. I've tried and tried and tried and instead of getting closer, I just get further. How about we leave him out of this."

"We can't. We have to convince him. He needs our help as much as we need his. He will help us, and we will get him to by any means. Just as long as he helps, we can't lose, or we may as well just give up now. We go tomorrow or we don't go at all, and that's final."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed. See you in the next chapter. Bye :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: A Way To Contact

**I'm back. It's almost about halfway done. Enjoy, and if any of you have any ideas or feedback on the story, feel free to send them in. Enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rio, The next morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody was first to wake in the small tent they were staying in. In one corner, Andres was sleeping while in another, Tranq was just stirring. Cody started stretching when Tranq had fully awakened. He looked over at Andres who hadn't stirred a bit.<p>

"I'm not surprised. He stayed up all night, looking up at the night sky."

"it's probably because he feels comfortable in the dark." Cody turned his neck to the side, hearing a loud pop sound.

"That sounded like it hurt."

"Nah. That's how I stretch to prepare for the day." He bent back, hearing another loud pop. "Ahhh, much better. So, what's on the agenda today?"

"I'm going back to the tribe to retrieve something."

"Right. i'll wake Andres so we can leave."

"I'm pretty sure there is no we in I. I'm going alone. I'll be back in a few days. Besides, who will protect Logan while I'm gone?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm pretty good at being right. In fact, it's a natural talent."

"Just stop being a show off and start going. I'll stay here."

"You better. I don't want to catch you following me." Tranq started leaving, walking backwards. "I mean it."

"Okay. Just go already. I'll look after him."

"It's not him I'm worried about." Tranq ran out of the tent with Cody glaring at him. When all was quiet, Cody sat down in his little bed and pulled something out from his pack. It was a photo of him with Lilian. _I hope you are safe. _He held it close to him, thinking of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Future, Far from Fortune's camp<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan assessed the situation. Two Falcon-Class Sentinels stood guard at the entrance. He gave the first signal. A small rock came flying at one. They looked over to where it came from and saw Stalker who was in the open. They flew off after him, leaving the entrance unprotected.<p>

"It worked. Okay guys, time for phase two." Two small birds went up to the gate. When they saw it was clear, they entered quickly. "Now, we wait." Logan and the others of his team waited for about ten minutes before Stalker, who had taken care of the Sentinel guards, spotted something.

"That's the signal. Call it in."

"Right. Shocker, do your stuff." A moment later and the camp's power was out. "Go, now! Protect the prisoners!" His team charged in, a crowd of prisoners being led by the two small birds running towards them. Logan's team took up formation around the group as they took off. Stalker spotted a small blockade of Sentinels up ahead.

"About three Falcon-Class. Should be easy. Shocker, Nova. With me!" They charged ahead, tackling the threat head on. The large group of prisoners continued on. Stalker and Shocker later returned. "Two others came. We took care of them, but lost Nova."

"Dammit! How long is it till we get there?"

"We've gotten rid of our trail, so hopefully no more surprises. Most likely two hours if the wounded and weak can keep up."

"They will. Keep the formation tight, everyone! I ain't losing anymore of you! Just a little longer and we'll be home free!" He heard cheering and thank you's from the prisoners behind him, and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later, Fortune's camp<strong>

* * *

><p>Lilian had all the beds prepared for Logan's arrival. When they arrived, it was a little less than expected. She went over to where Logan was sitting, next to a prisoner he had just rescued, comforting him.<p>

"This is it? I thought there would be more."

"We just missed a transport carrying lots of them, and we lost one."

"Who did we lose?"

"Nova. I'll have to tell his wife."

"Let me. You seem tired from all that flying."

"Thanks. I do need some sleep." Logan saw Fortune coming to him and slowly stood up. "We've rescued 31 prisoners exactly. We counted them. Most are mutants, but a few are sympathizers."

"I expected more."

"We only just missed a prisoner transport carrying over 30, maybe a bit more. At least we got all the prisoners inside."

"Yes, that is good."

"Any word from Ghoul?"

"Yes. He has gathered a bit more information. We know the structure of the Sentinel foundry and also know that it is somewhere in America. Not sure if it's North or South."

"Well at least we know we won't have to go around the world to get there."

"You are right about that. It gives us hope, and you have given them hope. I know you've only just returned, but we know of a convoy. It is carrying intelligence and prisoners. It is also Ghoul's next target, so you will be working with him."

"Understood. When do I leave?"

"It will be closest at midnight. You will have the cover of darkness and surprise to help you. I am sorry about Nova."

"He knew the risks, and died for a good cause. It's just that I...I hate losing people. We give them so much hope, only for them to die."

"He died for a cause. A very big cause, something bigger than him. His family will be proud." Before Logan left, Fortune asked for him. "Logan, there is one more thing. Follow me please." Logan followed Fortune to a door. "Inside is something I never thought we would find." He opened the door and sitting near the window was a young owl. "She has a special ability." He walked over to the owl who hadn't moved a bit. "Jade, I have brought Logan. Can you tell him what you can do?"

"Yes, father. I shall."

"Wait, father?"

"I adopted her only a few days before Sapphire arrived." Jade went over to Logan and opened her eyes. They were pearl white, with a light grey iris.

"I can send my consciousness back in time. When I go there, I am like a ghost. I can show myself when I want to. And my father has proposed an idea."

"What might that be?"

"I can communicate with the others in the past."

* * *

><p>After Fortune gathered the others, they all sat at a table, waiting for Jade to begin.<p>

"I will begin now." They waited for something to happen, then her eyes began to glow.

"Okay, that's creepy."

* * *

><p><strong>Past, Spix Tribe<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu was sitting alone when he heard a faint whisper. He whirled around, seeing nothing.<p>

"Who's there?" There was faint glow, then it took the shape of a young owl.

"Do not be afraid. I am Jade. I have the ability to communicate with the past."

"Why are you here?"

"Fortune is with me, and has requested progress."

"Well, we've achieved a bit. We've found a healer in the Spix Tribe and Logan, along with another not on the list. But we are having trouble with Zeel."

"What kind of trouble?"

"He won't help us. He refuses to."

"Fortune's knows why. Ask him about Krone."

"Okay. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. I can't stay for long, for I grow weaker the longer I am here."

"You may leave. And tell them good luck."

"The same to you" she replied before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

* * *

><p>When Jade returned to herself, she almost fell from her chair, gasping for air.<p>

"Forgot what it feels like. Did you get all that, father?"

"Yes. Thank you, now go and get some sleep. You've earned it."

"Thank you father. Good day to you all."

"Same to you, Jade." When she was gone, the discussing began. "So, what is their progress?"

"They've found you Logan and someone in the Spix tribe. They said healer, so it may be you Jewel. The also found another not on the list. They are having trouble with Zeel. That's all I got. I'll get more tomorrow, hopefully, but we cannot exhaust Jade's power. If she uses too much, it could kill her."

"We understand. When do we leave for the convoy?"

"You have four hours to prepare. You must be ready, because when the time comes, you must leave immediately. Dismissed." Everyone but Fortune left. "Good luck. All of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Zeel's House, Midday<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu and the group stood outside Zeel's door, waiting. Fortune opened the door, surprised to see others.<p>

"Come in, Sapphire. Your friends can come too. Zeel is resting at the moment, so we can talk."

"Thank you, Fortune." Fortune led them into a room which would be the dining area in the future. Fortune returned with a small tray with an assortment of small snacks.

So, what can I do for you?" Before Sapphire could speak, Blu started explaining things first.

"We need Zeel's help. We are willing to tell him the truth."

"Sapphire had already done that. I believe her, but he does not. He is as arrogant and stubborn as a bull. It will take much more than that to convince him." Blu looked down, hopeless, until he remembered what Jade had told him.

"Does Zeel know someone named Krone?" The name was like a blow to Fortune.

"Who told you of that name?"

"Someone from where we came from told me that something happened between him and Zeel. Is he why he avoids others?" Fortune sighed.

"He was only part of it. I will tell you the story, but you must not interrupt me, or I will stop. Understood?"

"Of course."

"Very well. It started 7 years ago..."

* * *

><p><strong>And done. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Zeel's Past

**And the story continues. I've decided to do about another 12 chapters maybe, hopefully the last one by Christmas. Then I'll be starting the last story of the series. It will be a short one, based on the back stories of some of the characters. After I'm finished this series I'll be taking a break then starting another series(not connected to this one) so if any one has ideas for it, send them to me. Anyway, enough talking and on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fortune's Flashback, 7 Years Before Past, Rio<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>It was a normal day back then. At the time, Zeel, Krone and me stuck together like brothers. Krone's name was Kaiden. He was quite the troublesome one, and we always kept him in check, or at least we tried. But we were never apart. But this day was to be different, and would mostly affect Zeel."<em>

Kaiden came back from the market to where Zeel and Fortune were watching from.

"That wasn't right, Kaiden. That's stealing" Zeel scolded.

"They weren't using it. Besides, we're starving and he gave them to me."

"Because you faked being hurt and hungry. That isn't right" Fortune added.

"Well I didn't fake being hungry, so at least I was half truthful."

"You should be fully truthful. One little lie can grow into a larger one. Deceit is-"

"Not a skill to be abused. I know, I know, but it's so hard to keep in." There was silence among them as they ate. Kaiden broke the silence when he came up with an idea. "How about we go to the club? That'll cheer us up."

"I guess we could. We haven't been there for some time, and I'd like to see Rick. He's got a new kid. I believe his name was...Pedro, that's it! Probably gonna take over the club when Rick becomes, you know, too old."

"Yeah, good old Rick. A friendly face I'd like to see."

"You said it, Z. Come on, boys. Let's fly!" The trio took off, headed for the club.

* * *

><p>"<em>Back at that time, Pedro's father owned a club. It was later taken down, but Nico and Pedro rebuilt it, but that's irrelevant. Back to the story at hand..."<em>

The trio landed outside where a tough looking macaw stood.

"Kaiden!" he boomed. "Good to see you, amigo! And Zeel and Fortune! Thought you would never come back."

"It's good to see you too, Bruno. Is Rick in today?"

"Yeah! And he brought his son! Guess you want to meet him?"

"You got it. Keep up the good work, B."

"You too, K! Look after yourself in there!"

"I always do." The trio went in. The club was packed, birds of many colors dancing, lights shining around. They spotted a crowd around a table and knew who was there. They pushed through to see Rick sitting at the table, a baby cardinal in his lap.

"Well, if it ain't the ZFK trio. How you doin, amigos?" He brought them into a group hug, his son behind him, looking scared and confused. "Guys, I would like you to meet my boy, Pedro. Come on out now, don't be afraid." The little bird came to his father's side, still a bit shy. "These are Kaiden, Zeel and Fortune. They are very good friend's of mine. Say hi."

"Hi" Pedro said in a high pitch voice.

"Hello to you, little one. I am Zeel. I'm a Falcon. My friend Fortune is an owl, and Kaiden is a crow. We are very friendly. Do you like to sing?"

"Yep. Papa teaches me everything he knows, and I still don't learn everything yet."

"Okay Pedro. Go and find your mother while I have a talk with my friends."

"Yes Papa." Rick invited the trio to sit at a table, the crowd being guided away.

"So, how have things been?"

"Fine. We've been just looking around, searching for new things in the world."

"So you've been around the world?"

"No, just Brazil. We haven't had enough time to go around the world, but we will one day. So how has the club been?"

"Good, and with my new son, even better. Zeel, may I speak with you, alone?"

"Sure. Guys, can you excuse us?"

"Of course. Come on Kaiden, let's see who can dance the longest."

"You're on." The two left the table. When they were out of sight, Rick leaned in towards Zeel.

"I've found another opportunity."

"Rick, I said it's over. No one can replace her."

"I know it was hard, but she would want you to move on. Come on, give her a chance at least."

"Fine. But this is the last one. No more after. Do you swear it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now go on and meet her. She's at table 5, waiting to meet you. Don't let me down."

"Don't worry. For your sake, I won't ruin it." They stood up. Rick went over to join the other two as Zeel started towards table 5. When he saw who was waiting, his breath was taken away. It was a female falcon. She had blue eyes and smooth feathers. She looked a bit shorter than him. The thing that struck him the most was that she looked so much like his wife, who had died last year. "This is it, Zeel. Try and make a good impression, for Rick" He took in a big breath and a big breath out before going over. The falcon noticed him approaching and moved over, as if expecting him, which she was.

"Hello there. You must be Zeel. I'm Bella."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. So, you know Rick?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"He was looking for someone, and he thought I filled the part. He told me that someone was feeling a little down, and needed a little cheering up. After hearing what you're like, I guess I came to like you."

"Without meeting me? A little quick, don't you think?"

"That's why I'm here. To meet you and see the true you, and it seems he is quite the describer."

"Yep, he is, but there are some things even he doesn't know. So let me get to know you. Where do you come from?"

"I come from the jungle nearby. I've left my parents and live alone and have also been searching for someone. What about you?"

"Not much. I live in the Amazon-"

"The Amazon? What are you doing down here?"

"Enjoying a holiday with my bros."

"Bros?"

"We all live together as brothers. We're all orphans and are very similar, besides the species difference." Bella let out a little laugh. Zeel could only smile.

"Humor. That's one trait I like. I wonder what else you have?"

"I have many other traits. I am courageous, very smart, polite to the ladies and can be a very loyal friend."

"If all of that is true, then I guess you and I are very alike."

"Maybe." Zeel paused, then continued. "Could we continue this, maybe, tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." As Bella walked to the exit, she gave a quick peck on Zeel's cheek. Zeel felt his cheek go warm.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zeel and Bella continued going out to the club, more frequently by every time they went. I was fine with it, but I saw something change in Kaiden. I should have seen it then, especially when he left one night. After that, he was more aggressive towards us, especially Zeel. Eventually, it came to a day when he disappeared. We searched for days, but he had completely disappeared." Fortune paused for a moment. "Until a month later."<em>

Zeel was preparing his vows. He had asked Bella to be with him, and she said yes. The wedding was going to be tomorrow.

"Come on, Zeel. Let's go out, just one more time" pleaded Bella.

"But I'm preparing for tomorrow."

"Please, for me" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine. Just one more time."

"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

_"They had been out for a few hours before deciding to go back, but that's when Zeel sensed something...familiar."_

The couple were checking out an abandoned construction site. Zeel was sure he felt that someone he once knew was near.

"Stay here, Bella. I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful." Zeel went into the dark room up ahead. At the other end, he could barely see a dark figure.

"Who are you?"

"You should know" replied the figure in a dark tone.

"Kaiden? Where have you been? We've been so worried about you." The figure stayed motionless. "Kaiden?"

"That was once my name, before I learned the truth. Remember how I told you my family was killed by humans?"

"Yes."

"I have learnt more from my master."

"Master? What are you talking about, Kaiden?" The crow whirled around, revealing the scars and how much he had changed.

"That is no longer my name! I. Am. Krone." Zeel could only look at him in horror.

"Zeel? What's going on in there?" Zeel was about to stop her from coming in, but it was too late. Krone was already above her, striking down. There was one scream, then silence.

"What have you done?"

"She interfered. She got between us, and now has paid the price." Krone moved out of the way, showing Zeel his future mate, lying there, lifeless. Zeel couldn't control himself. He dove for Krone, who disappeared and reappeared behind him. "I've found many skills and taken new powers thanks to my master. What makes yo think you can defeat me?"

"You monster! I'll kill you!" He dove again, only to grab at the empty air.

"This is the new you? I'm surprised how such a calm being can become so savage by one action. It's actually quite entertaining." Zeel charged at him, only to thrown at a wall nearby. "Alas, all things must come to an end. Time to join that girl of yours in the afterlife." Krone kicked hard at Zeel, sending through the wall, falling to the ground below. The last thing he remembered was being carried by another bird before everything faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"The bird carrying him was me. I was searching for him, since he was late, and it was by luck that I found him at that time, falling to his doom. I managed to catch him and when I looked back, I saw Krone flying away. When Zeel came to, he told me what had happened and broke down. That is why he helps no one, because no one was there to help him. Even the one he thought of as brother had betrayed him. I am the only one he trusts."<p>

"I'm sorry. We didn't know."

"And you deserved to" an unknown voice echoed. They looked to see Zeel at the entrance to the room. "Now you know why I help no one. Now leave."

"Wait. I know what he did to you was bad, but it's time you learned our truth. We're from the future. In the future, Krone is defeated, along with his master. We defeated them, with your training. You trained us. You made this home into a school. You saved hundreds like us from those who would go against us. That was you. If you wish to know, use your powers and search my mind. At first, you will see destruction, since those are the most recent, but then, you will see before that, where you had a good life. You helped me, now let me help you." Zeel seemed to hesitate for a minute, then reached out to Blu with his power. In an instant, he was flooded by images. When it was over, he looked to Blu.

"Give me time to think about it. Tell me where you are staying, and I will come to you with my answer tomorrow. Now please, leave me in peace."

"Of course. Take all the time you need." The group left the tree, heading for there base.

"What did you show him?" asked Sapphire.

"All he needed to know."


	20. Chapter 20: Saving Logan

**Back to the story. Enjoy and hope you like the story so far :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Spix Tribe, Midday<strong>

* * *

><p>In one of the empty hollows, Blu was sitting down, listening to Sapphire complaining.<p>

"It's been two days since we saw Zeel, and not a word! I don't think we've got him with us. I think he tricked us!"

"Just stop, Sapphire! You know what he's been through. He just needs some time to think about it."

"How much longer, then? Must we give him a week, or a month or maybe even a year. But we don't have that kind of time. We need his help now."

"I agree with you, but we have to give him at least a couple more days. If he doesn't answer by then, that's when we go in asking questions. But for now, we need to find. Do you have the copy of the list ready? Tranq will be here soon."

"I know, and yes it's ready. How much longer till he gets here?"

"At least an hour. We just have to wait for Tipa to bring him here."

"Sooner than you think" said a new voice. They saw it was Tipa, Tranq standing right behind him.

"You got the list?" Sapphire handed the list copy to Tranq, checking through it with him. Blu saw something glow behind them. He went past them, following the glow. He followed it to find someone he knew from the future.

"Hello, Jade."

"Hello Blu. Anything new to report?"

"Zeel still hasn't answered and Tranq has arrived. He's just looking over the list now. How are things where you are?"

"Fine. We have a plan and would like to share it with you, but not yet, since we don't have everything ready yet. We should, hopefully by the end of the week maybe. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too. When will you contact next?"

"Tomorrow. I'll see you then. Bye." The last word echoed as she disappeared like smoke. When he got back to Sapphire, he noticed that Tranq had left.

"Where'd you go off to?" asked Tipa.

"To see something. Is he okay with the copy?"

"Yeah. He should be back at Rio in two and a half days."

"Good. Got any ideas of what to do while we wait for Zeel?"

"I do" Sapphire quickly said, interrupting their conversation. "I say we go over there and force him to tell us his decision."

"That'll just make him say no."

"Then we'll force him to say yes."

"That'll just make him say no even more. He's very resilient."

"Then...then...ummm." Sapphire took her time, thinking of a plan. "We'll beat him into it!" Blu palmed his face and let out an irritated sigh. Tipa copied his action. "What? It's a good plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Rio, Same Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"So when do you think he'll be back? I'm bored!" Logan complained.<p>

"You were never much of a complainer in the future" Cody muttered.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Are you sure? It sounded like something." Before Logan got closer to finding him out, Andres interrupted quickly.

"Hey, do you see that? It looks like Nico and Pedro." The singing duo perched themselves on the branch outside.

"Yo yo, boys. How ya doin?"

"Hey Pedro. Hey Nico. We're all doing fine, thanks for asking."

"That's the greeting we get? Well, I'm a bit...overwhelmed" he replied, implying sarcasm at the end. "Anyway, we bring news."

"What kind of news?" Nico grinned before answering.

"Good news."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Cody was stalking his target down an alleyway.. He took out his communicator and started talking to who was on the other side.<p>

"Logan? You there mate?"

"Yep, hear you loud and clear. Is he almost there?"

"He's close. Wait for the signal."

"Copy. I'll be waiting." The communicator crackled before disconnecting. Cody put it back into his pack before changing his shadow form. His target was right ahead of him. His shadow replaced his targets shadow, following him down the alley. He could see Logan just above them. He gave the signal, then Logan lunged down. Their target was on the ground, being held down. Cody changed back to his normal form and held the target against a wall.

"Looks like we just found you."

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked the pinned bird. A nearby light revealed his face, revealing he was an owl.

"We want you to help us. And you will help us, won't you Stalker?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say that we're friends at some time. But right now, we need your help."

"I don't care. Let me go."

"I wasn't asking." The last thing Stalker felt was something hard hitting the back of his head.

* * *

><p>When Stalker came to, he was tied to a length of wood. Cody was sitting in front of him, talking with a small black bird. The bird left quickly, and Cody noticed that Stalker had woken up.<p>

"Good mornin, sunshine. How ya feelin?"

"Honestly? I feel very threatened, angered and sore."

"It ain't our fault. You forced us to. We asked you politely, and you just turned us away, so we had to bring you here to explain a few things."

"Why not explain these things to me before you knock me out."

"Because, you would have fled and avoided us. This is really important."

"Sure it is. And I'm a sparrow."

"This isn't time for jokes."

"Then how come you were joking?"

"I wasn't. This is very urgent, so please listen."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You got me there. Okay, how about this. I untie you, and you listen, but you don't run away. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Now could you let me go?"

"Be patient." Cody started trying to untie the knots, but it was very hard for him. "Man, Logan sure does do tight knots." He pulled on one part and all of it suddenly came undone. Cody was sent falling back, and Stalker took his chance. He bolted for the exit, only to be pinned down by a small black bird.

"Sorry, but you weren't given permission to leave."

"You're smart, leaving, only to be waiting for me to make a move."

"Actually, it's just by a lucky chance that I was coming back. Now are you gonna be a good boy, or do I have to knock some sense into you?"

"Andres, bring him here then wait by the exit just in case he tries to pull off another escape." Andres pushed Stalker across the hollow to Cody's talons.

"Is this how you treat your guests?"

"Only those with no manners. Now, about our question earlier, will you help us?" Stalker was about to answer when Nico came crashing in. "Nico? What are you doing here?"

"It's Logan! He's in trouble!"

"Stalker, if you want to see why we want your help, you will have to come, but you must listen to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, just as long as I can leave after."

"You may, if you wish to. Hurry. If I am correct, than Logan is in terrible danger."

* * *

><p>When Logan woke from his quick nap, it was hard to breath. He could see smoke filling his home, the crackling of the fire signalling it's approach. He didn't see any of his family in the home. In a panic, he flew out, searching for them as he called out their names. Not far away, he found something on the ground. Something a light yellow.<p>

"No." He landed next to the body and rolled it over slightly, gasping in horror as he saw his brothers face. "George. Please wake up." His brother remained motionless. He noticed that a small stick poked out of his side, revealing how he had been killed. Hoping the rest of his family had not suffered the same fate, he flew off. He found them in a clearing, waving over to him. "I'm coming." But when he got closer, he heard what they were saying.

"Fly away! Fly away!" Before he could help them, he was knocked down to the ground by a larger bird. It forced him watch as two more closed in on his family. He believed it was all over. Then there was a loud yell.

"Charge!" Both of the attackers closing in on his family were knocked away by Cody and the owl they had found last night. He felt the attacker on his back also hit away. Andres helped Logan up and got him over to the others. "Looks like two Raven Sentinels and an Owl Sentinel. I'll take him, you guys take the other two."

"Right. Let's do this!" Andres and Stalker charged head on at their opponents and bashed with them.

"Logan, get your family out of here. We'll handle things here." Logan didn't hesitate and led his family away. He could hear the fighting from behind. He wished he could help them, but his family came first. He hoped they would be okay, taking on those machines without any backup. But now, all he thought of was getting his family out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one may be a while. My hay fever has gotten really bad where I am. I can hardly breath, sneezing every minute and got headaches so I can't think straight. Sorry if it takes too long. See you all then :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Fall Of A Friend

**I'm back. Still not feeling very well. Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>When Logan and his family reached a safe location, his mate Anita had a huge freak out.<p>

"What was all of that, Logan? We almost died!" Logan was about to answer, but she continued on yelling at him. "And who were those guys who saved us? Friends of yours? What have you gotten yourself into? And don't lie to me." Logan was about to answer again, but someone else interrupted.

"All will be explained in good time, dearie. Name's Cody."

"First of all, , my name is Anita, not dearie and second of all I want an explanation right now." She gave a glare that reminded him of his mate when she was real mad.

"Okay, you want to know? Fine. Those things were Sentinels, we have powers and they are hunting us. We're from the future where the Earth is destroyed. Happy?" Anita just stared in confusion, then went to disappointed.

"You're unbelievable. That was the worst lie anyone has ever said."

"And that's why I didn't want to explain to you. You'll be staying with Nico until we get things sorted."

"Why should I? You've probably made him crazy as well." Logan grabbed Anita by her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Just trust him. Please, Anita. For me." Anita felt a warmth when he saw how much it meant to him.

"Okay, I'll do it." Anita and Logan shared a hug. Cody could feel tears of happiness.

"Happy moments like these always make me sad."

"You are such a softie." Cody turned and saw Tranq right behind him.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I hitched a ride on an overhead plane. I see you've had fun while I'm gone."

"If you think fighting Sentinels without proper fighting gear is fun, then yes, it was very fun."

"You sound very cheerful about it. Anyway, I got the list. How did you go?"

"I got Logan on board, as well as saving his family. We also got a familiar face." Cody pointed over to Stalker.

"Is that...Stalker?"

"Yep. It's him. Now let's look over that list. I'll get the others."

* * *

><p>The Rio group were assembled in the small tent that they were staying in. The list was sitting in the middle of them.<p>

"How many live here in Rio?"

"We got four. There are also others throughout Brazil. We got one in Sao Paulo, two in Salvador and one in Brasilia. Tranq, you take Salvador. I'll take Rio. Andres will take Sao Paulo and Logan will take Brasilia. We have a week to do this. After a week, we return. Are we clear?"

"Yep. I'll start going now."

"No. Rest and save your energy. I'm going to gather supplies for you guys." Cody went out of the tent while the rest slept for the day, waiting for the week to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Six days later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody sat in his tent. So far they had gathered everyone from the list, except Tranq and Andres and the ones they was searching for. Logan was pacing back and forth, worrying about them.<p>

"They've been gone too long. We should go after them."

"We've been given a week. They might just need more time. We'll go search for them tomorrow. Can we go over who we've found again?"

"Sure. You found a teleporter, one who can control the weather, one who can change into liquid and one who can possess others. I found one who can change size. Now can we go and find them."

"You're too much of a worrier. I'm right here." They saw Andres come in, someone else hiding behind him. "And I found someone. Come on out, they won't hurt you." From behind him, a little female Hyacinth showed herself. "She hasn't said her name, nor her power, but she matches the description that was on the list. Tranq here yet?"

"No. He's the only one missing. If he doesn't return by today, we leave tomorrow. I already know how to get there quickly." He looked back at the small chick. Something about her was familiar. Before he could put his talon on it, the communicator started beeping. "I got it." Cody picked up the communicator and answered it. "Hello, this is Cody. May I know who is speaking?"

"It's Tranq. They've found me."

"Do you mean-"

"Sentinels? Yes. I've found the ones I've been looking for, but haven't made contact. I'm watching them for now. But those Sentinels are closing in. The last I saw of them there was at least five. Whoever these two are, they must be powerful. Powerful enough to be near the top of the list. I need help, now. Please come as quickly as possible." The transmission cut out before Cody could respond.

"Looks like we are leaving today."

"Wait. It could be a trap."

"I know that Logan, but we have to save him. And if it is a trap, then the two on the list are in danger as well. I'm going, and you can stay if you want."

"No way. I'm coming with you."

"Same here. I'm with you all the way" Andres added.

"We'll leave now. Logan, grab Stalker and get him to look after the ones we found."

"Why don't we send them over with him?"

"Actually, not a bad idea. Okay, get Stalker to gather the recruits and to escort them over to the base in the Amazon, then start going over to Salvador. It's half a days trip for us. We'll meet you there." Logan left for Stalker as Andres and Cody headed for Tranq.

* * *

><p><strong>11 hours later, Salvador<strong>

* * *

><p>Cody and Andres stopped in a bell tower once they reached Salvador. Unsurprisingly, Logan had beat them there. He had already done a quick sweep, but found nothing.<p>

"So he's not here. Where else could he be?"Andres asked.

"I don't know. He might be here, in a building, but I've found no traces of him yet."

"Good thing I'm here." Cody pulled out a small PDA. "Back where I came from, we all had small chips put into us by Zeel before the Sentinels. We put them to good use in case one of us was ever captured." He activated the tracker. "He is located right..." The transmitter lit up, a little dot lighting up. "In an abandoned house, on the outskirts of the city. How predictable. No one would think to look there...except us. Andres, you stay here just in case the recruits aren't there. We'll call you when we find out. Let's go Logan."

"Right in front of you." Logan sped right ahead, reaching the building first. Cody eventually caught up, gasping for breath.

"You really should slow down."

"So how do we get in?"

"With Sentinels? There's only one way in." Cody went over to the entrance. "Right through the front door." He kicked it open and right in the middle was Tranq, sitting on the ground. He looked severely injured and was restrained by multiple chains. "Tranq, you okay?" Tranq weakly lifted his head and looked as if he was trying to speak. Cody walked closer to him to hear. "What is it?"

"D..d..don't. It's a...a...a-"

"What? It's a what?"

"It's a trap!" Out from the darkness, a Sentinel lunged at Cody. He quickly changed to his shadow form. He changed back to normal and went straight for it, talons forward. Gripping it by it's wings, he through it at the wall. Another came up from behind and grabbed him. The first one prepared to fire it's laser. Just before it fired. he changed into shadow, the laser destroying the second Sentinel. He appeared behind the second Sentinel, smirking.

"You missed me." It turned, but not fast enough. He was already upon it, holding it's head. But it was stronger than him. It threw him off and hit him in his side with it's metallic wing. He slid across the ground, close to Tranq. "Just hold on a sec. I'm a bit busy right now." the Sentinel grabbed him by his feet and started to drag him away. "I'll be right with you!" It swung him around and around in circles before letting him go, launching him into a wall, really hard. "Well that hurt." It started approaching him again, but then Logan ripped it's head out of the socket from behind, destroying it instantly. "Thanks for the help." But Logan left him and went to Tranq, who was laying on the floor. Cody followed him. He cradled his friends head. "Logan, get help! Now!" Logan zoomed out quickly. Cody looked over Tranq's wounds. He was covered in deep cuts and gashes with a few deep holes, showing he was stabbed as well. He was laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Leave me. I'm already as doomed."

"No! You're gonna make it. When Logan gets back with help, we'll bring you to Violet. She can heal you, and by the time you're better, you can join us in the final battle."

"My final battle...was here mate, and I lost. But you can live on. See ypu r family. Live (cough) the good life. Don't grieve over my death."

"No, don't say that. You'll make it."

"So I can suffer even more? I've been held by those cold, heartless empty shells for three days. I've had(cough) enough of life. Don't let me die in vain. Leave now and...live." As he breathed his final word, his head hung back. His eyes stared into the air, his expression filled with peace. Cody sat there as if time stood still for him so he could a peaceful final moment with his friend. But all it brought was pain. When he came back to reality, he closed his friends eyes.

"Cody, we have to leave. Andres has the recruits, but more are coming." Cody just sat beside his friends, watching for any last sign of life. "Cody, he's dead! And if we don't leave now, we'll end up just like him. Do you want him to die in vain?"

"No. But we can at least bury him. Then we'll make them pay."

"In time, but now is the time to flee, not fight. For his sake." Logan and Cody left the building, Tranq in their talons.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I was actually crying when doing this, but that was due to the hayfever. Still, it was sad. Just a quick note, once I finish the X-Birds(one story left after this) I'll be starting a new series. It will be Rio(not a crossover) I already have a story. If you have any ideas, PM or add them into your reviews. Bye all and see you next time :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Into The Fire

**I'm back, and I'm feeling a little better. That's partly because of the new game I got. Enjoy this new chapter. Only 4 chapters to go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Future, Fortune's Camp<strong>

* * *

><p>Fortune waited for the others to arrive for the meeting. It wasn't long for them to arrive.<p>

"Why have you brought us all here, Fortune?" Ghoul asked.

"I have brought you all here because we only have one course of action to complete now." He stood up and went over to a board, which was covered in sheets of paper. "Throughout these past days since Sapphire and her team left, I have completed the preparations for the next stage. Now is the time to put it into action."

"What is that plan?" asked Jewel.

"We've found the factory, and we're going to strike it."

* * *

><p><strong>Spix Tribe, Three days later<strong>

* * *

><p>When Stalker arrived with others on the list, Blu was thrilled. But when he saw that Cody, Tranq or Andres weren't with them, he felt that something was wrong. That feeling continued to nag at him, telling him to go find them, but he had to stay and hope that they would come back. He was looking the transmission archive on his communicator, seeing if there was anything odd when someone called for him.<p>

"Tyler! Tyler, they're here!" Blu sprung up. He knew who Violet meant. He flew out to meet them and found Andres with two smaller hawk-like birds and Cody and Logan not far behind.

"Guys, you're back! This must be Andres. I have heard very good things about you. What took you all so long?" Instead of responding, they all just kept their downed faces. "What happened? And where's Tranq?" Cody walked up to Blu.

"I'm sorry, but we were too late." Blu saw past Cody that there was someone lying on the ground next to Logan. He recognized who it was. "He was captured and tortured till we came in. But he was too wounded to be saved. We gave a peaceful last moment instead of pain. There was nothing we could do." Blu slowly walked over to where Tranq lay. "We brought him to give him a proper farewell." Blu stayed silent for a moment, then answered.

"Then let's do it. He would want that." They carried his body through the grove. All of the Spix tribe came out and followed. They stopped at a small clearing near the center. The tribe paid their respects before Cody went up to his friend.

"Tranq, you were a great friend, even though I hardly knew you and we were only close because we had to be. But you were still a friend. We'll see you on the other side." Next was Sapphire.

"You died a hero. You will always be thought of as a true soldier and hero. It was an honor to serve with you." She stepped away and Andres stepped up.

"I feel the same way, even though I knew you for less time. And you also never got to fulfill your debt for me saving you, but it isn't your fault. You died doing your duty, and that is an honorable death." Andres stepped to the side to let Blu through.

"To tell the truth, I don't have much to say that isn't like what the others said. You were a friend and died protecting others. That is all I can say. May you live well on the other side, my friend." They lowered Tranq into the grave and buried him. Some tears were shed. When it was all over and the tribe was gone, Blu went over to the two small chicks. He classified them as Kites and had a guess of who they were. "What might your names be?" The male stepped forward to answer Blu.

"My name's Bou, and that's my twin sister, Lou. Why have you taken us?"

"We have not taken you, and even if we did, it was for your protection. We are all being hunted."

"I know that. Those things have been after us seen last week. But we've managed to keep them away. They are actually pretty easy to beat, especially with our powers."

"Bou, you're not supposed to tell others" Lou whispered.

"It's okay, we know. And we also have powers."

"Really? What might that be?" Cody quickly changed to his shadow form. Sapphire changed her skin and Blu showed off his claws. "Woah. That is sick. Were you born with them? Like us?"

"You bet. Had them our entire lives."

"That is awesome! We've finally found others, sis. Like us! This is the greatest day of my life! Besides being born, of course."

"Come on. We'll introduce you to the others."

* * *

><p>When they got to the little base they had made, Blu introduced the others to Bou and Lou. There was Kate, a Hyacinth who could change into liquid, then there was Ruby, a Scarlet who could possess others, a gull named Gust who could control the weather, a young marmoset who, surprisingly to the others, was Mauro and a Harpy eagle named Manuel who could change his size. The last one was the Hyacinth who Cody thought was familiar. Blu knelt down to her height.<p>

"What is your name?" The chick backed away and hid behind Logan. "It seems she's taken a liking to you." Her action gave him a very big clue to who it was.

"Is your name Lilian?" The small chick gave a weird look, then slowly nodded. "Lucky guess." Violet, Blu and Sapphire went into a separate chamber of the tree so they could talk privately.

"So, do you think this would be enough?"

"Against the Sentinels? Over here, maybe, with the proper training. But back home, we ain't got a chance."

"We don't have much time before they find us." They heard what sounded like Eduardo calling for Violet.

"Sounds like I am needed elsewhere. I'll be back as soon as I can." They waited till she left, then continued their conversation.

* * *

><p>Violet found Eduardo on the edge of their territory.<p>

"This had better be important."

"We need to hurry. The last patrol didn't return and there are rumors of something flying around. Something very, very big compared to us."

"But there's nothing that big out here, unless it's some rogue eagle that managed to fly all the way out here."

"That's exactly why we are going to assemble everyone. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"You always d-"

"Shhh."

"Did you just shoosh me! Don't you dare-"

"Shh! Can't you smell that?" That's when she smelt it. "Quickly, to the tribe!" They both flew towards the tribe, yelling at the loudest volume they could. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Multiple heads popped out from hollows, then the madness began. Spix macaws were flying around everywhere, trying to avoid each other.

"Wait! Where's Jewel?" They both panicked, looking for their daughter.

* * *

><p>Somewhere close by, Jewel was panicking as well. Ash and smoke travelled through the air along with embers of her panic, she bumped into a larger macaw.<p>

"Jewel, are you okay?" She looked up at the macaw to see it was Blu, who she knew as Tyler.

"I'm okay. Where's my mother?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere, but I can't find her anywhere. Same as your father. Let's go and find them."They both started towards the tribe's grove. They were almost there when something flew when Blu heard something nearby. "Jewel, go hide, now. Something's coming." Jewel flew quickly into some roots of a tree. Blu stayed in the open, his claws slowly stretching out from his wings. Jewel became scared, not ever seeing the claws. "Come and get me! Come on! You want me, don't ya? I'm right here." Answering his call, a large bird dropped down. "There you are." Both opponents started circling each other, waiting for the other's first move.

"We have been searching for you for a long time."

"And now you've found me. Are you feeling happy? Oh wait, you don't have emotions."

"Emotions are weak, just as you are."

"Then you don't know me at all." Blu lunged at the dark figure. The figure dodged, revealing itself in the light. It was some sort of metallic machine. It kicked up, hitting Blu's chest as he went past it. He rolled away to avoid getting hit again. "I thought you Sentinels were supposed to be tough." He lunged again, and once again it dodged. Blu quickly rolled away, the Sentinel's talon just missing him. He took a quick step and slashed at it's back. The Sentinel felt nothing and whacked him away. Blu shook the pain away. "That's the thing I hate about you. You don't feel pain." It charged f0r him. He jumped, using his wings to propel him up. It rammed the tree behind him, where Jewel was hiding. She let out a whimper, which it heard. So did Blu. "Run, Jewel!" He jumped onto it's back and savagely stabbed into it's neck. It managed to grab him and throw him off. Blu was relieved to see that Jewel made it away, but it quickly changed to fear as another Sentinel gave chase. Blu knocked the Sentinel away and gave chase also.

* * *

><p>"JEWEL! ANSWER ME!" Violet had split up from her mate to search for their child.<p>

"Mom! I'm coming mom!"

"JEWEL? Quickly, over here!" She headed towards where her daughter's voice was coming from. She found Jewel, but also found something close behind her. It almost reached them, but then Blu came from it's side and rammed his claws straight into it. Eduardo found them and joined his family. "Take Jewel. I need to help Tyler." She left before he could argue. She found Blu fighting the Sentinel. His back was to a rock. She acted without thinking and struck it's back. She was hit away, allowing Blu his chance to stab it through it's power core.

"Violet, are you all right?" Violet didn't answer. She just looked at the Sentinel approaching them. She pushed Blu out of the way as it fired it's beam. Then there was a great stinging pain.

* * *

><p>Blu quickly got up off the ground. He slammed into the Sentinel and sliced off it's head before it could fire it's beam again. He saw Violet laying on the ground.<p>

"VIOLET!" He ran over and held her close.

"T-t-tyler, w-what h-h-happe-end?"

"You were hit by it's beam. You've taken a fatal hit." He leaned her against the nearby rock. She raised her wing and tried to heal herself, but felt her energy wavering. She couldn't heal herself, so excepted her fate.

"B-before I die, can y-y-you tell me the t-truth?"

"Very well." He told her about the future and Sentinels and started about his family. "I have three children. Their names are Bia, Carla and Tiago, and my mate, and this will be very surprising to you, is Jewel." Violet was slightly shocked by this, but accepted it.

"I-it's good to know that m-my daughter is safe w-w-with someone like you. P-promise me to keep he safe."

"I will. With all my strength." Violet smiled and slowly passed on. Blu sat there silently when he heard a scream. "Jewel." He took off towards where it came from. There, he found her unconscious, a Sentinel standing over her. Another came from behind Blu and pinned him down. Before it could finish him, there was a loud screech, followed by Zeel diving straight at it. He knocked it off and began tearing at it. Blu threw himself at the other one, his claws going through it's chest.

"Is she okay?" asked Zeel.

"She's fine. We have to get her to safety." He was about to leave with Jewel, but Zeel stopped him.

"We cant't take her back. It's too dangerous. Do you think they'll stop hunting her?"

"No."

"I'll take her to somewhere far from here. Trust me, she will be safe." Zeel started leaving with Jewel in his talons. "I shall return in a week. Try to stay alive until then."

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself." Zeel could hear the tribe approaching them quickly. "You should leave very quickly. They probably won't like us after all this. Meet me at your home."

"I will be there. Take care." Blu and Zeel departed the scene just before the tribe arrived. Blu gave one last look from the bushes before disappearing forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Battle Begins

**I'm back. Test week is coming up, then I'm free to stay home till next year. Yay! That way, I should be able to finish before next year. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The first thing Jade saw was what used to be the Spix tribe grove. Fortune, who was looking in her mind, was just as shocked. Jade's ghost form went around, travelling as an orb of light.<p>

"We must find them. Go and try Zeel's home. They must be there." Jade obeyed and shot straight for her destination. She arrived in a few seconds. Hovering near one of the windows, she saw Blu with the others discussing something. "Go in." Jade went through the window. Only Cody noticed.

"Is that a-a-a...ghost?"

"Don't freak out! It's only Jade. I forgot to tell you about her. Jade, show yourself please." The light began to take shape and formed a young owl. "Everyone, this is Jade. She has the ability to travel through time, but only her mind. She creates the illusion of herself being there, but as a spirit. What news do you bring?"

"I'm afraid it is bad. We found the facility where they came from but the numbers...they're too great. We're sending everyone we can, but we expect no one to survive. We also know of a large force coming towards us. This may be our last day here. We wish you all good luck, and please, don't fail." She dissipated before anyone could respond.

"So that's it? After all we've done, we're told that they are as good as dead? I can't believe this. I'm sorry, Lilian. I've failed you." Cody covered his face with his wings, Sapphire trying to comfort him.

"It's not too late. There is still hope."

"What hope is there? Our families are dead, we don't have enough to help and our time here is almost up. What else is there to do?" Blu paced back and forth, thinking of a plan.

"What if we strike at them?" Everyone gave him a confused look. "If the facility is destroyed, they can't get reinforcements, can they? So there shouldn't be many. If we strike at them, we can end this. Cut off the head, and the body will die after."

"He's right" Sapphire added. "Yes, we've lost a lot, but look at what we've gained as well. I agree. We should attack them soon."

"When should we attack?"

"Tonight. We strike at them tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Future<strong>

* * *

><p>In the future, all was lost. The attack force left only hours ago. The children and a parents, along with Fortune stayed behind. Jewel was among the attack force. Bia missed her, but as she saw the sky darken and a great shadow pass over their hidden camp, she knew she would see her soon. The explosions started only seconds later, followed by all the death. In the end, none were spared. The only hope left was the team in the past. If they failed, all would be lost.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

* * *

><p>The plan was ready and put into action. Blu, with several others behind him, marched forward. Two Sentinel sentries spotted them, but were taken down by Cody and Andres. They went back into hiding, clearing the path ahead. The entrance to the base was well hidden inside a hidden cave. Blu stood on top of a rock as the others gathered around him.<p>

"This is it. The final battle, for the future. For our future. Everything that has happened has led up to this. We either win or lose. This is your last chance to back out. Anyone want to run?" No one responded. "Then now, we charge. For the future!" Blu charged straight towards the entrance, the others right behind. Inside, Sentinels charged towards them in a counter offensive. Two came up on Blu's right. He vaulted over one and cut off the head of the other one. Next to him, Cody was engaging a Sentinel, destroying it from the inside. Cody phased through his opponent who collapsed, smoke rising from it.

"This is fun, ain't it? Getting a little revenge! It feels great!" Blu turned in time to counter another Sentinel, cutting off it's arm and head. A large wall of Sentinels began to overwhelm them, but was blasted back by both Bou and Lou. They were all sent flying into each other and the walls of the cavern.

"Good job, you two!" Blu remarked. Bou beamed at his compliment while Lou shyly smiled behind him. "Let's keep moving. More will be coming soon." They continued on into the cavern. Stalker halted the group just before they rounded a corner.

"There's about three of them around there. One Falcon and two Sparrow." Blu nodded and signaled for Cody to come up.

"Take them out. We'll be right behind you." Cody changed into his shadow form and walked behind the Sentinel guards. HE rose from the floor and tapped one on the shoulder. As it turned, he hit it straight in the head. The other Sparrow and the Falcon Sentinel turned to fight, but were taken out by Blu, both being clawed in the back. "All clear. Let's keep moving. They continued on for about a minute until they entered a large, darkened chamber. One light was on, and beneath it was an odd looking Sentinel.

"Come and face me and my army."

"You and what army" asked Cody. The Sentinel replied by lighting up the rest of the cavern, revealing hundreds of dormant Sentinels. "Oh, that army."

"This is it, mutants. Your final battle has arrived. But do not worry, I will make it as honorable as possible."

"You have no honor. Nor do you have emotion. You're just a machine."

"So you say, Azure." Blu was taken by surprise as his name was spoken. "Yes, I know who you are. We've spent quite a lot some time together, but not yet. Not for a few years. Until then, we can have some fun." The Sentinel turned and disappeared through the door behind him. Blu went to give chase, but the Sentinels began activating. Three brought him down to the floor and held him down. He thought he wouldn't escape, but Bou lifted them off.

"We'll hold them off, mate" Cody called out. "Meet you on the other side." Blu gave a final farewell before chasing after the leader, the door locking behind him.

* * *

><p>The hall ahead was dark. A line of small lights lightly lit the dimmed hall. Blu could make out doors on the sides. He heard something up ahead, and pushed on.<p>

"You are weak!" A voice echoed. It seemed to come from everywhere. He kept following the hall. It eventually came to a four-way point. "You couldn't save your family!" Blu chose the left, trying to ignore the Sentinels voice. The hall started to grow darker, and the doors less numerous. "You can't win." Blu noticed a speaker on the wall, realizing the voice was coming from every side, but continued on. "You will die a horrible death, feel terrible pain and will beg for mercy!"

"Says the coward who hides behind walls and speakers. Show yourself!"

"You are eager to die, but you will not yet. I have things to show you." A door on Blu's left opened. Curiosity got the better of him, and he entered. In the middle was a large screen. It lit up, and an image began to appear, showing rubble and ruins. It was the future. "This is what it looks like after you left. Your friends and family failed, the Sentinel armies overwhelmed them. They managed to destroy the facility, but it was too late. We already have a way of making our own army here. They have failed. You have failed."

"As long as I live, I have not failed. And I won't die without taking you and this base with me." Blu left the room and continued on.

"You fool. You have not realized yet, have you?" Another door opened, and Blu once again entered. It was a map of the world. "We have already spread. Taking this base won't end it, but will delay it, though it won't be for long." As it spoke, lights started to appear. They didn't seem to end. "We own this world already. You lost before the war began. The future is on a course it will never stray from. We are like the hydra. Cut off one head, and two more will appear. It's the same with us. The more you destroy, the more that will come. Defeat is inevitable."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. If I cannot convince you, then I will kill you." The hall to the right lit up, but this time it was lit with red lights. "Follow, do your doom." Blu followed the path lit for him. The path ended in a dark hall. Above him, the Sentinel was perched on the balcony above. "You have come. I am quite surprised by how much you have changed." It dropped down. Getting a closer look, Blu saw some of the Sentinel was lightly covered by feathers.

"What are you?" The Sentinel approached Blu. He prepared to engage, extending his claws.

"I am your worst nightmare." The Sentinel lunged, then the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter, the battle shall continue. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. See you in the next chapter :) <strong>


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Battle Part 2

**It has returned. The final battle begins. It has almost finished. Just three chapters left. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>A Sentinel was charging towards Cody. He quickly evaded the foe, then hopped onto it's back and started tearing at it's neck with he's talons. He found a thick glowing wire leading to it's core.<p>

"This looks important." He grabbed and tugged hard until it snapped out. The Sentinel instantly shut down, falling back from Cody's weight. "Oh dear." The Sentinel fell to the ground, then Cody came out of the ground in his shade form. "That was surprisingly easy." However, another was charging straight at him from behind. Just before it got to him, a large vine wrapped around it and crushed it's outer shell before tossing it into a group of others. Cody glanced over at Lilian, who had a proud look on her face.

"You're welcome!" she shouted. Her proud attitude was ruined by a Sentinel coming for her. It was suddenly stopped by a clump of vines wrapping around it. He heard another one trudging towards him. He turned to it and saw it was larger than the others he had faced.

"Hurry up, Blu. We need you" he whispered to himself before engaging the Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Blu deflected the strike and countered with a kick to the Sentinel leader's stomach. It went sliding across the floor, it's talons digging into it in an effort to stop itself.<p>

"You are much more skilled than when we last met. Most impressive."

"Tell me who you are" Blu ordered. The leader spat some blood from his metallic beak before speaking again.

"You should know. After all, I gave you a gift."

"Stop trying to confuse me!" Blu charged his shoulder right into it's chest, but was whacked away by it's huge wing. He tried to stand from the ground, but his foe had other ideas. It kicked him in his side, sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall with a loud crack.

"That didn't sound good." Blu gasped for breath, but the Sentinel wasn't finished. It grabbed him by his talons and threw him to the wall on the other side, hearing another crack. It closed in on him, edging him on."You should just surrender if you know what's good for you. You know you can't win. We outnumber you."

"There's one thing I have that you don't, though" Blu grunted in pain.

"And what is that?"

"Hope." Blu managed to strike upwards with his wing, his claws sparking against the Sentinel's chest plate. It looked down to see the damage. What amazed Blu even more was that there was blood dripping down from the wound.

"Haven't felt so much pain in a long time. It feels...good." It lunged again, and Blu evaded just in time.

* * *

><p>A Sentinel laser was heading straight for Andres. He didn't have time to react, but someone else did. He felt himself being whooshed out of the way and saw Logan standing in front of him.<p>

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. But you owe me now." He dashed away before Andres could respond. Logan saw three Sentinels had cornered the Scarlet macaw named Ruby. He rushed straight into the line of Sentinels, knocking them all over at once. He didn't stop for a thank you and continued to jump from one to another, leaving a path of scrap metal behind him. He also freaked out Cody, who dove out of the way.

"Watch it, mate! You almost took my head with you!" He could still hear Cody's threats and insults as he made circles inside the cavern.

* * *

><p>Blu stabbed at the leader's back a third time before it threw itself backwards at a wall. It slammed Blu repeatedly until he jumped over to it's front. It fired two beam from two small shoulder mounted cannons. Blu managed to deflect them with his claws to the roof above. The roof started to cave in, rubble piling on top of the leader.<p>

"I guess this cave is a little unstable. You should have watched your head." He went to leave, but heard something moving underneath the rubble. The Sentinel burst out, sending cement flying around the room. It stood, it's armor dented with multiple wounds leaking blood over it.

"That was smart. But not smart enough." It dove at Blu and slammed right into him before throwing punch after punch into his face.

* * *

><p>At the battle with the Sentinel army, the odds were beginning to change. More had arrived from outside the cavern, catching the team by surprise.<p>

"There's too many of them!" Cody yelled over the sound of the battle.

"I know!" Logan shouted back. "We need to thin their numbers, or this battle is lost! Any one have a plan?"

"I have an idea!" Bou answered. "Cover your ears!" He spread his wings, then slammed them together, causing a huge concussive blast that rocked the cavern.

* * *

><p>The Sentinel leader was thrown off Blu by a huge blast somewhere in the cavern. Blu rolled out from underneath it, kicking it's legs in the process. It fell back and struggled to get up, as did Blu. The rumbling eventually stopped, and the two opponents managed to get to their feet.<p>

"I'm guessing that was from the battle" the Sentinel grunted.

"Sounds like someone's winning. But let's focus on our battle."

"So eager to die. Miss your family too much?" Blu let out an enraged cry before charging straight at it, ending up at the other end of the room again. "You shouldn't let your rage consume you." When the leader was close enough, Blu struck upwards. What he didn't expect was the metal face to come off as a mask. The leader backed away, holding it's face as it screeched in pain. Blu stood up against the wall, barely conscious. The leader uncovered it's face and turned to Blu. He was horrified by what he saw.

"N-no. It can't be."

"Oh, but it is." As Blu stood frozen in shock, it let loose a concussive beam, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blu heard as he woke was someone calling his name. As he came to focus, he heard it was someone whispering. Someone close to him. He felt like he was being held against a wall by some invisible force. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was strapped to a wall. He looked to his left and saw most of his team, still unconscious. He heard his name again, coming from his right. He turned slowly and saw the rest of the team, Cody right next to him.<p>

"Hey mate" Cody murmured. It sounded like he was in pain as well, but less pain then Blu. They were all bruised and unconscious, except for Blu and Cody. "How you feelin?"

"Like I got hit into a wall repeatedly. What happened to you?" Cody sighed and looked down to the floor.

"We were outnumbered. They eventually managed to overwhelm us, then capture us. All of us. I couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry." Blu looked to his friend sympathetically.

"It's okay. We tried." Blu heard a low laugh from in front of him and saw the leader approaching. It was dark, so he couldn't see his face. "No use hiding that face. I know who you are."

"Yes, you do." It stepped out from the darkness, shocking Cody.

"Is that-"

"Yes. It's...Hunter" Blu answered.

"Ah, so you do remember my name. That's good. I thought I might have to bring back some painful memories in order to get you to remember. How has your life been? Wait, let me guess. It's been filled with death and destruction, and your families killed. Am I close?" Blu gave a cold glare at the once dead foe. "You're probably wondering how I'm alive. Well, scientifically, I'm dead. But now, I'm what humans call a cyborg. Part machine, part living flesh. I was a project created by those who created the Sentinels. They needed a leader, and I proved to be the perfect candidate. The one problem was the fact of me being dead. Of course, they managed to fix that."

"So mister back-from-the-dead, what's your plan?" Cody asked.

"Now that's a good question. Now, what was our plan?" Hunter pretended to think about it before raising a feather as if he remembered. "Ah yes, I remember now. You are probably thinking how we got around so quickly, right?" The two birds kept quiet. "Well, we have a teleporter. You know what that it, right?" His response was two cold glares directed at him. "Okay, I guess you don't. Well, a teleporter is a device that-"

"We know what a teleporter is, mate."

"Well then answer when asked!" Cody reeled his head back in surprise from how quickly Hunter's impression had changed. "So, as I was saying about our plan, we're going to get rid of a few...roadblocks that we've encountered, starting with you" he said, pointing at Blu. Hunter approached what Blu suspected was the teleporter and pushed a few buttons, then it became active. A small light appeared in the center, then began to grow. Blu felt himself being pulled in, as did Cody. The others started waking, and they also started to panic and avoid being pulled in. But before it became large enough, the machine shut down. At the same time, Blu felt the straps on him loosen. He ripped them off and prepared for battle, as did the others. "How did you-" Hunter quickly turned and ran, pushing Sentinels in the way, which were then destroyed. They all followed Hunter outside, where he had an army of Sentinels behind him. "You think you've won? Think again." He lifted his wing, about to signal the army to attack.

"Hold it right there, mate!" Everyone looked above the cavern exit to see Cody standing on top. The Cody beside Blu disappeared in a dark smoke. "You think my only ability is turning into a shadow? Not only do I do that, but I also make shadows of my former self. You can never tell them apart." He hovered down next to Blu as Hunter stared in disbelief. "You see, we had this all planned. We knew we would be captured and knew that you had some big plan and that you would want to show us it. But the fact that the leader was you and that your plan was to teleport surprised us all."

"You couldn't have planned this."

"You're right. We didn't." Cody pointed past the army in front of him. "He did." Hunter turned and saw Zeel and Fortune standing before them, and army of his own right behind him. "In the time we had, he managed to gather an army of our own. We would lead you out here, and the final battle would begin. So, what I'm trying to say is...you've lost."

"I haven't lost yet." Hunter quickly disappeared in a flash of light, then reappeared on a branch away from the battle.

"I'll get him. Hold them back" Blu ordered. Cody nodded and watched Blu fly away.

"Time to end this. Charge!" The Sentinel army prepared for the battle as they were charged at from both sides. The final battle for the future had begun.


	25. Chapter 25: With Victory Comes Sacrifice

**This is it. The semi-final chapter. This is where the final battle ends. I've also come up with the next in the series:**

**X-Birds: The Legend Of Kronos. It will be a prequel on Kronos's life before and during the start of the series. I've already begun writing. I also want to know if anyone is willing to draw some of the characters for me. If you do, please PM me. I've tried, but I'm not a very good drawer, and I am teaching myself, but until then, I can't draw. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Blu followed closely behind his old foe. Hunter managed to stay ahead, but not for long. When in range, Blu rocketed up then dived straight for Hunter. He scratched one of his wings, preventing anymore flight. Blu didn't stop in time and skidded along a thick branch just in front of Hunter.<p>

"Well this is great. Both of us, now too injured to fly" Hunter hissed in anger. Both struggled to stand. "Of course, we still try to fight. Why can't we just be friends?"

"You started this" Blu accused, struggling to keep his wing up to point. "Now we're going to end this."

"You think I wanted this! I didn't want war, but they forced me to! They rebuilt me and made me obey! If I don't they can shut me down in an instant! But I'm afraid of death, so what was I supposed to do!?"

"You could let go of life and sacrifice yourself to save others."

"That wouldn't change a thing. They would just replace me!" Hunter recoiled in pain from his wounds. He held a wing to his chest. "Now, I must do what I was made for." He readied his battle stance.

"Then you leave me no choice." Blu readied his claws and braced himself.

* * *

><p>Cody slid under one Sentinel, which was blasted away by another's beam. He rolled out of the way from another beam then phased through the floor. The confused Sentinel looked around for him before having talons rip through it's back. It fell forward, Cody standing behind it. He noticed another mutant in trouble, so ran at the attacking Sentinel. He kicked it's head and flipped backwards, then rammed his talons through it's chest. He turned as it fell back to face the mutant bird he saved.<p>

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. No one messes with other mutants. Let's kick some Sentinel butt!"

"Yeah." The mutant ran into the fray, only to be sent flying back.

"Oh well. He tried."

* * *

><p>In another part of the battle, Logan had teamed up with a tornado-making mutant. The tornado would suck them in, where Logan waited. He darted for his fourth target, which saw him coming. It opened it's beak to fire a beam, but he was too fast. He threw a piece of debris into it's beak, causing it to explode. He dodged a piece of metal which hit another Sentinel right through it's head.<p>

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." He didn't notice the Sentinel behind, but neither did it notice the large shadow behind it. A big eagle grabbed it by it's shoulders before carrying it out of the winding vortex. Logan decided to fly out and join the battle outside of the tornado. When he went out, he saw the remarkable.

"They're retreating!" he heard one bird yell.

"We've won!" another shouted. Logan perched himself on a branch overlooking the battle. He watched the Sentinel army retreat, staring in disbelief.

"I don't believe it either." Logan looked to his right to the new voice to get a glimpse of Cody landing next to him. "After fighting them for over a century, we defeat them. But it wasn't in the future, but in the past." They both watched the victorious army below, cheering.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." They both thought, then realized at the same time.

"BLU!"

* * *

><p>Blu felt he couldn't hold on for much longer. He knew that Hunter felt the same.<p>

"Face it, Hunter. You've lost." Hunter spat some blood and shook the dizzy feeling away.

"I haven't lost yet. I still have my army. Even if you kill me, they will kill you."

"But how many will be left? Even if my friends lose, you won't have many left."

"Friends? I thought they were your team."

"Their more than that. When they win, they'll come here to finish you off, and I'll be there to help."

"So you think." Before Blu could react, Hunter threw a dart at him. It struck him right in his wing. Blu grunted in pain as he pulled it out, but instantly felt weak.

"What..have you...done to me?"

"Just given you the cure. It isn't enough to cure you completely, but it's enough to drain your power. The more harder you fight, the more of it you'll pump around. It's also mixed with a poison that, once your power is low enough, will give you a slow, painful death" Hunter explained. He grinned as he spoke the next part. "There is no cure for it." Blu fell forward and kneeled down, trying to stay up. Hunter kicked him in the side of the head, causing him to collapse instantly. "You are weak."

"At least I'm not a coward" Blu growled. Hunter, angered by this last insult, charged at the injured Blu. Taking his chance, he quickly reared up, his left wing in Hunter's way. He saw it, but it was too late. He felt a piercing pain in his chest, right through his heart. He looked down to see Blu's claws had gone right through. He looked into Blu's eyes.

"How ironic. I give you a gift, and it ends up being the death of me." Blu slipped his claws out of Hunter's chest, leaving him to bleed to death. "W..wait." Blu stopped, turning slowly. "You haven't defeated me yet."

"Just give up. You're already dead."

"I may be dead, but I have set something in motion." Blu weakly went back over to his dying foe. "What I have set in motion cannot be undone. Yes, I will still die in the future by that flooding wave, but i have set in motion what I am now. I have set my creation in stone. I will rise again, and you cannot stop it. The Sentinels may be gone one day, but I will still exist. This, you cannot...stop." Hunter's head fell back. Blu gave his respects, then slowly walked away. But he stopped when he heard a beeping. He looked back at Hunter. A small red light was bleeping underneath his wing. Knowing what it was, he sarted to run away, but it was too late. Hunter's body exploded, sending him flying. He blacked out as fiery wood crashed down around him.

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw was darkness. He felt pain, so knew he was not dead. He felt what covered him, and recoiled from the burnt wood, which was still hot. Trying again, he tried to push it off. But he was weak. So he resorted to trying to call for help.<p>

"H...h..help m..me"he managed to whisper. But he knew no one could hear him. He laid back, knowing it was the end. As he drifted away, he heard voices outside, then felt the wood shift. That was the last he knew before blacking out again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit short, but I couldn't fit much else in without going over to the end. One last chapter, then it's finished. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Everything Has Changed

**The finale has arrived. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of X-Birds: Days Of Future Past**

* * *

><p>When Blu woke up, he could only stare in shock. In his wings lay his beloved Jewel. He quickly got out of the nest he laid in. She didn't awake. He took this chance to look around. It was looking back into an old memory. It was like an exact replica of his old hollow before the war. <em>Is this heaven <em>he wondered. He sat in the center of the hollow, taking everything in. Then he heard a voice outside of the hollow.

"Blu, are you there?" Blu looked to the entrance and saw the silhouette of a small bird.

"Logan?"

"Yeah. Who else would it be?"

"Well, um-"

"That was a rhetorical question" Logan dully stated. "Anyway, Zeel asked for you. He says it's urgent. Do you know what it's about?"

"I have an idea. Let's not keep him waiting." Blu followed Logan out and they flew towards Zeel's home.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Blu felt another feeling of deja vu. The tree looked fine, except for a few cracks, but that was possibly from aging and the tree wearing away. Logan knocked quickly on the door, and it was soon answered by Lilian.<p>

"Well, I see you've gotten back. You might want to hurry. Cody will take him from here."

"Thanks. Meet up with you tomorrow." Lilian walked Blu over to Cody who was leaning against the wall.

"Long time no see. How ya been mate?"

"I'm not sure. I'm so confused right now."

"Don't worry. Zeel will answer all of your questions." They both started down the hall towards Zeel's office. On the way, Blu was stopped by a familiar face.

"Blu man, how have you been?" Blu turned around before being strangled by an older Bou. Behind him was Lou, talking to Lilian.

"Bou, leave him be. He's here to see Zeel." Cody gave Bou a serious look. Bou returned it with an annoyed glare.

"Sorry." He snapped. "It's been a while." He spun himself around and left the two.

"I really don't like him." Cody continued on, Blu trying to keep up. _Wow, a lot has changed. _Once at the office, Blu saw Sapphire and Tipa were there already.

"Blu, good to see you" Zeel greeted. He held out a wing over his desk. Blu returned the gesture and shook it.

"I was told you could help me. First of all, what happened?"

"I can explain. First, what was your last memory?"

"Darkness. Then I woke up in my hollow. Just wondering, did I die?"

"Technically speaking, yes" Cody answered. "I should know, since I pulled you out."

"Yes, you were. Now, you know how Tipa can time travel? How do you think he gets back?"

"I never thought about it."

"Well, to return, his body is destroyed. But the consciousness, along with the memories of that body, pass on into the body of the present, as in where you came from. That's when all the changes take place, only you didn't get the memories of the body you are in. That's why you remember nothing. But I can fix that. Relax, and focus." Zeel placed both wings on Blu's head, then Blu's mind was flooded with a river of memories. When it ended, Blu remembered everything.

"Wow. Now I know how it feels to have your life flash before your eyes."

"We all felt the same when we returned. We're the only ones who know about the war. Not even Tranq knows, since he died" Cody pointed out.

"So, what now?" Blu asked.

"Well, there is still Kronos and Krone."

"What of the Sentinels?"

"The X-Men" Sapphire replied. "They went back in time and stopped their creation. Their gone."

"Well that's good. What of Hunter?"

"He's dead, isn't he? I mean, he was created alongside the Sentinels. Wouldn't that mean he's gone. For good?"

"That's not what he told me. He said he had set his creation in motion. Somehow he knew that the Sentinels would be ended, so made sure he would be created." Everyone was shocked about the news.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Those were his last words." Zeel at back, thinking over it.

"This does not bode well for us." He looked up at the group. "Sapphire, find whatever you can on Hunter. Cody, keep on tracking Krone and Kronos. Tipa, continue with your job. Dismissed." The group left, but Zeel wanted Blu to stay behind.

"Blu, may I speak with you?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"What else do you remember from Hunter. Did he give any clues?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Until we need your help, stay with your family. They'll need you if Hunter truly has returned. You may go."

"Thank you Zeel." Blu got up to leave, but then remembered something. "I'm sorry about Bella." He could tell Zeel knew the name. "Mark my words, Krone will pay."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. But just one thing. Make sure it's me who deals with him. He made it personal on that day."

"As you wish." Blu left Zeel in peace as he thought about that dreadful day.

"I'll find you, Kaiden. And when I do, you will be sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>The End. A little short, but I couldn't come up with any other way to end it. Still, I hope it was a goo ending. Next up: The Legend Of Kronos. Hope you enjoyed this story. See you in the next story :)<strong>


End file.
